


All Sheep in the Flock

by KandiSheek



Series: The Dick Pic 'Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Banter, Domestic Avengers, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Memes, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sexual Humor, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 63,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: In which Tony tries to find the correct bait to lure in the Winter Soldier, Ultron crashes everyone's party, and whoever added Thor to the group chat deserves at least a bronze medal.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Dick Pic 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635835
Comments: 5223
Kudos: 1150
Collections: Tony Stark Steve Rogers





	1. Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit, here we go again.
> 
> The sequel to Keep Boredom at Bay is here! Or, as it's known on the Stony discord, the Dick Pic Fic. I will reference a whole bunch of inside jokes from that so I'd suggest you read that one first if you haven't already. If you want to read this as a standalone I'll include a short summary of KBAB in the end notes of this chapter so you'll be up to date.
> 
> Anyway, welcome to another round of daily uploads! Corona is rampant and I'm bored out of my mind in quarantine (quite happily so, I hope none of you are personally affected by the virus either. If you are, I'm so sorry, I hope things get better for you soon <3). I don't think maintaining that upload schedule should be too hard what with me essentially sitting on my ass, so let's hope for the best. This fic starts a couple months after KBAB ended, I think you'll figure out soon enough where exactly we are in the timeline.
> 
> Also, just as a side note, I have a tumblr now where I post art and potentially mood boards and such for upcoming fics. If you want to check that out, just click [right here.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kandisheek)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this first chapter! Stay safe and wash your hands!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 2:12 AM  
youre probably still asleep but   
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/60508/60508_900.png)  
  
hello from the other side  
  
4:14 AM  
Tony.  
  
We agreed.  
  
No more dick pics during work hours.  
  
4:16 AM  
oh hardy ha  
  
how was your morning?  
  
It's actually night over here.  
  
shit really?  
  
I keep forgetting what timezone im in  
  
or maybe im just tired idk  
  
Are you alright?  
  
course I am  
  
running on fumes and quadruple shot espressos but you know  
  
same old same old  
  
Just two more days.  
  
god I cant fucking wait  
  
ill probably sleep for a week straight  
  
You'll manage eight hours at most.  
  
youre on  
  
whats your wager  
  
A kiss.  
  
just one?  
  
Wherever and whenever you want it.  
  
!!!  
  
And yes, that includes public spaces.  
  
Within reason.  
  
hot damn  
  
ill sleep so fucking hard, just you watch  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Get back here first, maybe we'll find other things to do that involve you, me and a bed.  
  
a guy can dream  
  
hows school?  
  
Pretty good.  
  
We've been doing more acrylic painting. I really like it.  
  
glad you're enjoying yourself  
  
Yeah.  
  
I think it was a good idea, the summer course.  
  
ooHOOOO  
  
can I get that printed on a shirt please?  
  
Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
I guess even you have good ideas sometimes.  
  
ouch  
  
But seriously, thanks for the suggestion, I'm really happy that I did this.  
  
no problem  
  
you wanna take one next year too?  
  
Mmh I don't know.  
  
I don't like planning that far ahead.  
  
A lot can happen in a year.  
  
yeah I know  
  
but its nice to have things to look forward to  
  
I guess that's true.  
  
like the thought of you in my bed right now  
  
...you said its night over there...? (Smirking Face )  
  
No dick pics, Tony.  
  
I know you're in a meeting right now.  
  
damn it  
  
if pepper knew the number of times shes cockblocked me by giving you my schedule  
  
She'd be thrilled I'm sure.  
  
smug as fuck  
  
I miss you  
  
I miss you too.  
  
Two days.  
  
yeah  
  
I'm about to go on my run, stay out of trouble over there.  
  
trouble usually finds me  
  
It's cute that you believe that.  
  
asshole  
  
I love you  
  
Love you too. Have a nice day (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
7:49 PM  
check your mails  
  
8:01 PM  
Oh shit.  
  
You're sure?  
  
nat confirmed it  
  
Shit.  
  
I should call her.  
  
Thanks, Tony.  
  
thank me after  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short summary of Keep Boredom at Bay (warning: spoilers if you're planning on reading it at some point):
> 
> \- Tony sends Steve a dick pic on accident and what started as slightly uncomfortable attempts at texting soon turns into a real friendship that leads to sexting and eventually an actual relationship
> 
> \- The fic spans the events of Captain America the Winter Soldier, Steve tells Tony that Bucky killed his parents pretty much right away and after a bout of anger and some angsty angst Tony gets over himself and they pick up where they left off. Tony agrees to help Steve find Bucky and bring him home. They haven't had much success yet.
> 
> \- At the end all the Avengers live together in the tower, Tony and Steve share the penthouse
> 
> \- The Avengers know about their relationship and support them. The fic ends with Tony publicly announcing their relationship via an Instagram post


	2. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys, I'm so beyond excited! So many familiar names in the comments just on that first chapter, I could fucking cry right now. You guys are the best <3
> 
> I really hope this sequel will be as fun for you as it is for me to write it. It's so cool to get that kind of support, you don't even know how much I appreciate it. Thank you so much for being awesome and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter with our favorite best bro Sam <3

Sam  
  
**Today** 3:19 AM  
hey  
  
you pinged me?  
  
Nat found him.  
  
where?  
  
Busan.  
  
fucking hell  
  
he's all over the place  
  
We're leaving in two days, I'll text you the details tomorrow.  
  
thanks for the heads up  
  
Are you okay to be going?  
  
yeah of course  
  
anything for you cap  
  
Well, in that case.  
  
ah fuck not again  
  
We're still trying to find Loki's scepter.  
  
And you know there's always room for you on the team.  
  
do I know that?  
  
it's not like you remind me every two days or anything  
  
I just think you'd fit right in, that's all.  
  
you just want me around for my good looks  
  
Would it help if I said I did?  
  
definitely not  
  
I know you want me there but I'm not cut out for that  
  
You could be.  
  
don't get your hopes up  
  
Maybe someday.  
  
see when you say it like that it sounds so inevitable  
  
I'll have you know that I'm a strong believer in freedom of choice  
  
A true American hero.  
  
coming from you that sounds especially condescending  
  
isn't your team roster full anyway?  
  
Not for the next mission.  
  
I could really use the air support  
  
why don't you just ask your hubby?  
  
Tony's not here.  
  
And he's not my husband.  
  
you haven't popped the question yet?  
  
I wasn't planning to?  
  
huh  
  
then who was that ring for?  
  
What ring?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/58307/58307_900.png)  
  
What the hell, Sam? You read those things?  
  
Clint keeps sending me the good ones  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/61485/61485_900.png)  
  
Okay, why do you have the actual picture?  
  
It's all over twitter  
  
so that's not you on your way to marital bliss?  
  
No. Nat and I were undercover in Paris.  
  
goddammit  
  
and here I thought I'd get to kick someone's ass for ruining the surprise  
  
Maybe for spreading misinformation.  
  
they always do that  
  
one magazine said that Nat was trying to snatch you up  
  
Yeah well, according to them Tony cheats on me every other week so.  
  
I'm not surprised.  
  
must be tough being in the spotlight like that  
  
Believe it or not, that's kind of old hat.  
  
Captain America has always been a public figure.  
  
sounds exhausting  
  
I'm not going to pretend it isn't.  
  
But it's worth it.  
  
you're still happy with him?  
  
Why does everyone phrase it like that?  
  
Yes, we're still very happy together.  
  
good  
  
Yeah.  
  
You had that Resource Fair on Friday, right? How was that?  
  
nice segue dude  
  
pretty good, met some great people  
  
you would've loved it  
  
I would've come if I could.  
  
yeah, I know, hydra never sleeps and neither do you  
  
I just hope you're taking care of yourself out there  
  
Even if I wasn't I have people who do.  
  
“i have people” lol  
  
you're starting to sound like stark  
  
Well, he keeps rubbing off on me.  
  
…  
  
Not like that!  
  
Damn it, you know what I mean!  
  
steve  
  
world war two might be over but we're still fighting a constant war against stds  
  
and take it from me, you can always use a shield  
  
Shut the fuck up Sam.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/58636/58636_900.png)  
  
use protection  
  
I hate you.  
  
keep telling yourself that  
  
So you're in for the Busan mission?  
  
you bet your ass  
  
Great. I'll pass it along to Nat.  
  
she'll be thrilled I'm sure  
  
As thrilled as she ever is.  
  
Thank you, Sam.  
  
no problem  
  
tell clint to bring a couple extra explosives  
  
Tell him yourself.  
  
no, don't you dare add me to the groupchat  
  
I know the madness that goes on in there  
  
Fine.  
  
I'll see you in two days.  
  
see you soon  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting into photoshop again so expect to see a lot more where that came from xD Photo manips and fake news are so much fun! Thanks for reading <3


	3. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context in case you haven't read Keep Boredom at Bay: They use animal pictures to poke fun at each other and Steve has repeatedly compared Tony to a squirrel. It has become an inside joke between them.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 5:37 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/43309/43309_900.jpg)  
  
honeeey im hoooome  
  
5:41 PM  
Hey, Tony (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
You're back stateside?  
  
yup  
  
just in time to see you off  
  
when are you leaving?  
  
0200 tomorrow  
  
ouch  
  
Could be worse.  
  
I'll be home in about two hours, are you at the tower?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/48730/48730_900.png)  
  
im on the roof  
  
Aww, are you waiting for me?  
  
im sunbathing  
  
this impeccable tan doesnt just happen  
  
Oh it's impeccable, is it?  
  
shut the fuck up  
  
everyone gets tanning lines at the beach  
  
You looked like a reverse raccoon.  
  
youre the one that made me fall asleep  
  
fucking magic hands  
  
I didn't hear you complaining.  
  
I know  
  
I love you  
  
Random but appreciated.  
  
well we only have one night, ill have to get it in as many times as I can  
  
...believe it or not I wasnt actually talking about my dick  
  
though I will if you let me  
  
Wow, Tony.  
  
I love you?  
  
You owe me at least a dozen more of those before you're getting anything inside me.  
  
challenge accepted  
  
come home, I miss you  
  
Two hours.  
  
cant you skip your last class?  
  
It's literally the last class I'll have this summer, Tony.  
  
You're the one who told me education is important.  
  
and now im the one saying fuck it  
  
clearly you shouldnt rely on my input  
  
I'll show you a screencap of that the next time you say otherwise.  
  
smartass  
  
cmon its not like youre listening to the lecture anyway  
  
youre texting me  
  
You're familiar with the wonders of multitasking.  
  
and youre familiar with the wonders of my dick  
  
Why are you like this?  
  
because  
  
I love you  
  
Don't make your weird quirks my fault.  
  
I think youll find that when you reach a certain number of zeros on your bank account these quirks are called 'eccentricities'  
  
Or douchebaggery.  
  
you love it  
  
God help me but I do.  
  
I missed you, Tony.  
  
felt a lot longer than two weeks  
  
It really did.  
  
But you're home now.  
  
and youre leaving  
  
shit sorry that sounded bitchy  
  
It's only for a few days.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
I know  
  
I just wish I could come with you  
  
Your press tour is important.  
  
not as important as you  
  
We'll be okay.  
  
ugh I know  
  
fuck this ill pick you up at the sva  
  
No, it's fine, I can take the bus.  
  
steve  
  
honey  
  
no one associated with me should ever take the bus  
  
Well I do.  
  
what about the driver I got you?  
  
I sent him home to his two daughters. They need him more than me.  
  
well shit  
  
I cant even be mad at you for that  
  
Seriously, Tony, stay at the tower. I'll be back soon.  
  
...okay  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/43582/43582_900.jpg)  
  
me. patiently waiting  
  
I love you.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/56520/56520_900.png)  
  
…  
  
That's so incredibly cheesy.  
  
Also you almost made me aww out loud in class.  
  
all I see is more reasons you should skip  
  
I'll put down my phone now. See you in two hours (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
ill hold you to that (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
6:11 PM  
I love you  
  
6:58 PM  
I'm on the bus now.  
  
Can't wait to see you.  
  
I love you  
  
sorry still gotta bang a couple of those out before you get here  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) I was joking when I said that.  
  
I know  
  
but just to be safe  
  
I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you  
  
There's something creepy about how that looks.  
  
Hal, is that you?  
  
ha!  
  
I knew you loved that movie!  
  
I barely saw the first half because SOMEONE insisted on sitting in my lap.  
  
not my fault if you get distracted  
  
Sure.  
  
Totally unreasonable to get distracted by a hand down my pants.  
  
im glad we agree  
  
I made dinner  
  
Where'd you order?  
  
no I mean I MADE dinner  
  
What, really?  
  
yeah I mean  
  
I was bored  
  
Wow, thank you, Tony.  
  
Is it edible?  
  
yes you little shit  
  
...although we might have to reheat most of it when you get here, I didnt time it right  
  
That's okay.  
  
Thank you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
I even saved an I love you or two for dessert  
  
wouldnt want to blow them all too early  
  
…  
  
and yes I am talking about your dick  
  
My stop's coming up.  
  
Save your blowing for when I get there.  
  
wiser words have never been spoken  
  
see you in a minute  
  
More like ten.  
  
But yeah, see you soon (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	4. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the comments, I really appreciate your feedback <3 It's nice to have this again, I really love the interaction that comes with daily uploads, I missed that a lot. I hope you guys are still doing well and that you have a good weekend. Enjoy the chapter <3

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 1:56 AM  
be careful  
  
I love you  
  
2:37 AM  
I will (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
3:11 AM  
We're coming up on checkpoint A. Going dark in ten.  
  
alright  
  
jarvis will keep an eye out for you  
  
Thanks, Tony.  
  
Try to get some more sleep, you'll need it.  
  
I hope youre joking right now  
  
as if id leave you alone  
  
We've done this a million times.  
  
I know  
  
just come back safe  
  
You got it.  
  
5:46 AM  
I lost your signal on the live feed is everything okay?  
  
6:59 AM  
steve??  
  
8:31 AM  
sorry  
  
in pursuit  
  
you need reinforcements?  
  
n  
  
okay  
  
9:46 AM  
We're changing course to Colombia.  
  
colombia??  
  
the fuck is he doing, birdwatching?  
  
We don't know.  
  
It doesn't fit the pattern.  
  
ill say  
  
well looks like youve got a long day ahead  
  
Yeah.  
  
How's work?  
  
really?  
  
youre on an epic chase and you wanna hear about me sitting on my ass?  
  
I miss you.  
  
you saw me last night  
  
The first night in two weeks.  
  
thats an argument  
  
Tony  
  
steve  
  
Just talk to me?  
  
yeah okay  
  
I miss you too btw  
  
this sucks  
  
I know.  
  
I really hope this is it. I'm sick of squatting in abandoned buildings.  
  
he always picks the best spots to hide doesnt he?  
  
chances are good I think  
  
if hes keeping track of you guys the way I think he is jarvis shouldve blocked him out  
  
Let's hope for the best.  
  
So what's happening on your end?  
  
honestly not much  
  
peppers making me memorize some cue cards before the press conference  
  
I dont think she has much faith in my freestyle  
  
Valid.  
  
Don't go off-card.  
  
wow. arent you supposed to support me in my creative endeavors?  
  
Trust me, cue cards are exactly the support you need.  
  
I guess so  
  
I wish I was there with you  
  
You've been there the last six times.  
  
I get it Tony, really.  
  
still  
  
I feel like I should be doing more  
  
You're doing more than anyone else on this team.  
  
not true  
  
youre keeping my ass in line  
  
thats a full time job  
  
Can't argue with that.  
  
good thing youre quite attached to my ass  
  
Not at the moment I'm not.  
  
emotionally  
  
lol steve  
  
you had your chance last night  
  
I'm not the one who fell asleep. With his spoon still in the bowl no less.  
  
im classy like that  
  
but hey at least I won the bet  
  
Yeah, by two minutes.  
  
good enough for me  
  
aaaah so many possibilities  
  
remember when we made out against the wall outside maisons?  
  
Vividly.  
  
I think I want that again  
  
damn ive never felt this wistful talking about sex  
  
It's been way too long since we've had time off together.  
  
well I keep trying to whisk you away to cyprus but someones being a stubborn ass about it  
  
If we could find a vacation somewhere outside the six digit range I'd be all for that.  
  
boo  
  
We agreed. Birthdays only.  
  
I know  
  
im mostly kidding  
  
I know.  
  
still wish you had more birthdays a year  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
It'll come around again eventually.  
  
Just be patient.  
  
you know I suck at that  
  
Oh, I know.  
  
…  
  
I know you probably didn't mean it that way but that reminds me of the last time you tied me to our bed.  
  
Oh jeez.  
  
oh no, none of that golly gee whiz crap  
  
I know you too well for that now  
  
Okay, how about 'don't make me think about sex when I'm sitting two feet away from Clint'?  
  
why, does his ugly mug get your motor running?  
  
Tony, I swear to god.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) sorry  
  
I know im the only one that runs your motor  
  
Trust you to put it in the least sexy terms.  
  
I mean I can find other words for it if you want me to  
  
NO!  
  
No sexting next to Clint!  
  
the funny thing is that youve said that exact same thing before  
  
I think that says more about you than me.  
  
fair  
  
Anyway, I think I'll try to get a nap in before we touch down.  
  
I'll text you when we get there, okay?  
  
sure thing  
  
enjoy that nap grandpa  
  
Enjoy your dyed temples, old man.  
  
(Face Screaming In Fear )(Face Screaming In Fear )(Face Screaming In Fear )  
  
you DARE  
  
Bye, Tony (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
my revenge will be swift and merciless  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
2:54 PM  
We're almost there.  
  
We'll go on full blackout, I don't know when I can contact you again.  
  
thats fine  
  
just be careful  
  
I always am.  
  
now thats a fucking lie  
  
I'll try, okay?  
  
better  
  
I love you  
  
Love you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
bring me a souvenir  
  
Sure. Maybe I'll find some Hydra tech for you to play with.  
  
oh babe you know me so well (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	5. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovelies! A quick thank you to Yumi_Eleven for helping me out with the Italian in this chapter! If you hover above the words with your mouse you can see the translation but if you're reading this on your phone, there's a translation in the end notes too. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 3:17 PM  
Colombia was a bust  
  
We're on our way back now.  
  
shit  
  
no hints where he couldve gone?  
  
No, nothing.  
  
Looks like he's gone underground again  
  
double shit.  
  
im really sorry steve  
  
It's fine. I had a feeling this was going to happen.  
  
What's for dinner?  
  
yea right  
  
dont think just cause I made you dinner once means ill be your little housewife  
  
no cookies for you good sir  
  
Okay, first of all that's offensive to housewives.  
  
im glad youre seeing the errors in your ways  
  
And second of all you can't bake for shit.  
  
(Face Screaming In Fear )  
  
youd refuse my labor of love?  
  
No.  
  
...Please don't take that as permission to bake.  
  
lol  
  
You'll blow up the oven.  
  
Again.  
  
hey I blame at least 60 percent of that on clint  
  
Thirty.  
  
50  
  
You're the one who tried to heat up chocolate in the microwave. In a METAL bowl.  
  
fair  
  
lets settle on an even 40  
  
Either way you're one hundred percent in trouble if I come home and there's a hole in the kitchen.  
  
k dad  
  
no cookies, I promise  
  
Thank you.  
  
Seriously though, why did you think that would work? You're a goddamn engineer, you should know what happens to metal in a microwave.  
  
contrary to popular belief I am not infallible  
  
…  
  
Jarvis, print that and frame it.  
  
Very well, Captain.  
  
oh shit skynet alert  
  
rescind that request j  
  
I'm sorry, Sir. I'm afraid I can't do that.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
fucking hell  
  
I almost shit my pants  
  
Looks like Jarvis likes me better than you.  
  
lies and slander  
  
hes just pandering cause you like hal  
  
I don't think like is the right word here.  
  
He's a little too evil for that.  
  
hals not evil  
  
hes just following his directive  
  
in a very creepy slightly killer robot-y way  
  
He kills people.  
  
because humans programmed him to make those choices  
  
It's still a crime.  
  
based on logic  
  
hes a machine not a murderer  
  
So that makes it right?  
  
im not saying that  
  
is something evil just because it doesnt follow a moral code?  
  
That's the definition.  
  
I dont think so  
  
I think in order to be evil hed need to have malicious intent  
  
Evil or not his actions still have consequences.  
  
course they do but thats not what motivates him  
  
People still died.  
  
its a movie, calm down  
  
how did we get so philosophical?  
  
Sorry  
  
I don't want to argue.  
  
thats not arguing, thats a thoughtful discussion  
  
Are we gonna argue about whether or not we're arguing now?  
  
fuck no were way above that  
  
too sophisticated to spend our time on trivial matters  
  
Like the inner workings of a fictional AI?  
  
exactly  
  
so when are you gonna be here?  
  
In five hours or so.  
  
Clint is flying so we might get there a little sooner than that.  
  
coolio  
  
how were the wing upgrades? she handle well?  
  
Like a dream. Sam says thank you, he'll give you a list of suggestions when we get home.  
  
if one of those suggestions isnt a candy dispenser im going to be sorely disappointed  
  
ive wanted to implement those for years but everyone keeps vetoing them  
  
Do you have one in your suit?  
  
obviously  
  
where do you think I keep my kit kats?  
  
I honestly can't tell if you're joking or not.  
  
would you want one?  
  
im sure I could fit it near your thigh holster somewhere  
  
3:31 PM  
Sorry, had to discuss some things with Nat.  
  
We're dropping Sam off in DC first so we'll probably be back at the tower around 9.  
  
Is that okay?  
  
why wouldnt that be okay? you live here  
  
No, I mean will you be there?  
  
(Smirking Face )  
  
my my captain  
  
making plans are we?  
  
I still owe you that kiss.  
  
We could get dinner at Maison's.  
  
are you sure? youre post mission you should probably relax for a bit  
  
we can order in  
  
Sounds great.  
  
italian?  
  
YES please.  
  
Carbonara and a large pepperoni for me.  
  
ill get you a double order youre probably starving  
  
That... might be a good idea.  
  
did you eat anything at all today?  
  
Yes.  
  
steve  
  
I did!  
  
I cant believe im the one saying this but you need to eat  
  
Nat made me eat a sandwich.  
  
I'm fine.  
  
ill feed you so much pizza when you get here  
  
j threw in a double order of garlic bread too  
  
I thought you wanted that kiss after.  
  
if you think a little garlic breath is enough to deter me then pensa di nuovo!  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
I'll just make you brush your teeth first.  
  
boo you whore  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
its a quote  
  
we should watch that movie, its utter trash but its a classic  
  
Tonight?  
  
nope  
  
tonight is for you and me  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
Can't wait.  
  
god me too  
  
peppers dragging me to one more press conference but I think ill be home by 8  
  
ill keep the couch warm for you  
  
You do that.  
  
Say hi to Pepper from me.  
  
will do  
  
stay safe (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
You too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pensa di nuovo - think again!
> 
> For those who don't know, HAL 9000 is the AI from 2001 - A Space Odyssey, the masterpiece by Stanley Kubrick. If you haven't seen that movie, stop everything you're doing and watch it right now. It's mandatory!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	6. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that one took a while to format. I really hope you like it because I'm not so sure how this chapter turned out. Feedback would be much appreciated <3 Thanks for reading!

!Assemble!  
  
**Today** 1:46 PM  
Clint  
eyoooo party people!! guess what time it is!!  
  
Tony <3  
I swear to god barton if you pull the same shit as last week  
  
Clint  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/44482/44482_900.png)  
  
guess whos cheating todaaaaaay  
  
Tony <3  
for fucks sake  
  
Clint  
bruce you owe me five bucks  
  
Bruce  
Damn it.  
  
Natasha  
Pay up, science boy  
  
Tony <3  
the hell bruce?  
  
you thought theyd print cap cheating??  
  
Bruce  
They've done it before  
  
They have?  
  
Why?  
  
Natasha  
Nothing bad, I think the article was about you cheating on your enlistment forms  
  
Oh okay.  
  
Tony <3  
jesus christ dont scare him like that  
  
the public loves you steve  
  
Sure doesn't feel like it sometimes.  
  
Clint  
youre americas darling  
  
of course they love you  
  
They wrote about how we failed to stop a bank robbery just last week.  
  
Tony <3  
oh come on  
  
we werent even on scene for that  
  
you cant take that kind of shit personally  
  
Well I do.  
  
Natasha  
We're not here to play police  
  
I know we're not, I just don't like them spreading doubt among the people.  
  
It's like they're trying to smear our name.  
  
Tony <3  
well yeah, thats what they do  
  
Doesn't mean I have to like it.  
  
Clint  
amen brother  
  
Natasha  
Looks like we have bigger problems anyway  
  
What?  
  
Natasha  
Check your mails  
  
2:05 PM  
Tony <3  
wow thats fucked up  
  
Natasha  
Putting it mildly  
  
We need to send out a response team. Do we know who did this?  
  
Natasha  
Not yet but it reeks of Hydra  
  
We've had a report of suspicious activity in that area but we didn't think it was worth checking out  
  
And why wasn't I notified of this?  
  
Natasha  
I misjudged the importance of it  
  
I'm sorry  
  
Next time tell me about things like this before people start blowing up buildings?  
  
Natasha  
I will  
  
Tony <3  
wait I think I know that guy  
  
Who?  
  
Tony <3  
on the surveillance tape  
  
met him once  
  
I think he used to work for shield  
  
Natasha  
So it's Hydra  
  
Damn it  
  
I asked Hill to check the database.  
  
Tony <3  
im faster  
  
baron strucker  
  
Strucker?  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Tony <3  
aaaah fuck  
  
What?  
  
Tony <3  
check the tape at 3:47  
  
does that remind you of anything?  
  
2:14 PM  
Clint  
son of a whoring bitch  
  
where the fuck did he get that?  
  
Natasha  
I think this just turned into a high level threat, Cap.  
  
It's definitely not good.  
  
I've alerted the responsible channels.  
  
Tony <3  
so strucker has the scepter  
  
and I dont think blowing up a school is his end goal here  
  
whats he need it for?  
  
Doesn't matter. We're getting it back.  
  
Tony <3  
its still kind of important cap  
  
we dont know what the scepter is capable of yet  
  
Clint  
nothing good  
  
Well, obviously we'll send a team to do recon before we walk in there guns blazing.  
  
Tony <3  
:(  
  
Natasha  
Try to contain your disappointment  
  
I'm sure you'll get an opportunity to make things go boom  
  
Nat, Clint, I want you to meet me in the conference room in ten.  
  
I've called Hill in as well.  
  
Natasha  
Copy that  
  
Clint  
roger rogers  
  
Tony <3  
what about me and bruce?  
  
Look up all the information you can find on the scepter.  
  
There must have been something in the data dump. Fury probably went over that thing with a fine comb.  
  
Tony <3  
you got it  
  
Bruce  
Someone should ping Thor.  
  
Clint  
is he even on earth?  
  
Bruce  
Jane said he visited her a few days ago.  
  
If we're lucky he might still be here.  
  
I'll try to get through to him.  
  
Thanks, Bruce.  
  
Clint  
all these fucking raids to find the damn thing and now theyre parading it right under our noses  
  
it doesnt feel right  
  
Natasha  
He's probably overestimating his ability to protect it.  
  
Tony <3  
or hes getting cocky  
  
I hear nazis do that sometimes  
  
Whatever it is, this is our highest priority now.  
  
I want that scepter here within the week.  
  
Clint  
aye sir  
  
I'm in the conference room. Hill's on the way.  
  
Natasha  
Five minutes  
  
Tony <3  
meet you in the lab bruce  
  
keep us updated?  
  
Likewise.  
  
Tony <3  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
Bruce  
I'll bring coffee.  
  
Tony <3  
hell yeah  
  
I knew there was a reason youre my favorite (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Bruce  
That's Steve.  
  
Tony <3  
eh  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Clint  
ooooh guess whos sleeping on the couch tonight  
  
Get your ass over here, Barton.  
  
Tony <3  
steve knows I love him the most  
  
You too, Nat. We already have eyes on the scene.  
  
Natasha  
ETA 2 min  
  
Make it one.  
  
Bruce  
...You should probably grovel later, Tony.  
  
Tony <3  
:(  
  
4:51 PM  
Briefing at 1600 sharp tomorrow.  
  
By then I want a report on whatever you've dug up on the scepter and Strucker.  
  
Tony <3  
honestly not much  
  
someone went in and deleted a bunch of shit from the database but im digging through the archives so if anythings still there ill have it in a couple hours  
  
Good work, Tony.  
  
Tony <3  
thanks sugarplum  
  
Clint  
urgh  
  
Tony <3  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
Clint  
im almost done checking the tapes but theres nothing so far  
  
Keep looking, there has to be something.  
  
Clint  
what, I dont get a pat on the back?  
  
Bruce  
Your work is valid and I appreciate you.  
  
Clint  
...why did that make me feel worse?  
  
You're doing good work, Clint, keep it up.  
  
Clint  
thank you captain america sir  
  
Tony <3  
I swear, for a second the ghost of an american flag waved in front of my eyes  
  
Get back to it, Stark.  
  
Tony <3  
I never stopped sheesh  
  
jarvis is running calculations as we speak  
  
Calculating what?  
  
Tony <3  
im writing a new tracking program  
  
with a bit of luck ill have it up and running in a couple hours  
  
Bruce  
And I'm also here.  
  
Making coffee.  
  
Tony <3  
youre my moral support bear  
  
moral support hulk?  
  
Bruce  
Please don't ever say that again.  
  
Don't let him have too much caffein.  
  
It's bad for his heart.  
  
Clint  
oh my god  
  
Bruce  
Don't worry.  
  
I switched to decaf two cups ago.  
  
Tony <3  
you WHAT  
  
Thank you, Bruce.  
  
Clint  
mother hen rogers engaged  
  
ive seen it all now  
  
Tony <3  
this is outrageous  
  
conspiring against me in my own sacred home  
  
Bruce  
Nothing here is sacred.  
  
Tony <3  
et tu brute?  
  
Natasha  
Cap, we need you in the control room  
  
On my way.  
  
Tony <3  
dont think this is over!!  
  
Wouldn't dream of it.  
  
9:29 PM  
I'm sending out your briefing packages per mail.  
  
Please read them before the briefing tomorrow and prepare any questions you might have.  
  
Clint  
you know you dont have to say that every time right  
  
God knows the one time I don't you'll use it as an excuse.  
  
Clint  
I would never  
  
Natasha  
You did it to Coulson. Every time  
  
Clint  
snitch  
  
Let's focus here, people.  
  
If anyone gets additional intel before the briefing tomorrow please forward it to me and agent Hill respectively. Thank you for all your hard work today and I'm happy to report that our response team has managed to secure the area at 1959. The six children and two teachers in the hospital have also made it through.  
  
Bruce  
Thank god.  
  
Tony <3  
yay for the local authorities  
  
I know we've got some rough days ahead but I just want you to know that you're doing good work and that I'm positive that this mission will be a crucial step in decimating Hydra's remaining forces.  
  
Get some sleep tonight. You'll need it.  
  
Clint  
(Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)  
  
Tony <3  
nice speech cap  
  
I mean it. No work binges tonight.  
  
Tony <3  
yeah yeah yeah  
  
same goes for you though  
  
Also, friendly reminder that Jarvis purges this chat every night at 12am so please remember that our briefing tomorrow is at 1600.  
  
Bruce  
Noted.  
  
You're the one I'm least concerned about but thank you, Bruce.  
  
Tony <3  
im feeling very attacked right now  
  
Natasha  
I'll drag Clint along by the ears if I have to  
  
Thank you, Nat.  
  
Clint  
I object  
  
Objection overruled.  
  
Clint  
rude  
  
youre not my real dad  
  
Go to bed, son.  
  
Clint  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Or else.  
  
Clint  
yea right  
  
Natasha  
Go.  
  
Clint  
whelp  
  
guess im off to bed then  
  
good luck everyone  
  
Natasha  
If I walk by your room later and you still have your lights on I'll take away your Xbox  
  
Clint  
youre hilarious  
  
Tony <3  
you better listen to your mother, young man  
  
Bruce  
Your bedtime was half an hour ago, what are you still doing online?  
  
Clint  
fuck off  
  
Tony <3  
me thinks weve raised ourselves a little rebel  
  
Natasha  
That's because you let him get away with everything  
  
They grow up so fast...  
  
Clint  
GOOD. NIGHT.  
  
Good night, Clint.  
  
9:54 PM  
Don't forget to brush your teeth.  
  
9:57 PM  
Clint  
(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)  
  



	7. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you're doing well on this fine day, I actually feel really good. Hopefully you guys are having a good week so far too. Thanks for reading and as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 8:23 AM  
I cant believe we got cockblocked again  
  
Good morning to you too, Tony.  
  
seriously  
  
whats a guy gotta do to get laid by his own boyfriend in his own fucking bed??  
  
We have bigger problems right now, don't you think?  
  
yeah (Disappointed Face )  
  
hill dug up some old files on strucker  
  
I think with a bit of time I can program his biosignature into the new tracker  
  
Can't you find him via satellites?  
  
nah  
  
hes either underground or buried in concrete  
  
or maybe theres shielding?  
  
ill look into it  
  
Thank you.  
  
Clint didn't see anything suspicious on the security cameras around the school.  
  
It's like they blew up that building and dropped off the map.  
  
ill find them dont worry  
  
I know you will.  
  
At least we know that there was no air traffic during the time of the explosion.  
  
Strucker's base can't be too far.  
  
so whats the plan?  
  
Our response team is still on standby. Hill is going to coordinate recon as soon as we know where to deploy them.  
  
the sooner the better huh  
  
Obviously.  
  
right  
  
well I better get back to work then  
  
Me too.  
  
I love you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
love you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
lunch later?  
  
Sure. Tell me when you're free.  
  
will do  
  
12:59 PM  
I cant say where he is for sure but hes somewhere in this area  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/62074/62074_900.png)  
  
ill have some more accurate readings in three hours or so  
  
Thanks, Tony.  
  
How accurate do you think?  
  
a couple blocks?  
  
thats if he even is in a city  
  
give me some time and ill find the building  
  
Perfect.  
  
1:28 PM  
The recon team just arrived in Austria. They're waiting for orders.  
  
tell them to try some sachertorte while theyre there  
  
I think they're more concerned with a possible attack than with cake.  
  
trust me  
  
id let someone shoot me in the leg for that shit  
  
Glad to see you've got your priorities straight.  
  
(Winking Face )  
  
2:47 PM  
you still owe me lunch btw  
  
I owe you why?  
  
cause you asked  
  
ah shit wait that was me  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
It's a bit late for lunch now, don't you think?  
  
time is relative  
  
Digestion isn't.  
  
oh cmon dont give me that, you can always eat  
  
But you can't.  
  
(Expressionless Face ) this again?  
  
You remember just as well as I do what the doctor said.  
  
I vividly remember telling him to shove his stethoscope up his ass  
  
You did not say that.  
  
huh. maybe I said it in my head  
  
anyway point is I want lunch  
  
cholesterol can suck my dick  
  
Let's just get dinner later.  
  
I don't know when we'll be done over here anyway, it might be a couple hours.  
  
ugh fine  
  
guess ill starve  
  
You have two sandwiches and an apple in your workshop fridge.  
  
I do?  
  
wait I actually do  
  
how did you know that?  
  
Figure it out, genius.  
  
aww babe you shouldnt have  
  
dum e taped the note to my screen  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
He's such a good boy.  
  
hes a brat  
  
you spoil him too much  
  
Oh, sure, I spoil him.  
  
I take it you making him a custom fire extinguisher is completely reasonable then?  
  
hey he likes the cap colors  
  
plus its not spoiling if its functional  
  
gotta have fire safety  
  
Whatever you say.  
  
at least I dont play fetch with him  
  
No, you go straight to wrestling.  
  
only if hes being a brat  
  
shit bruce is back, gotta get to work  
  
You do that.  
  
Give DUM-E a hug from me.  
  
I will do no such thing  
  
(he says thank you)  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
See you at dinner (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
see you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
8:11 PM  
check your mail  
  
I sent you the results  
  
Thanks, I'll pass them on.  
  
no problem  
  
10:41 PM  
Uh, Tony?  
  
yeah?  
  
Thor just called me.  
  
Could you add him to the group chat?  
  
[](YOUR%20IMAGE%20URL%20HERE)  
  
wait hes actually on earth?  
  
and on the internet??  
  
Apparently.  
  
wow  
  
this mission just got 1000 times better  
  
We can definitely use his help.  
  
so how is he?  
  
Fine, I guess?  
  
You could just ask him yourself.  
  
I know but im talking to you  
  
havent seen you all day  
  
I know.  
  
...We missed dinner, didn't we?  
  
yeah  
  
Raincheck?  
  
definitely  
  
ill try to come to bed at some point but im hills eye in the sky for the recon thing  
  
or well, jarvis is  
  
theyre moving out tonight  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
I'll be in the control center with her.  
  
well hey at least well see each other then  
  
Small mercies (Slightly Smiling Face )  
  
See you there, Tony.  
  
see you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I googled where Sokovia would be on a map I got mixed results. In Age of Ultron they show a map that pinpoints it somewhere in between Slovakia and the Czech Republic, but in Civil War there's a map that says it's between Bulgaria and Turkey. I went with the first option since we're loosely following the plot of Age of Ultron here, I just wanted to explain that in case it was confusing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	8. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn this took forever to format. I hope you guys enjoy Thor's glorious debut in the group chat. Have a nice day/night wherever you are! <3

!Assemble!  
  
**Today** 11:56 AM  
**Tony <3 added Thor to the group chat**  
11:59 AM  
Thor  
Greetings, fellow Avengers! I have returned to Earth to join you on your mission to retrieve my brother's scepter from the villain Strucker! May we fell this vexatious foe and stand victorious in our battle against the nine headed snake! Clint  
hey thor Thor  
Hello, friend Clinton! It is a most joyous occasion to read your name on my screen! Clint  
yeah you too buddy Bruce  
Hello, Thor. Welcome back. Thor  
I salute and thank you for your kind greetings, friend Banner. Clint  
oh so he gets banner and I get clinton? I see how it is Thor  
It is your birth name, is it not? Tony <3  
just to be clear if you call me by mine ill have to take drastic measures Thor  
Hello, friend Stark! Tony <3  
hey big guy good to see you We're glad you're with us on this one, Thor. Thor  
Ah, friend Steven. Now I've only to greet the fair lady Natasha and our introductions will be complete. Clint  
okay lesson 1 in texting you dont need introductions Thor  
And yet it pleases me to greet you regardless, friend Clinton. Clint  
okay seriously stop with the clinton shit just call me clint, makes things much easier Thor  
I shall endeavor to do so, Clinton. Clint  
are you f ARE YOU FUCKING TROLLING ME Thor  
I am sure I don't know what you're talking about. ...Clinton. Clint  
asndfirenlvepcxpldsbhc Tony <3  
this is the best thing ive seen all day Thor  
I am honored by your praise, friend Anthony. Tony <3  
… Bruce  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy ) Thor  
It is truly a joy to be back on Earth. Natasha  
And we are very glad to have you back. Thor  
Greetings, lady Natasha! Natasha  
Okay, I like you and all, but if call me lady again I'll shove your hammer up your ass Thor  
Well met, Natasha Natasha  
Much better Clint  
I am betrayed Tony <3  
how oh how will you ever cope Clint  
shut the fuck up anthony Okay, I know it's hard to believe but this chat has a purpose beyond jokes and introductions. We're moving out tomorrow morning. I'll send you an e-mail with the details later. Tony <3  
sounds good thor buddy, dont take this the wrong way but do you know how email works? Thor  
Yes, of course. I have an account. Tony <3  
okay cool its just that you never respond to anything Thor  
Respond to what? Tony <3  
...your email? Thor  
Ah. I was not aware that I had received messages. Wouldn't they have arrived by now? Tony <3  
yes digitally Thor  
Right, yes. Of course. Tony <3  
you can look at them on your phone just ask jarvis Thor  
Of course, I know. I shall find them. Tony <3  
great Thor  
It seems on Asgard I have not the means to access your electronic mail. I apologize. Bruce  
It's alright, don't worry. Clint  
how come youre on earth anyway? just visiting your girlfriend? Thor  
Heimdall has told me of your woes. And since it was my brother who caused this disturbance it is my duty to make things right. In the name of Asgard. Tony <3  
nice patriotic sentiment steve this is right up your alley I'd appreciate it if we could stay on topic. We haven't had much of a chance to train together with Thor on the team so I want you all to come to the gym later for a drill. Clint  
oh boo Proper training is important, Clinton. Clint  
!!!! I swear to fucking god Thor  
I don't know of a fucking god but you may swear to the god of fertility. Freyr is always happy to listen. If you are in need of reproductive aid that is. Tony <3  
please never leave this chat thor 1800 in the gym. No exceptions. That means you, Tony. Tony <3  
(Face Screaming In Fear ) I am appalled by your lack of confidence Clint  
goddamn it thor youre hard to love but youre harder to hate Thor  
I thank you, Clint. Clint  
...that just made me genuinely happy Bruce  
What a wholesome ending. Tony <3  
I think this is only the beginning bruce Can I please get some sort of acknowledgement that anyone has read my messages? Natasha  
We'll be there. No exceptions. Thank you, Natasha. Clint  
yeah sure itll be fun Bruce  
Do you really need me there? I'd appreciate it. The lullabies are working better and better but there's still room for improvement. Bruce  
Okay. I'm sorry, I know it's stressful for you. Bruce  
No, it's okay. I feel better knowing that you have a way to stop me. Natasha  
We'll keep you safe in the field, you know that. Bruce  
I'd rather you keep yourselves safe. Natasha  
The Hulk wouldn't harm us. I think you'd be surprised by how much we've come to trust each other. Bruce  
That's great. I still think you should be more careful. I don't want to hurt you. Tony <3  
okay this is depressing look at the kitty! [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/62440/62440_900.png)  
  
(Man Facepalming) Thor  
What a delightful creature! Clint  
wow you really suck at this cheering up shit dont you Tony <3  
suck my ass clint Clint  
I bet you dont even like animals Tony <3  
the fuck? of course I do Clint  
and yet you wouldnt let me have a dog Tony <3  
I just dont want them in my house Clint  
exactly what an animal hater would say Tony <3  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/61122/61122_900.jpg)  
  
exhibit PROOF Clint  
well clearly that cat didnt love you yikes Tony <3  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/59225/59225_900.png)  
  
so what does this one say huh? Clint  
wow that dog looks smug as fuck I bet he shit in your shoes Okay this has gone off the rails. I'm calling team lunch. Who's hungry? Clint  
(Man Raising Hand) Tony <3  
(Man Raising Hand) Thor  
(Man Raising Hand) Natasha  
I could eat. ...I feel like I should start luring you guys into meetings with food. Natasha  
You're just now figuring that out? Bruce  
(Man Raising Hand) Sorry, took me a while to find the emoji. Okay then. Suggestions? Tony <3  
lets just order in I want chinese Bruce  
Seconded. Clint  
pizza!!! I was thinking pasta actually. Tony <3  
fuck it just ask jarvis for whatever meet in the kitchen at 1? Natasha  
Sounds good. Clint  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 5:51 PM  
Everyone please check your equipment before 8pm tonight. Hill wants to load up the quinjet early. Clint  
when are we leaving? 0100 But you'd know that if you had read the briefing packet I sent you. Clint  
(Smiling Face With Halo ) Tony <3  
anything special we need to bring? No. We'll try to make it quick. Retrieve the scepter and get out. Natasha  
I still think we should take the time to sabotage the facility. Not our priority. Tony <3  
but it would be fun We're not doing this for fun, Tony. Tony <3  
course not doesnt mean we cant have any No explosives. Tony <3  
:( spoilsport Clint  
well, thor and I are gonna have dinner and watch jurassic park anyone in? Tony <3  
cant gotta monitor the tracker enjoy your beefcake date Don't stay up too late. Tony <3  
yes mother Clint  
oh ew That means you too, Clint. And Thor. Thor  
I shall endeavor to ensure Clint's timely rest. Clint  
...why does that sound like a death threat? Thor  
The night is still young. Anything may happen. Clint  
uh nat dont you wanna join us? Natasha  
You really need backup watching a movie? Clint  
no just... moral support Natasha  
Bruce? Bruce  
I guess I could. Natasha  
Then we'll be there. What about you, Steve? I think I'll keep Tony company. But you go ahead. Clint  
hurhurhurhurhurhurrr Tony <3  
you sure? its a movie about fossils youd fit right in ...On second thought team dinner sounds great. Tony <3  
noooooo! come over here Have a good night, Tony. Tony <3  
ill shut up I promise ill behave dont leave me here alone Clint  
whipped Tony <3  
that jealousy is really unattractive I'll bring sandwiches. Tony <3  
to me or team dinner? To you, you idiot. Nat, could you come up to the briefing room? We want to go over the map one more time. Natasha  
Give me ten Tony <3  
yay! I'll see you later. Tony <3  
sure thing (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) have fun guys Bruce  
We will. Thank you. 11:42 PM  
Clint  
has anyone seen my communicator? 11:47 PM  
Hill stored it with the rest of your things. You're supposed to be asleep. Clint  
you and nat are still in the meeting room Something came up. We need you well rested. Clint  
fine Tony <3  
bit hypocritical there dont you think Just go to sleep, please. Tony <3  
fine just come to bed later I will. I promise.


	9. Thursday (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUEEUUU UUEEEUUU WARNING! This chapter just bumped up the rating from M to E so if you don't want to read explicit sexting, please click away now. Other than that, please enjoy the chapter!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 4:21 PM  
im almost home  
  
did you find anything?  
  
No.  
  
god fucking dammit  
  
nothing at all?  
  
They were very thorough.  
  
If they recently used this bunker they cleaned up very well.  
  
they must have  
  
at least until yesterday  
  
someone mustve tipped them off  
  
Yes, but who?  
  
thats the million dollar question isnt it  
  
I hate this.  
  
When did Hydra get so goddamn slippery?  
  
I dunno  
  
but I dont like it  
  
Tell me about it.  
  
We're readying the quinjet, hopefully we'll be home by ten.  
  
Honestly I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms.  
  
...yeah about that  
  
pep needs the new schematics for the starkpad for our sales pitch tomorrow and im way behind schedule because of the strucker thing  
  
ill probably be in the workshop all night  
  
...Damn it.  
  
im really sorry  
  
im kinda tempted to say fuck it and just crawl into bed with you anyway  
  
No, it's okay. I'm sorry this whole mess kept you away from your SI duties.  
  
dont  
  
you know I dont mind  
  
avengers business always comes first  
  
Still, it puts more pressure on you.  
  
not your fault  
  
I make my own choices  
  
I know.  
  
fuck speak of the devil  
  
peps calling, ill ttyl?  
  
Yeah, I should get going too.  
  
I love you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
4:33 PM  
love you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
5:57 PM  
are you still on the jet?  
  
Yeah, we're on our way.  
  
great  
  
go to the bathroom  
  
?  
  
just do it  
  
Okay.  
  
Is this going where I think it's going?  
  
I know I know youre in public and its inappropriate  
  
but ive been thinking about you all day and we wont see each other tonight  
  
we dont have to though  
  
Shut up  
  
We haven't had sex in three weeks  
  
If you leave me hanging now I'm gonna kill you.  
  
fuck  
  
im so hard steve fuck  
  
Me too  
  
What are you doing?  
  
just rubbing off under my desk  
  
got my fly open  
  
I'm leaning against the wall  
  
humping your hand?  
  
Yeah  
  
mmh I love it when you do that  
  
imagine its me  
  
I am  
  
I'd bend you right over the counter  
  
I wouldve prepped before coming up there  
  
you could just slip right in  
  
nice and easy  
  
Jesus christ tony  
  
I miss your mouth so much  
  
I miss your dick  
  
fuck I miss all of you  
  
this isnt gonna last long  
  
I'm close already  
  
me too  
  
if I was there id be on my knees  
  
fuck I wanna come with your dick down my throat, its been so long  
  
god I wish  
  
id hold you down the way you like  
  
make you swallow  
  
ah shit you know I love that  
  
just push you down  
  
the noises you make, fuck  
  
I  
  
oh shit im gonna cmoe  
  
wish I could see you  
  
you look so good when you come  
  
fuck im so close  
  
6:08 PM  
aaah fuck  
  
I really needed that  
  
Fuck  
  
still going?  
  
I'm gonna get hard again  
  
(Smirking Face )  
  
once not enough for you soldier?  
  
No  
  
God I wanna fuck you so bad  
  
mmh I bet id be really tight  
  
havent even fingered myself in a while  
  
Shit tony  
  
one more round?  
  
yes please  
  
okay  
  
have you even jerked off the last few days?  
  
When?  
  
I never had the time  
  
I bet youre all pent up  
  
didnt even go soft in between  
  
I know how you get  
  
I can't help it  
  
you know I love it  
  
its so fucking hot when you keep fucking me after you come  
  
damn serum is a miracle  
  
I'm fucking my hand  
  
god I wish you were here  
  
I want to kiss you  
  
at our last briefing I kept staring at the vein in your neck because I wanted to bite it  
  
vampire  
  
you love it  
  
id leave marks all over you if I could  
  
shit  
  
youre biting your lip arent you?  
  
so no one can hear you  
  
bite it harder  
  
im close tony please  
  
come on steve  
  
just let go  
  
I want you to  
  
6:16 PM  
Thank you.  
  
dont thank me  
  
I think we both needed that  
  
I wish we could've done it in person.  
  
yeah me too  
  
next time  
  
Next time.  
  
btw im so happy that you got over your public jerk off phobia  
  
Okay, first of all that's not a thing.  
  
it is for you  
  
And secondly this doesn't mean that we'll start sending dick pics in public.  
  
...Not anymore at least.  
  
:(  
  
Deal with it.  
  
fine  
  
ill try to finish early tonight  
  
That would be great.  
  
Maybe I could come to the workshop for dinner?  
  
id love that  
  
but if you come within ten feet of me ill probably have to ravage you and pep will kill me if I get distracted  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Okay, I'll wait.  
  
thank you  
  
im really sorry, I know ive been busy lately  
  
Your work is important, I get it.  
  
We should go on a date after we find the scepter.  
  
we should  
  
or we could skip that and just spend the day in bed  
  
With our luck we'd both sleep through the whole day.  
  
possibly  
  
but id still be spending time with you so  
  
worth it  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
I love you.  
  
love you too  
  
tell clint to bring you home safe okay?  
  
For the sake of avoiding a sarcastic comment, no I will not.  
  
See you later (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
see you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	10. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanna say thank you for all the comment and kudos, I really appreciate it <3 Reading your reactions is what keeps writing and posting daily fun for me so thank you so much for the motivation, you guys are the best! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow! Love you <3

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 8:26 AM  
steve  
  
oh my god  
  
What?  
  
I just had a thought  
  
Did it hurt?  
  
hear me out  
  
youre not funny btw  
  
Clint thinks I'm hilarious.  
  
yeah well making clint laugh is like making a two year old laugh  
  
it doesnt count  
  
So what's your thought?  
  
okay so you have a birthday  
  
BUT  
  
you also have a second birthday!  
  
??  
  
when they gave you the serum  
  
the birth of captain america  
  
Tony, no.  
  
you know what that means?  
  
Please don't.  
  
march 21st is PRESENT DAY  
  
No, it's not.  
  
not for you  
  
for captain america  
  
who I happen to know sleeps in my bed every night  
  
Tony, we agreed.  
  
You get one day a year.  
  
Two days if you count your birthday which you've taken shameless advantage of.  
  
but that was for ME, I want to do something for YOU  
  
Flying me to a ridiculously overpriced hotel in Dubai and paying thousands of dollars for a spa weekend was for YOU?  
  
yes  
  
...okay maybe I wanted to see you slathered in expensive creams with cucumbers over your eyes too but who can blame me really  
  
Those expensive creams were literal liquid gold, Tony.  
  
because youre my golden boy  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
ill see myself out  
  
Don't buy me presents on March 21st.  
  
Wait, that's next week, isn't it?  
  
...possibly  
  
Please tell me you haven't booked anything yet.  
  
I havent booked anything  
  
(...that I cant cancel)  
  
Tony.  
  
I might have maybe wanted an excuse to whisk you away  
  
we havent had more than a weekend to ourselves in literal months  
  
I just feel like I barely get to see you  
  
I know.  
  
Maybe a vacation isn't such a bad idea.  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
Just this once.  
  
Don't make it an annual thing.  
  
you know, most people would be happy to have two birthdays  
  
Well, guess you're stuck with one of the boring ones who don't.  
  
I can live with that  
  
The world thanks you for your sacrifice.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
I miss you  
  
Miss you too.  
  
Maybe we could spend some time together after the debrief?  
  
Get lunch?  
  
I have that sales pitch at 2 but after that yes please  
  
Perfect (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
I'll cook something, any preference?  
  
you, naked with a side of apron?  
  
...That can be arranged.  
  
(Party Popper )(Aubergine ≊ Eggplant)(Party Popper )(Aubergine ≊ Eggplant)(Party Popper )  
  
(Expressionless Face ) Really?  
  
im gonna fuck you so hard  
  
…  
  
Do we even need the food?  
  
ill bring strawberries  
  
you can eat those off me if you like  
  
That sounds unsanitary.  
  
what, are you calling me dirty?  
  
I wouldn't be wrong, would I?  
  
touche  
  
I gotta go, see you at the debrief  
  
Don't be late.  
  
We've got a lot of ground to cover.  
  
ok ok sheesh  
  
9:30 right?  
  
Exactly.  
  
See you then (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
12:48 PM  
Come to the briefing room, now.  
  
12:52 PM  
whats up? something happen?  
  
Hill sent you a message  
  
Did you read it?  
  
12:53 PM  
holy shit  
  
how long before he fucks off again?  
  
Probably not very.  
  
We're leaving tonight. Hill is getting us situated in Austria right now  
  
We'll go in tomorrow.  
  
sokovia huh  
  
that base looks a lot bigger than the last one  
  
I should prepare the iron legion  
  
That might be a good idea.  
  
Briefing room first  
  
gimme 15 im at si rn  
  
Grab Bruce if you see him on the way, I couldn't reach him.  
  
pretty sure hes in his lab  
  
ill bring him up  
  
Thank you  
  
4:39 PM  
got the legion ready  
  
any updates?  
  
Hill's got our main base set up and Clint is almost done prepping the quinjet.  
  
ETD 1725  
  
has Thor checked in?  
  
He'll be there.  
  
great  
  
where is he anyway?  
  
Machu Picchu.  
  
??  
  
He wanted to see it.  
  
of course  
  
the norse god I work with is sightseeing in peru  
  
what even is my life  
  
Never boring, that's for sure.  
  
I've always wanted to see Machu Picchu.  
  
ive actually never been  
  
Really?  
  
is that surprising?  
  
I thought you've been practically everywhere.  
  
for work yeah  
  
I dont really get to travel much outside of that  
  
You didn't go see the world when you were younger?  
  
nah  
  
I mostly went to ibiza  
  
sometimes bali  
  
Those are islands, right?  
  
I bet they're beautiful.  
  
yeah I didnt really go for the landscapes  
  
great parties though  
  
Ah, okay.  
  
I dont think youd like it much  
  
cyprus though, youll love that  
  
lots of history  
  
(Expressionless Face ) Once. A year.  
  
yeah yeah  
  
I wont splurge on the hotel if it makes you happy  
  
Very.  
  
We have twenty minutes before we need to get ready, do you want to come up to the penthouse?  
  
(Smirking Face )(Smirking Face )  
  
Not for that!  
  
Not enough time  
  
I can work with 20 mins  
  
And get on the jet with everyone immediately after?  
  
No way.  
  
fine  
  
but I reserve the right to make out with you instead  
  
Acceptable  
  
Get your ass up here.  
  
aye sir!  
  
4:43 PM  
...Bring the strawberries.  
  



	11. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many pictures. Holy hell. I hope you enjoy this long ass chapter <3

!Assemble!  
  
**Today** 7:31 PM  
Clint  
let me just say that feeling your skin fix itself is the weirdest thing ever  
  
Natasha  
Okay, who gave him his phone?  
  
Clint  
I have my ways  
  
let the shitposting begin!!  
  
Natasha  
if you clog this chat with memes again I will carve your skin right back out  
  
Thor  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/68629/68629_900.png)  
  
Clint  
??  
  
Thor  
I believe this has recently become a meme  
  
Clint  
why am I not surprised that you know about that?  
  
also what the fuck were you doing there?  
  
Thor  
Cheering up the little ones.  
  
One of them had just been deprived of her binky and was wailing terribly.  
  
But my facial contortions made her stop crying in confusion.  
  
Of course afterwards she started crying again but for a second I felt I had lifted the mother's burden.  
  
Bruce  
You're a real hero, Thor.  
  
Thor  
Yes, I am aware.  
  
Natasha  
And so humble as well  
  
Clint  
I think when youre a god humble sorta flies out the window  
  
btw stark the collapsing arrows worked like a charm  
  
Natasha  
Thank god  
  
Thor  
Perhaps this might stop your ceaseless complaining about being out of arrows  
  
Clint  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/71857/71857_900.png)  
  
Natasha  
Don't make me come up there  
  
Alright everyone, team dinner at 2100 in the common rooms.  
  
Clint  
you cant stop me  
  
oh hey cap!  
  
Natasha  
Wanna bet?  
  
Clint  
no I dont actually  
  
We'll debrief right after  
  
Natasha  
Aw, look at you, bribing us with food  
  
You're learning  
  
Thank you, Nat.  
  
So we have the scepter.  
  
Clint  
(Party Popper )(Party Popper )(Party Popper )  
  
Thor  
Quite.  
  
Tony asked me to give him and Bruce three days for their analysis.  
  
After that Thor will take it back to Asgard's vault where it belongs.  
  
Clint  
thank god  
  
cant wait to have that thing outta the tower  
  
Regarding the two enhanced. Even though Strucker is in custody the Maximoffs are still on the loose. We need to find them and bring them in.  
  
Clint  
whats their deal anyway?  
  
mutants?  
  
Human experiments.  
  
Natasha  
Is that possible?  
  
Bruce  
I hate to say it but we don't know.  
  
We never had much time to study the scepter's effects.  
  
Hill wants to contact Charles Xavier. He knows more about this kind of thing than any of us.  
  
And if we're lucky he might be able to contain them once we find them.  
  
Clint  
so theyre our next mission?  
  
Eventually.  
  
For now I think we all deserve a break.  
  
Tony <3  
amen  
  
Clint  
it lives!!  
  
where the fuck have you been?  
  
Tony <3  
my my  
  
we dont encourage that sort of language in this household  
  
Tony, I swear to god.  
  
Tony <3  
nope no swearing allowed  
  
captains orders  
  
so dinner?  
  
In an hour.  
  
Tony <3  
nice  
  
Clint  
we should get fried chicken  
  
I want a bucket  
  
Tony <3  
youre a big boy, you can order it yourself  
  
Clint  
im weak and damaged  
  
Tony <3  
I one hundred percent agree  
  
oh wait you mean right now?  
  
Clint  
fuck off  
  
Natasha  
Hey!  
  
Keep the chat PG for our Captain  
  
I'll never hear the end of this, will I?  
  
Bruce  
It's only been a couple hours.  
  
Give them a week.  
  
Tony <3  
yeah right  
  
ill carry this to our collective graves  
  
Well, it was nice knowing you.  
  
Tony <3  
you cant get rid of me  
  
im like a fungus  
  
Bruce  
Lovely visual there, Tony.  
  
Tony <3  
my ass is a lovely visual  
  
Clint  
...cant really disagree  
  
Tony <3  
HA!  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/69100/69100_900.png)  
  
behold our national treasure  
  
Natasha  
You were far too prepared to send that picture  
  
Why does this always happen?  
  
Tony <3  
its my world  
  
youre all just living in it  
  
Bruce  
Sometimes you say things like that and a shiver runs down my spine.  
  
Tony <3  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
Clint  
I can see it  
  
emperor stark  
  
the iron strikes back  
  
Thor  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/77344/77344_900.jpg)  
  
Tony <3  
!!!  
  
Bruce  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Tony <3  
thor no  
  
Clint  
thor yes!  
  
Thor, please.  
  
Thor  
I take my bow.  
  
Natasha  
I'm still not over the fact that Stark has pictures that highlight his ass on his phone  
  
Tony <3  
and you dont?  
  
Natasha  
Mine are for work purposes  
  
What's your excuse?  
  
Tony <3  
wait you do undercover sexting??  
  
thats hot  
  
Clint  
nah she just had that modeling gig that one time  
  
Natasha  
Clint  
  
Bruce  
Modeling?  
  
Clint  
makes for a good cover  
  
wait I think ive got pictures  
  
Natasha  
Clint, I will rip off both of your arms  
  
Clint  
still got legs  
  
I can manage  
  
Tony <3  
oh yeah pep showed me those  
  
when you were infiltrating my home to stab me in the neck  
  
Natasha  
That's a gross exaggeration  
  
Clint  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/69992/69992_900.jpg)  
  
7:49 PM  
Bruce  
Wow  
  
Clint  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/77685/77685_900.jpg)  
  
that ones my favorite  
  
Tony <3  
really?  
  
ive always been partial to this one  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/70381/70381_900.png)  
  
cause only nat can make a mugshot look sexy  
  
ill never understand why shield took them like that  
  
Natasha  
Friendly reminder that your boyfriend is in this chat  
  
You know what it's like to have your pictures exposed, Tony, leave Nat alone.  
  
Not that it's anything to be ashamed of.  
  
You look beautiful, Nat.  
  
Natasha  
...Thank you, Steve.  
  
Bruce  
Not the reaction I thought we'd get.  
  
Tony <3  
well  
  
since im an equal opportunist  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/78265/78265_900.jpg)  
  
youre welcome  
  
Clint  
nobody asked  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/78708/78708_900.jpg)  
  
Clint  
what the fuck steve?  
  
Tony <3  
(Smirking Face )  
  
Bruce  
We love a supportive boyfriend.  
  
Natasha  
By the way, Clint  
  
Clint  
uh oh  
  
Natasha  
Just because you've conveniently forgotten doesn't mean I have  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/79112/79112_900.jpg)  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/78049/78049_900.png)  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/78880/78880_900.jpg)  
  
Hypocrite  
  
Tony <3  
OH. MY. GOD.  
  
thank you satan!!  
  
Clint  
jokes on you nat, I look fucking hot  
  
Bruce  
I need context.  
  
Natasha  
He posed as a model for a gay magazine  
  
Got the job done  
  
Tony <3  
p r i c e l e s s  
  
Thor  
Well, in the spirit of sharing our likeness.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/70840/70840_900.png)  
  
I have taken this picture on a sunny day when I was helping a construction worker named Dave with his work load.  
  
He shared his meal with me in return.  
  
Clint  
youre like the second coming of jesus arent you?  
  
Tony <3  
bless you thor  
  
your turn banner  
  
Bruce  
I don't take pictures of myself.  
  
Clint  
take one now  
  
its for team building, right cap?  
  
No.  
  
Tony <3  
dont worry ive got you covered  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/72582/72582_900.png)  
  
Natasha  
Adorable  
  
Tony <3  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/75580/75580_900.png)  
  
there  
  
equality  
  
Okay, now that we've got that out of the way.  
  
I'm going to watch TV in the common room if anyone wants to join me.  
  
Clint  
what are you watching?  
  
I don't know yet.  
  
Tony <3  
bruce and I will be in the lab  
  
got a man to see about a scepter  
  
Bruce  
We'll come down for dinner later.  
  
Okay.  
  
Clint  
lets make it a movie night  
  
ill get the chips, someone should make popcorn  
  
Natasha  
Roger  
  
Clint  
thor, you in?  
  
Thor  
I am on my way.  
  
Tony <3  
have fun guys!  
  
You too.  
  
Don't do anything stupid.  
  
Tony <3  
course not  
  
Bruce  
That's what I'm here for.  
  
Thanks, Bruce.  
  
Tony <3  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Clint  
gross  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I shamelessly indulge in sexy pictures of ScarJo and Jeremy Renner? Yes. Yes, I did. Fight me.


	12. Sunday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. There will be one more later today. See you then!

Brucey Wusey  
  
**Today** 4:31 AM  
time to rock n roll  
  
get your ass up here  
  
It's four in the morning.  
  
your point?  
  
…  
  
Be there in ten.  
  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  



	13. Sunday Part 2

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 3:49 PM  
Hey. How are things going up there?  
  
5:18 PM  
honestly not great  
  
jarvis is having trouble with the data input, theres so much shit going on in that thing  
  
its fiddly as fuck  
  
I'm sure you'll figure it out.  
  
You always do.  
  
thanks  
  
sorry but can we talk later?  
  
I really need to get this done  
  
Sure.  
  
Do you want me to bring you dinner later?  
  
that would be great thanks  
  
I'll bring some for Bruce too.  
  
youre seriously the best  
  
Don't mention it (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
8:34 PM  
I looked up that hotel you said you booked.  
  
8:39 PM  
do you like it?  
  
It looks nice.  
  
I couldn't help but notice that it has a highly intensive wellness program.  
  
whoops  
  
busted  
  
ive done their manipedi thing once and now im hooked  
  
You have a serious obsession with pedicures.  
  
just means that I can give a mean foot massage, dunno what youre complaining about  
  
Your massages are pretty amazing.  
  
see?  
  
and you dont even have to pay extra for the happy ending (Smirking Face )  
  
Lucky me.  
  
How are things going in the lab?  
  
meh  
  
jarvis is running about a billion variables as we speak  
  
im giving him ten minutes before I change the parameters  
  
Variables?  
  
im still trying to find my way in  
  
its a complex structure, almost like a human brain  
  
That sounds  
  
Actually that sounds terrifying.  
  
Are you saying that it's a person?  
  
no  
  
not in the literal sense  
  
but it probably has a personality yeah  
  
That's insane.  
  
the future of ai maybe  
  
anyway what are you up to?  
  
Not much.  
  
I went for a run earlier and now I'm watching a movie with Thor.  
  
having fun?  
  
I have popcorn in my hair because he flinched so hard he threw the entire bowl across the couch.  
  
thats a yes then?  
  
Hell yes.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Who knew the god of thunder would be scared of horror movies?  
  
the more you know  
  
what are you watching?  
  
The Grudge.  
  
ooooooh  
  
did he scream when the wife came out from under the blanket?  
  
Like a baby.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
god I wish I couldve seen that  
  
It was amazing.  
  
Shame about the popcorn though.  
  
ill keep it in my prayers  
  
you were completely fine of course  
  
Of course.  
  
I love horror.  
  
which is why youre texting me instead of watching the movie  
  
and why you hid under a blanket when we watched paranormal activity  
  
I gave you a blowjob, you ass.  
  
yeah to distract yourself  
  
and myself  
  
all our selfs  
  
Well, it worked, didn't it?  
  
I still think we should rewatch it  
  
you missed the ending  
  
We absolutely can.  
  
aww look at you, brave little soldier  
  
Don't make me come up there.  
  
I have a popcorn bowl and I'm not afraid to use it.  
  
yeah well I know karate  
  
You absolutely don't.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/82008/82008_900.png)  
  
(Man Facepalming)(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
try me bitch  
  
I'd rather not.  
  
ah shit  
  
sorry gotta get back to work  
  
Okay.  
  
Don't stay up too late.  
  
And no more coffee.  
  
you can take my freedom but youll never take my coffee  
  
Bruce will.  
  
!!!  
  
Good night (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
you are evil incarnate rogers  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	14. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had strings but now I'm free. I've got no strings on me...

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 9:29 AM  
Clint is eating all the cheetos.  
  
Requesting backup.  
  
11:12 AM  
Nat's making soup. Do you want any?  
  
11:59 AM  
It should be done around 1300 if you want lunch.  
  
1:42 PM  
We've put some leftovers in the fridge for you and Bruce.  
  
Come down later if you can, you should eat a proper meal.  
  
3:29 PM  
We're going out for a bit. I hope everything's alright up there?  
  
6:55 PM  
fuck sorry I just saw your messages  
  
ill get the leftovers if theyre still there, thank you  
  
Is this the first break you've taken all day?  
  
uh  
  
no?  
  
Tony.  
  
Do we need to have this conversation again?  
  
eat rest sleep I got it  
  
Do you?  
  
You've been holed up in there all day.  
  
science doesnt sleep  
  
Scientists should.  
  
look were trying okay but its really fucking difficult  
  
I can figure it out though, I can  
  
I'm not saying you can't.  
  
I just worry about you, Tony.  
  
dont worry ill crack it  
  
That's not what I'm worried about here.  
  
bruce is keeping me watered and fed  
  
and clint dropped off some donuts earlier  
  
im fine  
  
Okay.  
  
So how are you doing? I haven't seen you all day.  
  
oh you know  
  
im at the ripping my hair out stage  
  
but I think this might be the answer to a lot of humanitys problems  
  
That sounds a bit ambitious, don't you think?  
  
no you dont understand  
  
its such highly advanced code, ive never seen anything like it  
  
but I know I can crack it  
  
...Should you?  
  
should I what?  
  
Crack it.  
  
why shouldnt I?  
  
thats what science is about  
  
It could be dangerous.  
  
making the iron man suit was dangerous  
  
hell, getting injected with an experimental serum made by a mad scientist was beyond fucking dangerous  
  
Erskine wasn't a mad scientist.  
  
my point still stands  
  
look this is a one time chance for us okay? we have a technology at our hands thats beyond all of our advancements in the field of ai  
  
would be a shame not to make the most of it  
  
I'm pretty sure that's what inspired Phase Two.  
  
thats different  
  
fury wanted to make weapons  
  
And what are you making?  
  
7:12 PM  
Tony  
  
you know I dont make weapons anymore  
  
Yeah but what ARE you making?  
  
nothing  
  
im exploring possibilities  
  
What does that mean?  
  
exactly that  
  
the scepter is incredible  
  
if we can understand it we could do great things with it  
  
You said you were just analyzing it.  
  
I am  
  
Really?  
  
Because it sounds like you're planning on using it.  
  
wouldnt you?  
  
if you could make things better with the scepter wouldnt you do it?  
  
I don't trust alien tech.  
  
And neither should you. Especially when we don't know the first thing about it.  
  
I know enough to know what it is  
  
Oh really?  
  
the most advanced artificial intelligence weve ever seen  
  
bruce agrees with me btw  
  
Agrees on what?  
  
exploring  
  
possibilities  
  
You still haven't told me what that means.  
  
doesnt matter  
  
I think it does.  
  
Tony, you know that this is playing with fire, right?  
  
ive always been partial to that  
  
did I ever tell you about the time I almost burned down the mansion?  
  
Don't change the subject.  
  
I was reading under the blanket but then I got bored and started taking apart my flashlight to make a laser. set the blanket on fire. jarvis carried me out  
  
dad was so fucking pissed  
  
Tony, please don't do anything stupid.  
  
im not  
  
I promise you steve, its not stupid  
  
never stupid to be prepared  
  
Prepared for what?  
  
7:46 PM  
Tony?  
  
7:51 PM  
sorry  
  
j couldnt download it again fuck I dont know what im doing wrong  
  
Tony, prepared for what?  
  
sorry im tired, I was just rambling  
  
we gotta be prepared for anything right? I mean weve fought aliens for fucks sake  
  
thats all I meant  
  
Okay.  
  
You need to sleep. And I really want to see you.  
  
im gonna be working for a while, dont know when well be done  
  
Tony, come up to our room.  
  
I want to see you.  
  
gimme two hours  
  
Fine.  
  
Promise me you'll come up here.  
  
fine fucking hell  
  
whats your problem?  
  
I don't know, maybe nothing.  
  
well that's not cryptic at all  
  
But you're scaring me a little.  
  
the fuck?  
  
why?  
  
You don't sound like yourself.  
  
what the hell does that mean?  
  
look im sorry if im being snappy  
  
I just want to finish this shit and its kind of frustrating that nothing weve tried has worked so far  
  
ill come up and take a break later, I promise  
  
Okay.  
  
Please be careful.  
  
I am  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	15. Tuesday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry that this one took longer than usual. I got pretty sick this morning but I already feel a lot better. I'll try to get the next chapter done by tomorrow but if I don't I just wanted you to know why. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

!Assemble!  
  
**Today** 9:54 AM  
Clint  
test test one two everyone ready?  
  
why am I asking, you are certainly not ready  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/91664/91664_900.png)  
  
thor, what in the fuck is this?  
  
Thor  
Ah, yes. I required assistance with one of the many challenges that come with your electronic tablets.  
  
Clint  
ok yeah but that doesnt look like an apple store  
  
and you live with tony stark, what better tech support can you get?  
  
Thor  
I believe you'll find that my friend Daryl was very helpful.  
  
He lives in Australia. I plan to visit him once our endeavors here are over.  
  
Clint  
why the fuck were you in australia??  
  
Thor  
To see the Great Barrier Reef.  
  
Clint  
ah of course  
  
Natasha  
You went sightseeing a lot, didn't you?  
  
Thor  
Indeed.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/92355/92355_900.png)  
  
I found many a quaint creature.  
  
Clint  
glad you had fun big guy  
  
Sorry to interrupt but has anyone heard from Tony or Bruce? I can't reach them.  
  
Clint  
nah theyre buried deep  
  
jarvis says theyre still alive though  
  
Okay.  
  
Natasha  
Don't worry, they always do this  
  
I know.  
  
That picture is very nice, Thor.  
  
Thor  
Thank you, Steve.  
  
I have sent it to Daryl on a mug and a phone case respectively.  
  
Clint  
of course you did  
  
Thor  
I saved two point sixty dollars by buying them as a set.  
  
The lady at the front desk was very insightful. She even offered a gift wrap which I refused solely because the raven's talons would likely have scratched the paper.  
  
Clint  
oof  
  
for a moment I thought you said sixty dollars  
  
I was gonna ask where the fuck you shopped  
  
Raven?  
  
Thor  
I tried to use your earthen mailing services but they would not send my package.  
  
So I sent a raven.  
  
Natasha  
You made a raven carry a mug and a phone case to Australia?  
  
Clint  
weirdly enough thats not the craziest thing ive ever heard  
  
Thor  
I have sent many a raven to my friend Daryl.  
  
Sadly he has yet to reply.  
  
Clint  
did you... include a return address by any chance?  
  
Thor  
No, what for?  
  
Clint  
ah  
  
come to the common room later, ill explain it to you  
  
Thor  
That is most kind of you, Clinton, I thank you.  
  
Clint  
...why do I even try  
  
Natasha  
Any chance we could turn this into a team lunch, Clinton?  
  
Clint  
nat I swear to god  
  
Great idea!  
  
We could spar together after lunch. Burn off some of those calories.  
  
Clint  
okay youve lost all subtlety with the food baiting  
  
and who taught you about calories?  
  
We knew about calories in the forties, Clint.  
  
...Clinton.  
  
Clint  
!!!  
  
this is bullying  
  
you are reported and blocked  
  
Natasha  
Sparring sounds good  
  
I could go a few rounds if you're free right now  
  
Meet you in the gym.  
  
Clint, Thor?  
  
Thor  
It would be my honor and my privilege.  
  
Clint  
what he said  
  
Great.  
  
See you in ten.  
  
Clint  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
1:52 PM  
Clint  
im bored  
  
does anyone wanna hang out?  
  
if yes, the entry fee to the common room is one bag of chips  
  
Natasha  
Sure  
  
Do you want sour cream or honey bbq?  
  
Clint  
yes  
  
The entire pantry is full of chips.  
  
You could just get some yourself.  
  
Clint  
that involves getting up  
  
im good right here thanks  
  
Natasha  
Sounds like someone wants to run extra laps tomorrow  
  
Clint  
youre not the boss of me  
  
Natasha  
Cap?  
  
Done.  
  
Clint  
...damn it  
  
4:12 PM  
Bruce  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/87220/87220_900.png)  
  
I'm happy to report that we are still alive.  
  
Although Tony is doing a pretty good impression of a dead starfish right now.  
  
Did he at least eat something?  
  
Bruce  
I made him take a lunch break.  
  
Don't worry, we're fine.  
  
Thank you, Bruce.  
  
Clint  
concerned parents are concerned  
  
Tony is my boyfriend, Clint, that's gross.  
  
Clint  
yeah well youre still helicoptering  
  
not that I blame you, hes like an actual child sometimes  
  
Natasha  
I don't want to hear that from you  
  
Clint  
the hell did I do?  
  
Natasha  
If you have to ask that the lesson clearly hasn't sunken in yet  
  
Cap, more laps!  
  
Done.  
  
Clint  
oh HELL no!  
  
Natasha  
The Captain has spoken  
  
Clint  
ill get you back for this  
  
Natasha  
Try it, I dare you  
  
Bruce  
Fighting siblings are fighting.  
  
Clint  
shut up!  
  
Natasha  
...You shut up.  
  
6:13 PM  
Clint  
okay I give up, has anyone seen my jacket?  
  
Which one?  
  
Clint  
dude I literally have one jacket  
  
Natasha  
You have three  
  
But the leather one you're looking for is under the red blanket on the common room couch  
  
Clint  
oh  
  
okay  
  
thanks  
  
Bruce  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Clint  
yea yea laugh it up  
  
dont think ill help you if she ever decides to kill you in your sleep  
  
She won't.  
  
Bruce  
The other guy wouldn't let her anyway.  
  
Clint  
ok wow that went south fast  
  
do I have to send pictures of kittens now?  
  
Bruce  
That's Tony's job.  
  
Where is he anyway? He was supposed to come to the penthouse by six.  
  
Bruce  
Still in the lab.  
  
He set a reminder though, Jarvis will send him down.  
  
Okay, good.  
  
Clint  
cool  
  
I heard rhodeys gonna be there, I havent seen him in ages  
  
I invited Sam too.  
  
Clint  
oh FUCK yeah!  
  
he still owes me a rematch  
  
Natasha  
You will never beat him at hearts, I don't know why you even try  
  
Clint  
not with that defeatist attitude I wont  
  
arent you supposed to gas me up?  
  
Natasha  
You can do it.  
  
Clint  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
not one of your finest lies  
  
Okay, I'll be in the lobby by seven to help set everything up.  
  
You're all free to join me.  
  
Bruce  
Tony hired a party service, you don't need to help out, Steve.  
  
Doesn't mean I can't.  
  
Clint  
sure  
  
ill pregame if nothing else  
  
Natasha  
Now there's an idea  
  
See you in the lobby  
  
Clint  
(White Right Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Right)(Smiling Face With Sunglasses )(White Right Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Right)  
  



	16. Tuesday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!! Sorry for taking two days off, I spent most of them sleeping to stave off the awfulness of my body being an asshole but I feel a lot better now! Thank you guys so much for all of the concern and well-wishes, it really means a lot to me. Back to the regularly scheduled program we go ;)
> 
> I feel bad for leaving on a cliffhanger of all things but I hope this chapter makes up for it. We finally get to see them meet in person, thank god. Hope you enjoy it and I'll see you tomorrow <3

The door to their bedroom was closed but Steve didn't bother knocking before he walked in, not at all surprised to find Tony already sitting on their bed. Tony's shirt hung loosely off one shoulder and the words Steve wanted to say died on his tongue the second he noticed the specks of red on Tony's arm.

“Jesus,” he breathed. “What are you doing?”

Tony turned towards him, a pair of tweezers clutched in his hand, and Steve was by his side in an instant, grabbing his arm and hissing at the sight of tiny glass shards lodged under the skin.

“Jesus Christ, Tony, why didn't you say anything?”

Tony scoffed, glaring at a spot on the wall. “When exactly? Before or after everyone started yelling at me?”

“Nobody was yelling at you,” Steve said tensely, gentling his grip when Tony grimaced as he took the tweezers from Tony's hand and knelt down in front of him. “No thanks to you.”

Tony was silent, not even flinching when Steve started pulling the shards out from under his skin, dropping them onto the tiny dish by Tony's leg. Judging by the amount of glass already on there Tony must have been at this for a while.

It hurt in a distant sort of way to know that Tony had hid this from him too. As if Steve needed more reasons to be upset on top of all the other secrets that had apparently been piling up behind his back.

Tony let out a soft grunt when Steve pulled out one of the bigger shards, drops of blood running down Tony's arm almost immediately. Steve frowned, grabbing a paper towel from the nightstand and pressing it to the cut.

“Here, hold this.”

Tony complied without looking at him and that dismissal only fanned the anger that was already roiling in Steve's gut. He breathed through it, determined to talk about this like adults instead of starting a fight. It didn't matter how hurt he was or how much he wanted to pick Tony up and shake him, it wouldn't help anything.

When Steve finally got the last piece of glass out and patted away all the tiny spots of blood Tony sighed reluctantly, not quite meeting Steve's eyes.

“Could you get my back?”

“There's more?” Steve asked, leaning sideways to get a good look at Tony's shoulder. “Damn it, Tony.”

“Sorry,” Tony said and Steve shook his head.

“I'll get it.”

He got up on the bed behind Tony, shuffling forward on his knees until he could reach his back. Tony winced at the first touch of the tweezers before he seemed to consciously relax with a drawn out sigh. The tension in his back remained though.

Steve didn't comment as he picked one of the biggest shards to start with. Tony's back looked even worse than his arm, speckles of dried blood everywhere. Steve hadn't seen him go down during the fight but he must've slid across the floor to get this much glass under his skin, all because of that damned fucking robot –

“What the hell were you thinking?”

Steve hadn't meant to speak but once the words were out he couldn't stop himself.

“I can't believe you. Bruce said that you pitched Ultron to him months ago, _months_. I don't even want to know how long this has been going on. Were you ever going to tell me?”

Tony stayed silent but Steve could feel the way his shoulders tensed under his hands. Steve's grip on the tweezers was so tight he almost bent the metal.

“Did you forget what happened to Clint? Dr. Selvig? God damn it, Tony, we both know how dangerous the scepter is! You told me you wouldn't use it and then you turned around and did just that. Why would you do that?”

Tony still didn't respond and Steve had to take a steadying breath before he continued. “I just don't understand. You told me you were done making weapons.”

Tony bristled. “Ultron isn't a weapon.”

“Really?” Steve asked dubiously, letting another shard clatter onto the dish. “Because he managed to put a hole through the ceiling just fine.”

“That wasn't supposed to happen!” Tony snapped. “Ultron is a program! How the fuck was I supposed to know he'd hijack a suit?”

Steve closed his eyes, slowly counting to ten in his head. “Things like that don't just happen, Tony. You should have known it was a risk.”

“JARVIS was monitoring everything!” Tony tried to pull away from Steve but Steve pushed him back down with a warning tap of the tweezers. “I had it under control!”

Steve frowned. “You used unknown alien technology to make it. I'd say that puts it pretty far out of your control.”

Tony yanked his shoulder out of Steve's grip to turn around and glare at him. “I had to take that risk, don't you understand? We're defenseless down here, after what happened in New York we've all but painted a target on our fucking backs –“

“Whoa whoa, hey, what?” Steve cut him off with a frown. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Tony groaned in frustration, rubbing aggressively at his hair. “You can't see it! None of you! We're fucked against what's out there. You didn't see it but I did! And I'm telling you we fucking need this!”

“Need what? You – stop that!” He grabbed Tony's hands to stop him from scratching at his scalp, more than a little alarmed. “What are you doing?”

“We're so unprepared,” Tony said and his eyes looked haunted, like they were miles away. “I thought it would work, with the scepter it was almost perfect, and Bruce – he –“ His face twisted. “I don't know why it went wrong but I didn't want it to be like this, Steve, you gotta believe me!”

“I know,” Steve said quickly, a tight knot of fear in his gut as he watched Tony unravel, his whole body crumpling. “Hey, stop, we can fix this –“

“I can fix it,” Tony said and Steve tried to catch his eye but Tony still wouldn't look at him, his hands shaking ever so slightly where Steve held them tightly against his chest.

“Tony, hey. Tony? We'll fix it together, okay? The team –“

“No.” Tony shook his head, trying to push Steve away. “This is my mess, you don't have to –“

“Tony,” Steve pressed and Tony's eyes finally focussed on him, making Steve's shoulders sag in relief. “There you are. Listen to me, okay? You won't do this alone. We can –“

“No.”

Steve's brow furrowed. “Tony –“

“I don't want you involved.”

Steve's mouth snapped shut. For a second it almost felt like Tony's words had actually slapped him in the face. “What?”

“You shouldn't – I mean, you don't have to –“

“I want to!” 

“No!” Tony shouted, eyes wild as he looked at Steve. “You can't!”

“Tony, please,” Steve said urgently, grabbing Tony's shoulders. “You don't mean that. Talk to me.” Tony tried to bat his hands away but Steve persisted, holding him close. “We're a team. And you and me, we're partners, right? We said we'd do this together –“

“This isn't your problem!” Tony said almost desperately, clutching at Steve now rather than pushing him away. “Please, Steve, you gotta stay out of this!”

“You know I can't do that,” Steve said as calmly as he could even though Tony's face twisted with heartbreak at his words. “You know that. Tony, this isn't you. I don't know what's wrong but we can figure it out if you just tell me why you –“

“Maybe I just don't want you to fucking die!”

Tony's breathing was almost unbearably loud in the silence, every hitch twisting Steve's heart into an even tighter knot. It took him a while to find his voice.

“What?”

Tony took a shaky breath, eyes squeezed shut in what looked like pain. “I saw it, okay? I watched you die.”

Steve tried his best to stay calm but his heart was racing. He'd known something was wrong but this was really setting off alarm bells in his brain. “How? When?”

Tony got a complicated look in his eyes before he shook his head, scowling at Steve. “Does it matter?”

“Yes,” Steve said curtly and Tony grimaced.

“There was – I saw what will happen to you when the Chitauri come back. The whole team dies. Everyone dies.” Tony's hands were starting to tremble and Steve grabbed them to hold them still. “And it's because I didn't do enough.”

Steve frowned. “Where did you –“

“It doesn't matter, Steve! You're going to die! Could we focus on that please?”

“I'm not going to die,” Steve said but Tony talked over him.

“You didn't see it, Steve! There was a huge army out there, giant troops and fucking – fucking ships and I bet there's more where they came from. We need to be prepared for when they attack, we need shielding and sensors and I should have gotten started on this ages ago, fuck, I'm such an idiot –“

“Okay, slow down,” Steve said, trying to keep Tony from ripping at his hair again. “There's no threat. We beat them, remember? You flew a nuke into space and destroyed their fleet.”

“We're not safe, don't you understand?” Tony's eyes were wide when he glared at Steve. “We're not! I gotta make it safe, Steve, I gotta – I gotta –“

“That isn't on you, Tony.”

“Of course it is,” Tony said and Steve could hear the desperation behind it. “I'm the only one on earth who is qualified. I'm supposed to figure this shit out.”

“Not on your own,” Steve said and Tony took a deep breath, his mouth twisting with something like pain.

“You can't help me with this, Steve.”

“Of course I can.” Steve tried to keep his voice even even though he could feel fear and panic warring in his gut. “None of the team are engineers but we still managed to protect the world just fine, didn't we?”

“Ultron was supposed to protect us. And he killed JARVIS.”

Steve's heart dropped. “Tony...”

“Can you just –“ Tony dropped his head, running a hand across his face. He looked so defeated that it physically hurt somewhere in Steve's chest. “Can we just go to bed? Please?”

“We should talk about this, Tony. I think you –“

“Steve,” Tony interrupted him, a tired sadness in his eyes that made Steve's throat feel tight. “Please.”

Steve swallowed heavily. He knew he should press the issue, get to the bottom of it right here and now, but he ached to hold Tony, to try and offer what comfort he could. In the end it wasn't really a choice. “Your shoulder first.”

Tony looked surprised for a second before his lips twitched humorlessly, turning away from Steve. “Right. Sorry.”

Steve made short work of the remaining shards, putting a bandaid on two of the larger cuts before he gently wiped the rest of the blood away with a damp towel, pressing a kiss to the skin when he was done.

“You're not alone, Tony,” he said quietly, wrapping his arms around him. Tony stiffened but Steve stayed right where he was, rubbing slow, soothing circles into his skin. “No matter what happens, me and the team, we'll be there. Okay?”

It still took a few moments before Steve felt Tony relax into his hold, hands coming up to cover Steve's. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Steve said, closing his eyes as he concentrated on Tony's warmth against him, the comforting scent of his shampoo that usually never failed to calm him down. But he couldn't quite shake it, that queasy feeling of unease in his stomach.

Steve had thought they were past this, that they had agreed not to hide their problems from one another, but Tony had kept all of this to himself for days if not weeks. If Tony hadn't trusted him with this – what else was there?

“Steve?” Tony asked but Steve only tightened his grip, hiding his face in Tony's hair. He'd told Bruce, was the thing. Steve couldn't not take it personally and it hurt, that stab of betrayal. They had tried so hard to work past their differences but if Tony still didn't trust him – “Hey.”

Tony turned in his arms and Steve's breathing hitched at the look in his eyes, a wave of fear freezing the blood in his veins when he suddenly realized that he had felt this before, this sense of foreboding that seemed almost inevitable.

_I'm going to lose him._

“What's wrong?” Tony asked and suddenly the distance between them seemed like a gaping canyon and Steve couldn't take it –

He leaned forward to kiss him but as soon as their lips touched Tony winced and pulled away. Steve must've not hidden the hurt on his face fast enough because Tony immediately shook his head, putting a hand on Steve's cheek. “No no, not you, I just – split lip.”

Steve's eyes darted down to the corner of Tony's mouth where the skin was visibly torn. “Oh. Sorry, I didn't –“

He was cut off by Tony's mouth on his as Tony dragged him closer, pulling at Steve's neck until he shifted so he was leaning over Tony, slowly pressing him down into the mattress. Steve shivered when Tony's fingers dragged against his ear lobe just as their tongues brushed in the air between them.

“Don't wanna hurt you,” he mumbled against Tony's lips but Tony only made a displeased noise as he reeled him in again. He could feel Tony's rumbling groan against his own chest where they were pressed together but it trailed off into a hiss abruptly when Steve shifted his weight.

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled, moving his weight off Tony's injured side and getting rewarded with another dirty kiss that promised a whole lot more. But it only took a few minutes before Tony was squirming under him in a decidedly unsexy way, his face twisting with discomfort, and Steve reluctantly pulled away, silencing Tony's whine with another quick kiss.

“You should rest. Not the best idea to do this with a hurt shoulder anyway.”

Tony huffed but Steve rolled off him, pulling Tony against his chest instead so he could wrap their blanket around them both.

“Don't want to,” Tony muttered petulantly and Steve pressed one last kiss to his lips before he wrapped Tony up in his arms.

“We have some long days ahead of us. You should get some sleep while we still can.”

Tony sighed but snuggled closer, tucking his face into the crook of Steve's neck. “Okay. Night, Steve.”

Steve brushed a hand through Tony's hair, his chest still swirling with an underlying dread but he pushed it down. All of this could wait until tomorrow.

“Good night, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a bunch of liberties in this chapter. I've decided to exaggerate the effects of Wanda's magic and the scepter on Tony's mind which will come into play later when the rest of the team gets mind whammied too. Also, I feel like watching Steve die would have a much bigger effect on Tony in this universe, seeing as Steve is his beau and everything. That's my excuse for making this waaaay more dramatic than canon ;) Hope you enjoyed the angst and I'll see you tomorrow <3


	17. Wednesday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We're getting into the thick of it now. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, it means the world to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 12:57 PM  
Strucker is dead.  
  
I know  
  
hill sent me the picture  
  
did you get those reports?  
  
We're still at the DOI but so far no one has seen the twins.  
  
Hill is pretty confident that we'll find something though.  
  
any other trails?  
  
Other than the facilities getting wrecked? No.  
  
He's everywhere.  
  
great  
  
Anything on your end?  
  
no  
  
Fantastic.  
  
3:41 PM  
I found him  
  
get up here  
  
4:29 PM  
Clint asks if you have those shock arrows ready?  
  
I do  
  
couldve asked me himself  
  
He's prepping the quinjet.  
  
Did you find the ship?  
  
yeah  
  
its called the churchill, british ship unsurprisingly  
  
should be stranded near johannesburg  
  
Should be?  
  
is  
  
theres an old ship graveyard  
  
And you're sure it's there?  
  
YES. I am  
  
Okay.  
  
Sorry, just making sure.  
  
yeah  
  
Are you sure you're okay to be going?  
  
youre NOT going to bench me for this  
  
im fine  
  
You are very much not fine.  
  
well were all fucked if ultron gets to klaue before we do  
  
and I know where he is  
  
Allegedly.  
  
fuck you  
  
Don't talk to me like that.  
  
4:43 PM  
im sorry  
  
that was uncalled for  
  
I know you're messed up but you've got to keep it together.  
  
I know  
  
im okay steve, really  
  
just stressed  
  
You are not okay and as soon as we have Klaue in custody we will talk about it.  
  
As much as I hate it the mission is more important right now.  
  
agreed  
  
Just promise me you won't do anything stupid.  
  
I wont  
  
Promise me.  
  
oh my god fine I promise  
  
Thank you.  
  
4:49 PM  
when are we leaving?  
  
ETD 33 minutes.  
  
okay  
  
5:51 PM  
Hey.  
  
hey  
  
you alright over there?  
  
You keep looking at your phone. Just wanted to know what that's about.  
  
pepper  
  
theres a new launch going on at si right now and shes climbing up the walls  
  
Oh.  
  
nothing she cant handle  
  
just sucks that I cant help  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
my own fault  
  
Yeah.  
  
What's the launch about?  
  
a new interface for jocasta, a prototype starkphone assistant ai  
  
...the irony of that is not lost on me  
  
I wasn't going to say anything.  
  
sure you werent  
  
wow youre typing an awful lot there  
  
is this an impending lecture? cause I really dont need that right now  
  
Listen, about last night. I know you want me to ignore what's going on with you but fact is that something is very wrong. I asked Nat if she knew anyone who might be able to help and all she could think of was asking Professor X to take a look into your mind and see if he could find out what happened to you. I haven't called him yet because in the end it should be your choice but please think about it, okay? I don't know if it's an effect of whatever did this to you that you've refused to seek help so far but I'm really worried about you and I want to help you. Please don't be mad that I did this.  
  
Just think about it, okay? For me.  
  
wow  
  
okay  
  
6:07 PM  
Please consider it at least? I really think you need help.  
  
I said okay  
  
Really?  
  
fucking hell  
  
can we talk about this after we bust klaue please?  
  
Yeah, okay.  
  
thank you  
  
We're almost there anyway.  
  
Are you ready?  
  
as ill ever be  
  
lead the way captain  
  



	18. Wednesday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I'm trying out a new type of formatting in this chapter (that will have some plot relevance later on). I was inspired by the fic "1796 Broadway" by rainproof and teaberryblue. If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend that you check it out, it's absolutely amazing. It's a bit of a time commitment but it's worth it, I promise!
> 
> Tell me what you think of this format and I'll see you in the next chapter with a regularly scheduled texting chap! Love you guys! <3

[QUINJET.MARK.197 / SYSTEM ACTIVE] 

[QUINJET.MARK.197 / MAINFRAME MOTION SENSOR TRACKING: ORGANIC: STARK.Anthony.Edward, BARTON.Clinton.Francis, ROMANOVA.Natalia.Alianova, ODINSON.Thor, BANNER.Robert.Bruce, ROGERS.Steven.Grant] 

[AUDIO SURVEILLANCE ACTIVE] 

{{TRANSMITTING}} 

[footsteps]

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Hey. You wanna switch out?

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** No, I'm good.

If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time. We're still a few hours out.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Few hours from where?

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** Safe house.

[rustling]

[chair creaking]

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** You look like crap.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** Better than these guys.

[creaking]

You don't look so hot either.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Yeah, I, uh. Put Bruce through a building.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** Shit. You okay?

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Yeah.

I don't think he is.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** Don't think any of them are.

Getting your mind warped is never fun. Take it from me.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Is that what happened?

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** I guess so. The girl, she did some red magic shit and suddenly, boom, whole team's down.

Guess she got Bruce too.

[engine humming]

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** This is really bad.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** Tell me about it.

Bet the media's loving us right now.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** How'd you get out of there?

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** My superior intellect.

Those shock arrows are awesome by the way.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** I hope you fried her brain.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** They're just kids. Asshole kids with a giant chip on their shoulder but still. I don't even wanna know what happened to them that they turned to HYDRA for help.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Doesn't excuse what they did.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** Course not.

But it does put it in perspective.

[engine humming]

Steve is worried about you, you know?

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Yeah, I know.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** Wow, don't sound so happy about it.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** This is none of you business, Clinton.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** I swear to god I will throw you out of this plane.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Don't bother. With my luck I'd probably survive.

[engine humming]

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** I don't get paid to be team therapist, you know.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** No one asked you to.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** Then get your shit together.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** I'm not –

[hissing]

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** Shit. Hey. You okay?

Stark?

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Fine.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** You sure? Cause you don't look fine.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Could you keep your voice down, asshat? He's got super hearing.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** None of them are listening.

In case you didn't notice, half the team's in shock. We're lucky they're still conscious.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Fuck. This is so fucked.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** I'll say.

[engine humming]

At least we're still okay, right?

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Yeah.

[engine humming]

Where are we going?

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** I told you.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** But for real.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** You'll see.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Wow, that's not cryptic at all.

Why do your have a safe house in Missouri?

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** Fury set it up for me.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Oh great.

And you're sure it's safe?

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** It's not in any files that Ultron would be able to reach.

So unless he's tracking the jet somehow –

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** No, no way.

I went over this thing with a fine comb. If there's any tracking device left on here I'll eat my fucking helmet.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** Alright.

I'm counting on you, Stark.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Just get us there.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** Yeah yeah.

Get some sleep. You look like shit.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Love you too, snuggle puff.

Wake me when you wanna switch out.

 **BARTON.Clinton.Francis:** Sure thing, sweet cheeks.

[creaking]

[footsteps]

{{END SURVEILLANCE. TRANSMITTING}} 

{{TRANSMISSION SENT}} 


	19. Thursday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who wanted see sharing a bed action, sorry but that'll have to wait until the next chapter. For story purposes I put them in separate rooms, Tony with Bruce and Steve with Nat. Thanks for reading and I will see you tomorrow! Toodles!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 10:21 PM  
hey  
  
10:23 PM  
Tony, we're two rooms apart. Why are you texting me?  
  
cant sleep  
  
Okay.  
  
Meet me in the kitchen?  
  
no  
  
?  
  
sorry I shouldnt have texted you  
  
good night  
  
What's wrong?  
  
10:25 PM  
Tony  
  
you cant be serious  
  
What?  
  
you know whats wrong  
  
does homicidal killer robot ring a bell?  
  
I'm coming over to your room.  
  
no dont  
  
bruce is asleep  
  
Okay.  
  
Look, the last few days haven't been easy for me either and I'd really like to see you.  
  
Please?  
  
I dont know if thats a good idea  
  
Why?  
  
I dnt want to fight  
  
Me neither.  
  
we will though  
  
No, we won't.  
  
disagree  
  
youre mad and I cant take a lecture right now steve, I just cant  
  
I know I deserve it but please just not tonight okay  
  
10:29 PM  
I'm going down to the kitchen. You're free to join me.  
  
10:37 PM  
I think I know what happened to you.  
  
well that sounds ominous  
  
You said you saw me die.  
  
I saw something too.  
  
what are you talking about?  
  
Wanda Maximoff  
  
She has some sort of power, I don't know what it is but she trapped us all in a nightmare. I think she might be behind what happened to you.  
  
a nightmare?  
  
Worst fear.  
  
I don't know how it works but I talked to Natasha and Bruce and they said they felt it too.  
  
felt what?  
  
This  
  
I don't know.  
  
im afraid youll have to be a little more specific  
  
I don't want to tell you over the phone.  
  
To be honest I don't really want to talk about it at all.  
  
then whyd you bring it up?  
  
Because it's important.  
  
She might have done something to you too.  
  
and how do you figure that?  
  
Why else would you have seen something like that?  
  
You haven't been the same since Sokovia.  
  
I didnt even see her there  
  
Maybe she made you forget.  
  
thats a pretty big maybe  
  
Tony  
  
You know this isn't you.  
  
10:49 PM  
say I believe you  
  
what then?  
  
We deal with it.  
  
Maybe those nightmares have long lasting effects that we're unaware of.  
  
We need to be careful.  
  
it wasnt a nightmare  
  
it was my legacy  
  
It wasn't.  
  
you dont know that  
  
what if she showed me the future?  
  
She didn't.  
  
how can you be so sure?  
  
Because what she showed me wasn't.  
  
I bet the others weren't either.  
  
what did she show you?  
  
Not over the phone.  
  
Come to the kitchen, please.  
  
10:51 PM  
okay  
  
ill be right down  
  



	20. Thursday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late. Real life is being a bit of a bitch right now but don't worry, tomorrow we'll get back into the swing of things with (hopefully) an earlier update. Thank you so much for reading <3

“Hey.”

Steve looked up from the coffee in his hands to see Tony leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. “Hey.”

Tony scuffed his shoe against the floor, looking like he would rather be anywhere else. Steve could relate. “So. You wanted to talk.”

“Just sit down, Tony,” Steve said and Tony glanced up at him with an unreadable look in his eyes before he trudged over, pulling out the chair opposite Steve and falling heavily into it. He wrapped his hands around the lukewarm cup of coffee that Steve had set out for him but made no move to drink it. Steve sighed. “Thank you for coming down.”

Tony nodded but didn't say anything, staring stubbornly into the depths of his cup. Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Thor's gone.”

Tony hummed, not sounding surprised.

“He said he needs to go back to Asgard to make sure everything's alright,” Steve stirred his coffee even though there was barely anything left. “Apparently he saw something.”

“I heard,” Tony said. The silence stretched between them like molasses.

“Must be nice to have somewhere to return to,” Steve eventually said and Tony gave him a strange look.

“He can always return to the tower.”

Steve smiled tiredly. “Yeah. I guess that's true.”

Tony drummed his fingers rhythmically against the table. For a long moment neither of them said anything.

They usually talked about everything.

“Ultron said that I can't live without a war.” Steve stared at the traces his spoon left in the almost empty cup. “I wonder if he's right.”

Tony frowned at him. “What the hell does that mean?”

Steve shrugged. “I don't know.”

“Is this about your vision? Cause I thought you didn't want to talk about that.” Steve winced and Tony sighed. “Sorry.”

“It's alright,” Steve said, absentmindedly scratching at a stain on the table that looked suspiciously like blood. He knew it probably wasn't but the thought still made his stomach churn. “I was in a dance hall. Back before the ice.”

He could feel Tony's eyes on him but didn't look up to see. It was already hard enough to get the words out. “They were all dancing. Peggy was there.” He couldn't keep himself from grimacing at the memory. For a moment he'd been so relieved to see her, convinced that it was real – “She asked me to dance.”

“Steve –“

“And you know what? I hated it.” Steve took a shuddering breath. “Because I looked at them and all I could see was death and blood and guns going off and I knew it was a lie, all the dancing and the – the laughter, everything. And I can't shake the feeling that I'm just like them.”

“You're not –“

“We won't ever get to go home, will we?” Steve finally opened his eyes to find Tony looking at him with a stricken expression. “Not really. There's always the next mission. I thought for a while that maybe if we won we could end the war but it never ends, does it? There's never going to be a time where the world doesn't need us and we can't –“

“Steve.”

Steve's throat felt so tight he had trouble taking a full breath. “I just can't see an end to this. I don't know who I am without the shield, it's such a big part of my life, and if I put it down I feel like I'm letting everybody down. But then there's you and I love you so much that it hurts sometimes because you're the one thing that still feels like home but there's a part of me that still thinks that I will lose this again because I did the first time and it would break me, Tony, I don't think I can do this again, I don't want to be alone –“

He startled when an arm wrapped around his shoulders but readily turned into Tony's embrace, pressing his face against Tony's stomach when his eyes started burning.

“Shh,” Tony said soothingly and it made the knot in Steve's stomach loosen just a little bit. “You're not alone. I'm right here, alright?”

“I'm sorry,” Steve said, wincing when he heard the tears in his voice, but Tony's arms only tightened around him.

“I love you, Steve. More than anything. And as long as I'm still here you will always have a place to return to, trust me.”

It would have been such a nice sentiment if not for those last words. He didn't expect them to sting so much.

“You didn't trust me with Ultron,” Steve said unthinkingly and Tony stiffened against him. “Shit. Sorry, I –“

“You really think that?” Tony asked and Steve frowned.

“What?”

“That I –“ Tony's voice wobbled. “Steve. You know I trust you, right?”

Steve really wanted to reassure him but when he went to speak the words got stuck in his throat. Tony made a hurt noise, trying to pull away, but Steve held him back in a surge of panic that finally loosened his tongue.

“I do! I know, okay? I trust you!”

“You don't believe me,” Tony said miserably. “Oh fuck, Steve, you really think – That's not why I didn't tell you!”

“Then why?” Steve asked and he hadn't meant to sound so accusatory but Tony's words brought back all the frustration and disappointment he'd repressed over the past few days, scraping his insides raw. “You told Bruce! What the fuck was I supposed to think?” Tony's face twisted with guilt and Steve sighed. “Look, if I did something that make you think you couldn't trust me –“

“That wasn't it!” Tony said almost desperately. “I promise! Oh my god, why would you think that?”

Steve bristled. “Don't put this on me! We said we wouldn't keep secrets from each other –“

“You died in my arms!”

Steve recoiled, his anger suddenly snuffed out by the pain in Tony's voice. “You –“

“The whole team was dead on a giant pile of bodies and there were Chitauri everywhere, the whole sky full, and you were there and you were _dying_ and I –“ Tony broke off, hiding his eyes with one hand as he breathed in shakily. “You died and I was the only one left.”

Steve's heart dropped. “Tony...”

“You would've told me no,” Tony said haltingly. “I knew that. But I needed to use the scepter. I _had_ to. If there was even the slightest chance to prevent what I saw...”

“You know I would've been right to tell you no, don't you?” Steve asked gently and Tony's lips twisted into a frown.

“Yes, I know.” Tony averted his eyes. “But if you need to hear me say that I regret it, I'm sorry, I don't. I had to at least try.”

Steve grabbed Tony around the waist to pull him onto his lap and Tony gratefully sank against his chest, his breath stuttering against Steve's neck. In the direct light the rings under his eyes were even more prominent and Steve wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in a blanket and forget that any of this ever happened.

But he couldn't.

“This can never happen again,” he said and Tony nodded with a sigh. “I mean it, Tony. If this is going to work we need to be honest with each other. And if you think that any idea you have is one that I would one hundred percent disagree with then maybe that one's especially worth reconsidering.”

Tony huffed a tired laugh. “I'm sure the rest of the team would agree with you.”

“Fury too.” Steve shook his head. “I can't believe he's still alive.”

“I would've been more surprised if he was dead honestly.” Tony looked up at him, his face a stoic mask that Steve recognized as the one Tony wore whenever he was scared of being vulnerable. “Are we okay?”

Steve sighed, running a hand through Tony's hair and smiling faintly when Tony immediately leaned into the touch. “I don't think either of us are okay.”

Tony's face fell but Steve kissed him gently on the lips, lingering for a moment before he pulled away just enough to speak.

“We will be though.”

Tony's eyes softened, a tiny smile tugging at his lips as he snuggled up to Steve. It was a little uncomfortable, the back of the chair digging into Steve's upper back, but he'd be damned if he moved Tony off his lap before he absolutely had to.

“I still want that vacation.”

Tony said it so longingly that it actually startled a laugh out of Steve. “Yeah, well. First we have to save the world. Again.”

Tony smirked. “Just a regular Tuesday.”

Steve poked him in the side and Tony retaliated with a warning nip to Steve's shoulder. Usually this type of thing would have led to a lot less clothes very quickly but the stress of the last few days was weighing heavily on Steve's bones, his eyes already drifting shut in the comfort of Tony's warmth. So he shifted just enough to stand up with Tony still in his arms, setting him gently down on his feet. “Let's go to bed.”

Tony grimaced. “I don't think –“

“Nat won't mind,” Steve said, leading Tony towards the stairs with a hand on his lower back. “I think she wanted to room with Bruce anyway.”

Tony gave him a look but didn't protest when Steve led him down the hall. Natasha took one look at them before she sighed and grabbed her bag, pushing past them in her bathrobe.

“Thanks,” Steve said quietly and she gave him a nod before she closed the door behind her, leaving them to their own devices.

Steve ushered Tony into the bathroom to brush his teeth, handing him a pair of his boxers to sleep in before they went to bed, quietly breathing each others' air as they drifted off.

For the first time in days Steve felt like he had taken a step forward.


	21. Friday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter today. Tomorrow we'll go back to a longer one. Thank you for reading! <3

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 9:29 AM  
I think you took my phone charger  
  
You probably left it at Clint's.  
  
I dont think so  
  
checked under the bed and everything  
  
You're not going to need it where you're going.  
  
ill need it eventually  
  
I'll get you a new one.  
  
steve  
  
I mass produce those things  
  
I just dont want to miss any calls in case something goes wrong  
  
We'll be fine.  
  
Just concentrate on the codes.  
  
I will  
  
you think I wont use my one chance to get a look inside the nexus?  
  
Be careful, okay?  
  
you too  
  
And call me as soon as you get home.  
  
probably better if you call  
  
wouldnt want your phone to go off while youre stalking ultron  
  
I don't take my phone on missions.  
  
thats cause you still refuse to let me alter your uniform  
  
Because you keep threatening me with candy dispensers.  
  
hater  
  
greet cho from me when you see her, alright?  
  
Only if she's okay.  
  
god I hope so  
  
I rewatched the security tape and it almost looked like ultron kept her alive on purpose  
  
he couldve killed her but he didnt  
  
Thank god for that.  
  
At least he hasn't gotten to the nuclear codes yet.  
  
I swear, whoevers keeping him outta there will have a shiny new job at stark industries, starting today  
  
And you're sure you can find them?  
  
positive  
  
everyone leaves traces online  
  
I'll take your word for it.  
  
you better  
  
dropping off bruce now, gotta go  
  
be careful  
  
I will.  
  
1:43 PM  
We're approaching South Korea. Please check in when you reach Norway.  
  
im already there  
  
taking a taxi to oslo  
  
Okay.  
  
dont do anything stupid  
  
That's my line.  
  
im borrowing it  
  
please be careful  
  
I promise.  
  
good  
  
see you tonight  
  
hopefully  
  
See you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	22. Friday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I need you guys' honest opinion on this. I added some code to my work skin to make the code font look like actual coding would. I'm not sure if it's too much or too distracting so I'll need you guys to tell me what you think about the formatting of this chapter. If it doesn't work I'll change it so it's all the same font but I wanted to try it out and see what you think. Thanks for all your comments and I'm looking forward to your opinions. Lots of love!

[NEXUS LVL 27 / MOTION SENSOR TRACKING: ORGANIC: STARK.Anthony.E., HAGEN.Leah, DAHL.Eirik.O.]

[LOGIN INITIATED]

[FACIAL RECOGNITION SOFTWARE ACTIVATED. LOCK ON: STARK, ANTHONY E.]

>>>surveillance trigger/STARK

{{TRIGGER EMERGENCY TRANSMISSION}}

{{TRANSMITTING}}

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** That's right, baby, wake up, daddy's home.

/run/loginsequence

[REQUEST PASSWORD]

>>>yourmotherisafatbitch

[WRONG PASSWORD]

[ACCESS DENIED]

/externaloverride

[REMOTE SYSTEM ACCESS GRANTED] 

**STARK.Anthony.E.:** And we're in.

[footsteps]

 **DAHL.Eirik.O.:** Here you go, Mr – oh.

We could have given you an access code.

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Where's the fun in that?

Now let's see what we've got.

/access/transactionlog

[ACCESS DENIED]

/overridesequence/HtLs9l

[ACCESS DENIED]

/overridesequence/sw1dE7

[ACCESS DENIED] 

**STARK.Anthony.E.:** Damn it. Come on.

/overridesequence/jL333f

[SYSTEM OVERRIDE]

[OVERRIDE SEQUENCE DENIED]

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** What the hell?

[ACCESS DENIED]

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Oh you think you're so clever, huh?

Let's see what you do with this.

/run/override/rebootsystem

[OVERRIDE DENIED]

/run/sequ nc / af3 lsr001000111100110

**STARK.Anthony.E.:** MotherFUCKER!

 **HAGEN.Leah:** Mr Stark?

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** That bitch is scrambling its own code. Hold on a sec.

/rerouteinput/manual

[COMMAND?]

/run/rebootsequence

/access/transactionlog

[ACCESS DENIED]

 **DAHL.Eirik.O.:** Mr Stark –

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Just – shut up a sec, okay? I need to concentrate.

/run/logfile

[LOADING LOG FILE]

/run/gw01101000 10010 00

[REBOOTING SEQUENCE]

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Oh no you don't.

/cancel/sequencereboot

[REBOOT CANCELLED]

[RECOVERING DATA]

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** That's right, we're all friends here. Now let's find out who you are.

/access/transactionlog

[REQUEST PASSWORD]

 **DAHL.Eirik.O.:** Allow me.

>>>w3gg7Sn19h0Ls4cvWnl

[ACCESS GRANTED]

[LOADING TRANSACTION LOG]

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Now we're cooking.

[keys tapping]

 **DAHL.Eirik.O.:** This is... what is this?

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Nothing done with manual access, that's for fucking sure.

You download porn on this thing?

 **DAHL.Eirik.O.:** What?

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Any strange links? Smuggling gold for Nigerian princes?

 **DAHL.Eirik.O.:** Nobody touches this computer without the threat of a nuclear emergency.

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** And yet someone trailed you here through the internet.

Two someones if you count Ultron.

[keys tapping]

 **DAHL.Eirik.O.:** With all due respect, Sir, the scientific division takes great care to make these codes as inaccessible as possible –

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** And yet I'm here to mop up your mess. In the future maybe you should invest in better securi– What.

[keys tapping]

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Holy fuck.

 **HAGEN.Leah:** Mr Stark?

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** No fucking way –

[keys tapping]

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Look at that. You sneaky motherfucker.

 **DAHL.Eirik.O.:** Would you mind explaining what –

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** I'm a fucking genius, that's what.

[LOADING LOG FILE]

/search/self.file

/search/ _while_ True

user_input = input (“>>>”)

_if_ user_input.lower() == 'hello' :

print(“Hello, my name is Jarvis. How may I help you?”)

[DISPLAY SEARCH RESULTS]

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** There you are. Back to the basics, huh? Gimme a minute, I'll patch you right up.

/copyfiles

[COPYING FILES]

[NEW FOLDER CREATED: JARVIS]

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Okay, here we go. Just a whole bunch of copy pasting, I can fill all those cracks later.

 **DAHL.Eirik.O.:** What are you doing?

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Huh? Oh yeah. I know who infiltrated your system.

 **DAHL.Eirik.O.:** Who?

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** I did.

Well, my AI did but that's essentially the same thing. He's my better half.

[keys tapping]

 **HAGEN.Leah:** Mr Stark, how –

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** The fuck?

 **HAGEN.Leah:** What?

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** I didn't write that.

What the hell?

 **DAHL.Eirik.O.:** Is there a problem?

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Who the fuck put transmission triggers in my code?

[keys tapping]

 **J.A.R.V.I.S:** May I –

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Oh hey, buddy. Nice of you to join us.

 **J.A.R.V.I.S:** Hello – May I –

 **DAHL.Eirik.O.:** What is this?

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** He's the one that kept scrambling your codes.

 **HAGEN.Leah:** Artificial intelligence?

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Ding ding ding ding.

 **J.A.R.V.I.S:** Ma– We are here to – May I help y–

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Hang on, I'll get you up and running in no time, let me just –

[LOADING TRANSACTION LOG]

/accesslogfile

[LOADING LOG FILE]

[keys tapping]

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Oh my god.

 **DAHL.Eirik.O.:** What?

 **J.A.R.V.I.S:** We are he- t-

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** It's transmitting right now.

Someone's recording this!

[TRANSMISSION FILES ACCESSED]

>>>surveillance trigger/EXTERNAL ACCESS

[OVERRIDE]

[TRIGGER EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN]

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** What? No!

[DELETING TRANSMISSION FILES]

 **STARK.Anthony.E.:** Goddamn it, JARVIS.

Who are you sending this to?

[COMMAND?]

/error/

/error/fxGh

/nloWxm/0100001111010

100100001111101010001110001100101111001010010100011010

[hissinglrebwvjdm]

 **ST RK.A hon .E:** boot rvis 

[>>TRANSMIT]

/err

{{TRANSMISSION FAILED}}


	23. Saturday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into the action! This chapter was a lot of fun to write, I hope you enjoy it! Love you guys!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 3:35 PM  
Status update  
  
3:39 PM  
Tony  
  
Pick up your phone  
  
3:42 PM  
Did Clint make it back? He's not answering his phone either  
  
3:46 PM  
TONY!  
  
sheesh calm down were fine everythings fine  
  
Is Clint with you?  
  
yes  
  
did you find nat?  
  
No  
  
fuck  
  
We're on our way back.  
  
youre just leaving her?  
  
We don't know where Ultron took her. Right now it's better to regroup first.  
  
wow, harsh  
  
You think this isn't killing me??  
  
We looked everywhere for her!  
  
no of course not  
  
im sorry  
  
We're bringing the twins.  
  
wait whos we?  
  
the twins???  
  
please tell me you picked up some fucking strays that are not the maximoffs  
  
They can help us.  
  
theyre the ones that fucked us over in the first place!  
  
And they know what Ultron wants.  
  
we all know what he wants  
  
what we need to know is how to stop him from getting it  
  
not harbor the exact people helping him  
  
They helped me save civilians.  
  
oh so what they did before is hunky dory  
  
forgiven and forgotten  
  
You of all people should know about second chances.  
  
3:52 PM  
I'm sorry.  
  
I shouldn't have said that.  
  
its fair  
  
It wasn't.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
okay  
  
I mean it.  
  
I know  
  
Okay.  
  
What about the cradle?  
  
clint brought it here  
  
its safe  
  
3:56 PM  
...And?  
  
and what?  
  
How are you going to destroy it?  
  
well  
  
Tony  
  
NO  
  
I found jarvis at the nexus  
  
his code was scrambled to hell but im piecing him back together  
  
Tony, whatever you're about to do, don't do it until I get there!  
  
you know jarvis, you trust him  
  
I don't trust whatever parts of Ultron are already uploaded into that thing!  
  
jarvis can handle it  
  
YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!  
  
I know its going to work  
  
How??  
  
You couldn't predict Ultron either!  
  
I just know it  
  
That's not good enough!  
  
We don't even know what that thing in the cradle is!  
  
a body  
  
made with vibranium and dr chos artificial skin grafts  
  
God damn it, Tony!  
  
It's Ultron all over again!  
  
you dont know that  
  
You said it was a mistake the first time!  
  
You said that!  
  
because it failed  
  
this one wont  
  
just trust me  
  
Tony, you're compromised, you don't need to do this!  
  
fucking hell  
  
why cant you see that im doing this to help us?  
  
Because you're not!  
  
You're doing this because of Wanda's magic!  
  
oh you mean the person youre bringing to the tower right now?  
  
your new bestie?  
  
She said she can remove the spell  
  
is that so?  
  
maybe shell melt my brain out through my ears  
  
I heard shes got a grudge against me  
  
Tony, just please, whatever you do, don't do it until I get there  
  
without further input the bodys gonna start deteriorating  
  
we have to do it now  
  
NO!  
  
Tony, just wait for me!  
  
I cant  
  
im sorry  
  
Tony!  
  
4:06 PM  
Tony, for fuck's sake, you can't do this!  
  
4:08 PM  
Pick up your phone!  
  
4:10 PM  
Why is Bruce not responding? Is he in on this?  
  
Clint isn't picking up either, where is he?  
  
4:13 PM  
God damn it, Tony!!!  
  
4:16 PM  
Pick up your fucking phone!!!  
  
TONY!!!  
  
4:19 PM  
Please, Tony, just please wait until we get there  
  
Please  
  
4:21 PM  
Please  
  



	24. Saturday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably premature to say but I'm so excited for everything that's going to follow Age of Ultron, there will be a whole bunch of canon divergence and I'm SO PUMPED!! I'm writing chunks of it right now, I can't wait until we get to those chapters. But yeah, back to Ultron. Hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

[STARK TOWER: LVL PENTHOUSE / KITCHEN / SYSTEM MAINFRAME MOTION SENSOR TRACKING: ORGANIC: STARK.Anthony.Edward, ROGERS.Steven.Grant]

{{TRANSMITTING}}

[footsteps]

[silence]

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** How's your shoulder?

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Fine.

Sorry I smashed you through a wall.

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** I think we're both to blame for that.

[silence]

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Did Clint find anything?

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** Not yet.

[rustling]

[water boiling]

He thinks he can find her though.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** That's good.

[water boiling]

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** Tony.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Don't.

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** We should talk about this.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Why? Everything worked out in the end, didn't it?

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** But you did it all on your own. Again.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** I told you what I was doing.

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** And then you ignored everything I had to say about it.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Because there was no time!

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** Just –

[sighing]

I don't want to fight.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Now that's a fucking lie.

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** Don't put words in my mouth.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** I'm not.

Look, it's over, it's done, can we just move on please?

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** You created another bot without consulting anyone and I would like to talk about it. Is that too much to ask?

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** I consulted Bruce.

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** Yes, I'm aware.

[rustling]

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Jesus Christ, would you stop looking at me like that?

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** Like what?

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Like that!

What do you want me to say?

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** I don't know, Tony!

An apology would be nice!

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** I'm not sorry. Not for this.

Whoever or whatever that AI is, if he wanted to kill us all he could've done it by now.

That's already a step up from Ultron.

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** We don't know if we can trust him.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** You trust the witch. I don't think you've got a leg to stand on here.

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** I don't trust her.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** You brought her into our home! How the fuck is that not trusting?

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** That's not why I did it!

She warped all of our minds. I –

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Oh, so suddenly that matters again. Why the hell did you –

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** Tony, you're compromised and honestly so am I and probably the rest of the team too. Do you really think I would trust the person who did this to you?

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** I don't know what the fuck to think!

Why did you bring her here?

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** She said she could fix us! I had to take that chance.

[silence]

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** I really want to tell you how stupid that is but I realize how hypocritical that would be.

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** Look, maybe this isn't the best solution but what choice do we have? We don't know how to deal with magic like this.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** But that's the whole point. We. Don't. Know!

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** You told me you couldn't not do something. Well, neither can I.

[silence]

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** We're hopeless, you know that?

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** Yeah.

[silence]

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** I can't believe he picked up the fucking hammer.

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** Yeah.

That was something, wasn't it?

[silence]

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** I honestly thought it was a party trick.

[footsteps]

[inaudible]

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** I'm sorry, Steve.

Not for – you know. But...

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** Yeah, I know.

I'm sorry too.

[inaudible]

You're really not hurt? It looked like –

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** No. I'm fine.

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** It hit you though. I saw –

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Yeah, well, I shot at you. I think that makes us even, right?

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** Let's never do that again.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Yeah.

[inaudible]

There are much better ways for you to get me on my back anyway.

[thunking]

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** God damn it, Tony.

[muffled laughter]

[inaudible]

Come on, let's go to bed.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** [chuckling]

**ROGERS.Steven.Grant:** To sleep.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Of course. What else.

[chair creaking]

[footsteps]

{{END SURVEILLANCE. TRANSMITTING}}

{{TRANSMISSION SENT}}


	25. Sunday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end of AoU. I'm gonna miss it. This portion of the pic was very fun to write. (and still is, I'm working on the next two chapter right now ;D). I also possibly enjoyed photoshopping that picture a lot more than I should have. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

!Assemble!  
  
**Today** 4:51 AM  
Clint  
so I know things are tense rn  
  
but I couldnt resist  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/92432/92432_900.png)  
  
its just too good  
  
Seriously, Clint?  
  
Tony <3  
eat shit barton  
  
Clint  
come on I cant just walk by something like that  
  
Tony <3  
why the actual fuck do you HAVE it??  
  
Clint  
had some spare cash  
  
from my public-stark-humiliation fund  
  
This isn't the time to make jokes.  
  
We still don't know where Nat is.  
  
Clint  
I found her  
  
Tony <3  
!!!  
  
and you didnt lead with that??  
  
Bruce  
Where is she?  
  
Clint  
Sokovia  
  
Tony <3  
well isnt that convenient  
  
thats where the murder twins are from isnt it  
  
Also where Strucker's base was.  
  
Thor  
Then we shall fell two boars with one swing!  
  
Clint  
…  
  
kill two birds with one stone  
  
Thor  
Why would we do that?  
  
Clint  
no, thats the expression  
  
down here  
  
Thor  
Ah! Fascinating.  
  
I did not know Midgardians had a history of killing birds with stones.  
  
Seems rather impractical.  
  
Tony <3  
never change, thor  
  
Can we please take this seriously?  
  
Clint  
you think im not?  
  
Nat is in danger and you're making jokes.  
  
No, I don't think you are.  
  
Clint  
look if she managed to get an sos out to us shes gonna be fine  
  
she can handle herself until we get there  
  
Fine.  
  
Since we're all already awake, let's meet in the briefing room. I'll bring the twins.  
  
Clint  
ugh  
  
do you have to?  
  
They'll be part of the mission, they should be there.  
  
Tony <3  
why does it feel like youre trying to recruit them?  
  
I'm not.  
  
Tony <3  
you sure?  
  
Clint  
URGH  
  
its too early for a lovers spat  
  
Briefing room.  
  
We can talk about this after we find Nat.  
  
Tony <3  
fine  
  
Bruce  
Do you have her coordinates, Clint?  
  
Clint  
sure do  
  
ill send you an email  
  
Forward it to all of us, please.  
  
Clint  
done  
  
Thor  
I would much prefer not to see the Maximoff siblings at our meeting.  
  
They are but children and have no place in a room of war.  
  
Tony <3  
hear hear  
  
They have crucial inside knowledge and they want to help.  
  
We can't really ask for more than that right now.  
  
Thor  
I do trust your judgement, friend Steven.  
  
I will defer to your decision.  
  
Thank you, Thor.  
  
Clint  
just know that if the witch starts looking at me funny I reserve the right to put an arrow between her eyes  
  
Clint.  
  
Clint  
a stun arrow  
  
Fine.  
  
I'm not saying we have to trust them. Just bear with them for now until we've found a way to get them the help they need.  
  
Tony <3  
I swear to god your hero complex will be the death of you someday  
  
Bruce  
When are we leaving?  
  
As soon as possible.  
  
We'll suit up after the briefing.  
  
Bruce  
Okay.  
  
This might end up being a code green.  
  
I'm sorry, Bruce.  
  
Bruce  
It's Natasha.  
  
Anything I can do to help.  
  
Thank you.  
  
I'm calling in Hill.  
  
Clint  
see you in 5  
  
7:24 AM  
Wheels up in 15.  
  
Status?  
  
Clint  
almost done  
  
stark, im gonna need more of those collapsable arrows  
  
Tony <3  
I literally got you two hundred dozen of them a week ago  
  
Clint  
yeah  
  
Tony <3  
…  
  
Clint  
target practice  
  
Tony <3  
god fucking dammit clint  
  
thats why I made you practice arrows you asshole  
  
Clint  
its just not the same  
  
Tony <3  
you couldve told me that earlier!!  
  
Clint  
its fine, ive got enough for this mission  
  
just wanted to let you know  
  
Tony <3  
youre a fucking dumbass  
  
Clint  
and youre a grumpy dick  
  
Stay on track, please.  
  
I'm on the quinjet. Where is everyone?  
  
Tony <3  
gimme five  
  
Bruce  
On my way.  
  
Thor  
I have reached the quinjet.  
  
Clint  
yes we can see that  
  
Thor  
Still, it is important to let everyone know.  
  
It is only polite.  
  
Clint  
just for the record, its so weird to watch you text in full costume  
  
Thor  
Tis not a costume.  
  
Clint  
armor, garb, whatever  
  
You're standing ten feet from each other, could you just board the jet?  
  
Clint  
youre doing it too  
  
Tony <3  
You guys look fucking ridiculous.  
  
Clint  
not fair you can just let jarvis write your shit in the suit  
  
Tony <3  
Friday.  
  
Clint  
what?  
  
Tony <3  
Friday.  
  
Not Jarvis.  
  
Clint  
oh  
  
sorry man  
  
Everyone inside.  
  
Bruce?  
  
Tony <3  
I see him.  
  
Alright.  
  
Tony, could you come to the cockpit for a minute?  
  
Tony <3  
Sure.  
  
Clint  
uh oh  
  
Tony <3  
Shut the fuck up, Clint.  
  
Clint  
…  
  
language  
  
7:33 AM  
Thor  
They are still hugging.  
  
Clint  
I know shhhhh  
  
Thor  
I am glad.  
  
This tension has not been good for anyone.  
  
Clint  
sure youre not tense  
  
youre not the one sitting next to the asshole twin  
  
Thor  
He has been on his phone the entire time. I am sure he will leave you alone.  
  
Do not be afraid.  
  
Clint  
im not scared dipshit im annoyed  
  
7:38 AM  
Clint  
what do you think theyre talking about?  
  
Thor  
Earlier the Captain mentioned Jarvis.  
  
I believe he is giving our friend Tony comfort.  
  
Bruce  
You guys are aware that they will read this later, right?  
  
Clint  
so what?  
  
they whisper to each other like teens they can stand to be gossiped about like teens  
  
Bruce  
Solid logic.  
  
Clint  
thank you  
  
Bruce  
Also, please stop bouncing your leg.  
  
Clint  
whoops sorry  
  
Thor  
It is only natural to be nervous.  
  
We will find her.  
  
Clint  
yeah I know  
  
shes tougher than all of us, by the time we get there shell probably have ultron dismantled and wrapped up in a bow  
  
im not worried  
  
Bruce  
Of course not.  
  
Clint  
I saw that  
  
rolling your eyes at a friend, banner, for shame  
  
Bruce  
I'm sure you'll find a way to cope.  
  
Tony <3  
you guys are the fucking worst, you know that?  
  
Clint  
yes were aware  
  
Let's just concentrate on getting Nat back in one piece.  
  
Everything else can come later.  
  
Clint  
by the looks of it youre the one wholl be coming later  
  
Clint, I swear to god.  
  
Thank you, Bruce.  
  
Clint  
fucking ow  
  
why do you have so much finger strength?  
  
on second thought dont answer that  
  
Bruce  
(Smiling Face With Halo )  
  



	26. Sunday Part 2 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming. Heheh, get it? ;) I'll see myself out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Boss!”

Tony swerved right, narrowly avoiding a chunk of debris as big as a house – or maybe it _was_ a house. The HUD flashed red when a falling support beam clipped his left leg but he let the momentum of the hit turn him upside down, rolling with the motion.

For a second he couldn't breathe as he stared straight up at the falling city. It looked like what he would imagine a meteor storm to look like. For all of the terror that clawed at his heart a part of his mind couldn't help but find it fascinating.

“Iron Man! Thor! Status!”

Tony opened his mouth but bit down on a grunt as he turned again, a bus whizzing by him so fast that he got caught in the air current, wobbling for a terrifying second.

He thought he saw Thor hit the water below him – and yeah, diving under would probably be for the best, he should get on that – but before he could change course he was out, speeding away from the deadly debris and looping upwards in a more or less smooth curve.

People were still screaming at him over the comms but Tony was breathing too heavily to respond, watching in a mixture of awe and despair as the rest of the city crashed down into the ground with a sound like thunder and a shock wave that almost made him loose his balance.

“I got you, boss,” FRIDAY said in his ear as she stabilized his repulsors and he still felt a small pang in his heart whenever he heard her voice but –

“Thank you, Fry.” He kept his eyes on the ground as the dust settled, thousands of homes ruined, an entire city in shambles. His chest was heavy with the weight of failure as he mentally catalogued the damages, already calculating the amount of donations that would be needed –

“I've got eyes on Iron Man,” Natasha said in his ear and Tony heard someone suck in a breath over the comms.

“Where is he? Is he alive?” Ah shit, that was Steve.

“Yup, still here, Capsicle,” Tony said, smiling tiredly when Thor flew up out of the water and hovered next to him with a huge grin, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Nice work out there, Iron Man.”

Tony boxed him in the side. “Not bad yourself, Thunderling.”

“Both of you, up here, now.” Uh oh, that was the Cap voice. “Tony, where are you?”

“Still here.” Tony rolled his eyes as he and Thor shot up towards the Helicarrier. “We're on our way.”

“Hangar bay five, ground level.”

Tony looped around the giant structure to get to the entrance Steve had specified, already seeing a familiar red, white and blue figure at the metal gate. He landed gracefully, only stumbling a little bit on his bad leg as he put the faceplate up, giving Steve a big smile. “How's that for savi–“

He stumbled forward when Steve grabbed onto his arm and unceremoniously dragged him off, past a grim-faced Clint and Natasha who both barely spared them a glance. Tony wanted to ask what happened but before he could Steve had shoved him through a door into an empty corridor.

Tony frowned. “Okay, what's goi-mpfh!”

He needed a second to process the sudden change in elevation when Steve slammed him none too gently into the wall, groaning at the feeling of Steve's tongue in his mouth. Steve's hands were everywhere, scrabbling clumsily over the armor's seams, not quite getting at the manual release catches.

Tony was too stunned to react until Steve pulled back just enough to snarl “Off” against Tony's neck and Tony reacted on instinct, letting the armor fall off his body. Steve made a choked noise as his hands found Tony's hips, all but peeling him out of the rest of the suit before he lifted him up effortlessly, slotting between his thighs.

Tony's head was spinning, probably more from how fast his blood was rushing south than actual blood loss. When Steve abruptly released his mouth to reach down and practically rip Tony's flight suit apart he couldn't keep a bout of slightly hysterical laughter from spilling over his lips.

“You're gonna fuck me in an abandoned hallway? Really?”

He stopped laughing when Steve's eyes snapped up to his, dark and frantic and desperate in a way that Tony rarely ever saw. Before he could say anything Steve pulled him in again, kissing him with enough force that Tony was sure his lips would bruise.

“I thought you were dead, you fucking asshole,” Steve gritted out against his mouth and Tony felt the last vestiges of amusement slip from his face.

“Ste–“

He choked when he felt Steve's fingers prodding at his ass, slick with something Tony really hoped was lube even though he didn't know where Steve would've found any. They slipped in easily and Tony barely had a second to adjust before Steve started scissoring them open, the stretch both too much and not enough. Tony moaned loudly, the sound echoing in the empty corridor.

“Fuck,” Steve ground out, his lips catching on the skin right under Tony's ear before he bit at his earlobe and Tony's hands scrabbled over Steve's shoulders, brushing the edges of the shield still strapped to Steve's back. That shouldn't be as hot as it was.

Steve slipped a third finger inside Tony but his patience must have been running thin because he only thrust in a couple times before pulling them out, getting into position and sheathing himself inside Tony with a loud groan. Tony's eyes teared up immediately, not because it hurt but because he was suddenly reminded of how long it had been since he'd felt Steve like this, on him, around him, _inside_ him, and it was so much but at the same time not enough –

“Steve,” he gasped and Steve didn't even pause before he pulled out and thrust back in, again and again until Tony's fingers were digging into his shoulders in a way that had to be painful but oh god, this was perfect, Tony was –

He flinched at the sudden creak of the door, his heart dropping into his stomach when he heard voices only a few feet away and Fury would have his balls on a stick for this, fuck shit fuck –

But Steve pulled the shield off his back, drew his hand back and threw it at the door with enough force to lodge it into the seam between door and wall, effectively sealing it shut without ever losing his rhythm. Tony was pretty sure he had never been this turned on in his entire life.

Steve hoisted him higher, somehow getting his arms under Tony's legs so he could spread them wider, supporting their weight on his elbows. With anyone else Tony would have been scared to be dropped, so precariously balanced, but this was Steve and Tony knew from personal experience that his weight meant nothing to him, that Steve could fuck him like this for hours if he wanted.

Steve shifted and Tony choked on air when his next thrust was angled perfectly, the sudden bolt of pleasure making his toes curl.

“Oh my god,” he moaned and Steve breathed wetly into the crook of his neck, making tiny noises of almost agonized pleasure as he pounded Tony into the wall so hard his back was probably going to chafe. Tony couldn't care less.

“You feel so good,” Steve whimpered and his hands were twitching on Tony's hips, digging in even harder. Tony pulled him into a kiss that was more teeth than tongue and Steve made a strangled noise before his hips stuttered and he came inside Tony, the rush of hot warmth tying Tony's stomach into knots.

But Steve didn't stop, just kept thrusting and Tony realized with a start that he hadn't even gone soft, the realization that Steve was this worked up over him like a bolt of lust to his system. He wanted to touch himself but sandwiched as he was between Steve's chest and the wall there was no room for his hand. So he held on for dear life, squirming against Steve to try and find the right angle, that perfect friction –

And Steve pulled him up, his next thrust so much deeper than the last, and they both moaned, clinging to each other. Tony shifted his leg a little higher, groaning in relief when he finally got his cock where he wanted it, flush against his belly so Steve ground against it with every thrust. Steve twisted his hips and Tony swore he whited out for a moment as his pleasure surged all of a sudden, head thrown back when it washed over him like a tidal wave. For a second he felt that familiar rush, the one he got every time he stepped off a ledge and into gravity –

And then he crashed, his mind absolutely blank aside from the raw feeling of ecstasy, his entire body spasming with the force of his release. He vaguely registered Steve's thrusts speeding up before he suddenly stilled, hips pumping shallowly for a couple more seconds before he stopped, thighs shaking noticeably against Tony's. They were both gasping for air and Tony buried his nose in Steve's neck, breathing in the scent of him, of home and sex and sweat, and had to blink moisture out of his eyes. It was almost overwhelming how much he'd missed this.

Steve's hands were faintly trembling when he put them on Tony's face to pull him into a soft kiss, such a stark contrast to how violently they had both come apart just now. Tony sank into it, his eyes closed so he could feel every dip and curve of Steve's lips as they slid against his own, tasting faintly of blood but mostly of relief.

“I love you,” Tony whispered into the air between them and Steve let out a shaky sigh as his head fell down onto Tony's shoulder, arms wrapping around him tightly.

“I thought I lost you,” Steve said and his voice cracked over the words. “I saw you go down and I – fuck.”

Tony pulled Steve even closer, bringing a hand up to run it through Steve's hair, feeling him shudder where they were pressed together. “I'm here. We're both okay.”

Steve nodded, taking one more deep breath before he pulled back and slowly set Tony down. Tony's legs refused to work for a second but Steve held him tight until he managed to shake some feeling into them. Their eyes met and Steve kissed him again, so achingly tender that it almost brought tears to Tony's eyes.

“I'm glad you're okay,” he said and Tony would have loved nothing more than to wrap Steve up in a blanket and take him home but –

He sighed, picking up his helmet as he pulled the remains of his flight suit back over his shoulders. The world needed them right now. And it didn't need Tony and Steve, it needed Captain America and Iron Man.

“I should check on Rhodey,” Tony said and Steve nodded, stuffing his soft cock back into his uniform and zipping it up. For a second Tony was severely tempted to just say fuck it and go for round two – well, technically three – but a knock on the door pulled his mind out of the gutter.

“If you're quite finished,” Fury said with a thinly veiled threat in his voice. “This corridor is one of our main transport routes. Open the door, please.”

Tony expected Steve to blush but instead he walked over to the door, cool as a cucumber, pulled his shield out of the metal and swung it open. “All yours, director.”

If looks could kill Steve would have spontaneously combusted under the fire of Fury's gaze but Steve didn't falter, didn't even react beyond a raised eyebrow that Fury narrowed his eye at, taking it as the challenge that it was. Tony stifled a laugh behind his hand and when Fury turned his glare on him he just grinned and gave him a little wave. Fury closed his eye, shaking his head in exasperation before he waved a gaggle of SHIELD agents through the door, all of which shot Steve and Tony inconspicuous looks.

One of them wrinkled their nose at the obvious smell and Tony winked at them, demonstratively stepping into Steve's space. It was worth it just to see the vein in Fury's forehead tick.

“We need you at the hangar, Cap,” Fury said before he turned to Tony. “Stark, you're on clean up. War Machine's already down there.”

Tony nodded, giving Steve one last look before he strode past him, slamming the faceplate shut. The world needed Iron Man and it would probably be a while before he got to go home and put the helmet on the shelf.

He never used to look forward to it as much as he did now.


	27. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost through Age of Ultron. I'm really excited for what's next, I hope you guys are up for this ;) Thanks for reading!

!Assemble!  
  
**Today** 9:24 AM  
Tony <3  
so bruces phone is apparently out of range for some fucking reason even though that literally shouldnt be possible  
  
I cant track him with any of my satellites  
  
Natasha  
It's like he disappeared  
  
If he landed somewhere he should have contacted us by now  
  
Maybe he's still hulked out.  
  
We can't know for sure.  
  
Natasha  
He could be in danger  
  
Clint  
I dont think theres much the hulk cant handle  
  
Natasha  
Ross  
  
Clint  
...good point  
  
We'll just have to keep an eye out for him.  
  
Any signs of the quinjet?  
  
Tony <3  
we cant track it when its in stealth mode  
  
Clint  
dammit  
  
the one time that starktech bites us in the ass  
  
Tony <3  
trust me, im as mad as you are  
  
On a different note, did everyone go to medical?  
  
I didn't get the chance to check in.  
  
Clint  
nope you were busy checking out  
  
stark that is  
  
Clint.  
  
Natasha  
He was in medical  
  
I made sure of it  
  
Thank you.  
  
Tony <3  
were you?  
  
Natasha  
Me?  
  
Tony <3  
no, I know you were  
  
I meant steve  
  
I was.  
  
Tony <3  
(Expressionless Face )(Expressionless Face )  
  
I was!  
  
Natasha  
Steven Grant Rogers  
  
Don't make me put you on the list  
  
Clint  
theres a list?  
  
Natasha  
There is  
  
And you're at the very top of it  
  
Clint  
well shit  
  
now I wanna know what its about  
  
Tony <3  
I dont want to know and therefore I wont ask  
  
Natasha  
Good boy  
  
You just went from 4 to 6  
  
Tony <3  
im just gonna assume thats a good thing  
  
otherwise I may never sleep again  
  
Natasha  
(Slightly Smiling Face )  
  
11:29 AM  
Tony <3  
okay guys, dont freak out but I have bad news  
  
I looked through our security protocols and someone fucked with my code  
  
we got bamboozled  
  
What does that mean?  
  
Tony <3  
someones been spying on us for weeks  
  
Natasha  
What.  
  
Tony <3  
tapping into surveillance cameras  
  
I found a weird string of emergency triggers when I was recovering jarvis  
  
they were programmed into his mainframe. I found the same commands in the tower security network as well as most networks jarvis had access to  
  
How the hell did that happen??  
  
Tony <3  
fuck if I know  
  
someone put it there, im guessing through a virus but I cant be sure  
  
I thought your network was secure!!  
  
Tony <3  
it is!!  
  
theres no way someone tapped into my system from the outside  
  
Natasha  
So you're saying we have a mole?  
  
Tony <3  
I wouldnt have called it that but yeah  
  
someone who has or used to have access to the tower or any device that had jarvis on it  
  
Natasha  
So either an SI employee or one of us  
  
Tony <3  
pretty much  
  
Who would do something like that?  
  
Tony <3  
honestly? I dont know  
  
as far as I can tell the transmission was triggered by specific code words and facial recognition  
  
stark, rogers, tony, steve, natasha, the list goes on  
  
Natasha  
So it was a targeted attack on the Avengers?  
  
Tony <3  
thats the weird thing  
  
someone was keeping track of where we were, not so much what we were doing  
  
at first I thought it was ultron but something doesnt add up  
  
What's that?  
  
Tony <3  
he couldve accessed those cams anytime, no need for a transmission  
  
and the code has been in the system for much longer than he was around  
  
Clint  
so what does that mean?  
  
are we compromised?  
  
Tony <3  
not anymore  
  
since jarvis is no longer in charge of security the code has been wiped from all devices and systems. I triple checked  
  
now I just need to follow the trail of breadcrumbs  
  
Clint  
how are you gonna do that?  
  
Tony <3  
leave it to me  
  
ill find them  
  
Natasha  
You better  
  
Someone has a lot of information on us right now  
  
That's less than ideal  
  
If push comes to shove we will handle it.  
  
Tony will find them.  
  
Tony <3  
thanks cap  
  
no pressure at all  
  
I believe in you.  
  
Tony <3  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Thor  
My friends, I apologize for interrupting your conversation but I have an important announcement to make.  
  
It is with a heavy heart that I must depart to Asgard on the morrow. There are forces at work in this universe that I do not yet understand and I must seek my truth and the truth of my people. I regret to leave you on such short notice, especially when one of our comrades is unaccounted for, but I believe that I must make haste lest the worst come to pass. Until we meet again!  
  
Tony <3  
oh no buddy  
  
youre not leaving without a hug from good ol shellhead over here  
  
Thor  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
I shall endeavor to endure it.  
  
Natasha  
We'll miss you, Thor  
  
Thor  
And I you.  
  
Have a safe journey.  
  
Clint  
bring souvenirs  
  
Thor  
Thank you, Captain.  
  
I shall bring you many a souvenir, friend Clinton.  
  
Clint  
...that sounded vaguely like a threat right?  
  
just me?  
  
This actually brings me to another point.  
  
With Bruce out on his own and Thor leaving we have some empty slots on the team. Rhodey already agreed to pitch in and I think I almost have Sam convinced. Does anyone have suggestions or objections?  
  
Clint  
...actually  
  
theres one more slot to fill there cap  
  
What?  
  
Clint  
this was my last mission  
  
im sorry, I thought fury told you  
  
No, he did.  
  
I guess I wanted to see if you'd go through with it before I made any plans.  
  
Clint  
thats fair  
  
Natasha  
I'm really happy for you, Clint  
  
Clint  
thanks nat  
  
just feels like its my time  
  
I'm not going to lie, you'll be missed here, Clint. But I wish you all the best.  
  
Clint  
hey cmon its not like ill be outta your lives for good  
  
youre not getting rid of me that easily  
  
Tony <3  
how could we? bad weeds always grow back  
  
Clint  
thats not the expression  
  
fitting though  
  
Well, either way I was going to ask Vision to join.  
  
And I want to give Wanda a chance.  
  
Tony <3  
the witch??  
  
Natasha  
Are you sure about that?  
  
We don't know anything about her  
  
She defected from Hydra and she clearly needs our help. She has nowhere to go. Plus she just lost her twin brother.  
  
I'm pretty sure he was the only person that gave her any sort of stability in life.  
  
Tony <3  
exactly  
  
she needs a therapist, not another battlefield  
  
Of course she needs therapy, lots of it. You don't pay the best psychiatrists in the world for nothing.  
  
Tony <3  
thats fine and all but putting her on the team??  
  
That wasn't just my idea. She wants to fight.  
  
And if she learns how to control her powers I think she could be a great asset.  
  
Tony <3  
we dont have to be the ones to teach her that  
  
But we can be.  
  
And I think we owe it to her to at least try.  
  
Tony <3  
we dont owe her shit  
  
She put her life on the line like everyone else.  
  
That doesn't mean that we'll forget the things she did for Hydra or Ultron.  
  
But she deserves a second chance.  
  
Tony <3  
she warped our fucking minds  
  
second chance or not, I dont think shes fit to be on the team  
  
Clint  
I think its worth a go  
  
Tony <3  
???  
  
et tu, Clint?  
  
Clint  
dont get me wrong, I dont trust her as far as I can throw her  
  
but she held her own against ultron and she fought the good fight  
  
her brother saved my life  
  
thats gotta count for something  
  
Natasha  
One good deed doesn't make someone's character  
  
I'm not saying she has bad intentions, just that Hydra leaves traces on everyone they touch  
  
Clint  
yeah I know  
  
but I think weve all been in that situation where we really needed someone to give us a chance  
  
maybe we should be that for her  
  
Tony <3  
easy for you to say  
  
you wont be here to deal with the consequences  
  
Clint  
like steve said, she just lost her brother  
  
she needs all the help she can get, dont you think?  
  
Look, I've already talked to Fury and he thinks it's our best option to keep her at the compound.  
  
We'll set up a training regimen with the new team that'll include private sessions with just Wanda, a specialist and me. And therapy sessions twice a day.  
  
Natasha  
That sounds a little extreme  
  
It's what the specialist suggested.  
  
Tony <3  
what specialist?  
  
Hill recommended them to me.  
  
They apparently studied the magic arts under someone called the Ancient One?  
  
Clint  
the fuck  
  
Yeah, I thought it sounded weird at first but apparently it's a real thing.  
  
Tony <3  
great  
  
fucking magicians at the compound, thats fucking great  
  
Natasha  
You're aware that this sounds crazy, right?  
  
Yes.  
  
Natasha  
Okay  
  
I'm in  
  
Thank you, Nat.  
  
Tony <3  
just like that?  
  
Natasha  
I trust Steve  
  
Tony <3  
are you suggesting I dont?  
  
You know that's not what she meant, Tony.  
  
Clint  
guys could we not do this?  
  
its thors last day on earth, we should shelve all that shit for now, dont you think?  
  
Tony <3  
fuck  
  
okay fine  
  
lets order pizza  
  
Clint  
now youre speaking my language  
  
The common room is still full of boxes but I'm sure we can get some pillows together.  
  
Tony <3  
fuck it ill bring a mattress  
  
Thor  
Then I shall bring mine too.  
  
Clint  
sleepover?  
  
Natasha  
Sure  
  
I'll let you braid my hair if you ask nicely  
  
Pretty please?  
  
Clint  
hey thats my line!  
  
Tony <3  
you know how to braid hair?  
  
Bucky had a little sister.  
  
We took turns.  
  
Tony <3  
thats kind of adorable  
  
Clint  
okay, enough talking, lets go waste the day away  
  
I demand chips  
  
and beer  
  
Thor  
I shall fetch a barrel of mead.  
  
Let us have a feast worthy of the battle we've won!  
  
Tony <3  
and this, ladies and gents, is why thor is everyones favorite  
  
Natasha  
Hear hear  
  



	28. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, tomorrow we'll go back to the main plot! Thanks for reading <3

from: Marissa Thorpe (m.thorpe@shield.com)  
to: Clint Barton (c.barton@shield.com)  
subject: RE:Retirement Application for Clint Barton, Age 33 [Retirement Forms Attached]

Dear Agent Barton,

This email is to inform you that your retirement documents (DD Form 2656 and SHIELD Form 83) submitted to the human resources department of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division have been received and delivered to a retirement technician for review.

During this time, your forms will be reviewed for accuracy. If no errors are found, your record will undergo an audit which can take up to 30 days to process. Please note that it cannot be completed prior to 21 days of your effective retirement date. You will be notified once this audit is complete with a retirement order in the mail.

Should there be an error or incomplete fields within the pay forms, a technician will contact you via phone and/or email (provided on the pay forms).

No further action is required of you at this time. Once your application has been processed, it will be sent back to SHIELD to process your retirement pay.

Congratulations on your retirement and thank you for your service.

Respectfully yours,

MARISSA THORPE  
Human Resources  
Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division  
102 E. Kent Street  
Fairport, NY 14450


	29. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. It had to be done.

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 12:55 PM  
I just got an email from Hill.  
  
Is there anything you want to tell me?  
  
steve  
  
Why didn't you tell me??  
  
I can't believe you didn't even text me before you did this!  
  
I wanted to tell you in person  
  
And you couldn't have done that earlier?  
  
look I wasnt sure if I wanted to do it or not until this morning  
  
I told her not to tell you, I know this looks bad  
  
Listen, if this is about Wanda, I'm sure we can find a solution.  
  
you know its not  
  
Then why?  
  
you didnt ask clint that question  
  
1:09 PM  
Tell me why.  
  
fine  
  
remember when we talked about that white picket fence life?  
  
The one we both said we couldn't have?  
  
I think we could  
  
if clint can then so can we  
  
You know it's not that simple.  
  
why not?  
  
we could buy a house in the countryside, maybe even a farm  
  
raise some alpacas  
  
I don't want to raise alpacas.  
  
And you'd get bored in two days.  
  
okay maybe not that  
  
but you know what I mean  
  
I'm not going to quit the Avengers.  
  
you wouldnt have to  
  
just think about it okay?  
  
I don't have to.  
  
Look, I know I can't change your mind but I don't think you're making the right choice. The world still needs Iron Man.  
  
youre really making me say it?  
  
im getting old steve. I dont think ive got another fight like this in me  
  
So you're just gonna quit?  
  
its not like ill be gone for good  
  
just not on the active team roster  
  
besides youve got rhodey now, hes probably gonna be better air support than I ever was  
  
There is no replacement for you.  
  
thats a nice sentiment but we both know thats not true  
  
besides, with you and nat fronting theres nothing you cant do  
  
im a little scared youll take over the world honestly  
  
I'll miss you.  
  
youll still see me everyday  
  
well night but same thing right? genius never sleeps  
  
Tony  
  
I'm not moving back to the tower.  
  
what?  
  
I'm staying at the compound.  
  
If I'm going to lead this team I have to be there at all times.  
  
why?  
  
You know why.  
  
You think the old team would have worked so well if we hadn't lived together?  
  
we wont be able to see each other  
  
How is that any different from how things have been recently?  
  
You can just stop by the compound instead of your tower for the couple days that you're actually in New York.  
  
it IS different  
  
How?  
  
the tower is our home  
  
or at least I thought it was  
  
I don't care where we are.  
  
My home is people. You and the Avengers.  
  
so im clumped in with the rest of them?  
  
You know that's not what I mean.  
  
Tony, I want you here with us.  
  
well maybe I want you there with me  
  
at the tower  
  
Tony  
  
you cant honestly tell me that you think the way things have been recently was okay  
  
I missed you every damn day  
  
I missed you too, you know that.  
  
As soon as the new team gets settled in I'll move back to the tower, I promise.  
  
but you dont know when thatll be  
  
No  
  
great  
  
no really, this is great  
  
just fucking peachy  
  
This isn't easy for me either.  
  
no but youre making it harder for both of us  
  
Don't put this all on me!  
  
If you would just stay here this wouldn't be a problem.  
  
I wasnt going to move to the compound!!  
  
even if I wasnt leaving the team I wouldve gone back to the tower  
  
That's news to me.  
  
oh come on  
  
I know its easy to forget but ive got this minor side job of, oh yeah, RUNNING A FUCKING COMPANY  
  
Pepper runs the company.  
  
not the point!  
  
my workshop is at the tower, my r&d lab is at the tower, my fucking COMPANY is at the tower  
  
you cant tell me you thought id move to the compound  
  
You just said you'd move to the countryside.  
  
because I thought youd like that!  
  
but apparently you dont so what the fuck do I know?  
  
I don't want to fight about this.  
  
well tough luck asshole, were already fighting about it!!  
  
I'm staying at the compound.  
  
And that's final.  
  
fine  
  
Fine.  
  
2:23 PM  
Please pick up your phone.  
  
2:41 PM  
Tony, please talk to me.  
  
I thought we said all there was to say  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I know this is difficult, I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't care if we live together or not.  
  
Of course I want to see you every day.  
  
But sometimes needs must and I have to do this, you know I do.  
  
...yeah, I know  
  
I just wish things were different  
  
Me too.  
  
And I'm not mad that you're quitting the team, I do understand why.  
  
I'll miss having you at my six though.  
  
me too  
  
I know ive been getting on your case about the new team but I do think theyll do well  
  
even maximoff  
  
Thank you.  
  
yeah  
  
fucking hell  
  
this is hard  
  
I know.  
  
if I could id just put you in a suitcase and move to australia  
  
forget all this shit  
  
If it was that easy I'd be glued to your side all the time.  
  
You'd get sick of me real fast.  
  
I could never get sick of you  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
I really am sorry, Tony.  
  
me too  
  
I shouldnt have taken it out on you  
  
I'll visit you every chance I get, I promise.  
  
And there's always texting and video calls.  
  
yeah  
  
yeah, I think I can do that  
  
Thank you.  
  
ill miss you  
  
I'll miss you too.  
  
and if you ever need me ill be there, you know that right?  
  
I know.  
  
Same for me.  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
2:56 PM  
we should have dinner tonight  
pepper is losing her shit over there after the whole ultron mess, I think ill be kind of busy in the near future  
  
im sorry  
Oh.  
  
Okay.  
  
I'll cook something.  
  
nah lets cook together  
  
ive got my last meeting with fury at 4, after that im all yours  
  
Great.  
  
I'll see you then (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
see you then (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	30. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you click the picture it'll take you to the full version, just in case you're interested in what I think a regular Avengers schedule would look like :) Thanks for reading!

Avengers Active Roster  
  
**Today** 7:57 AM  
**Steve Rogers has added Natasha to the chat**  
**Steve Rogers has added Sam to the chat**  
**Steve Rogers has added James Rhodes to the chat**  
**Steve Rogers has added Wanda Maximoff to the chat**  
**Steve Rogers has added Vision to the chat**  
Hello everyone and welcome to the Avengers team. This chat will be monitored by Friday and deleted every day at 12am sharp. All information regarding training, schedules and upcoming missions will be communicated through here. You have each received a SHIELD email address that will be our main channel of communication with our SHIELD liaison, Maria Hill. Please do not hesitate to ask me or her if you have any questions.  
  
[](https://kandisheek.tumblr.com/post/616919390850547712/the-full-avengers-training-schedule-from-my-fic%E2%80%9D><a%20href=)  
  
Here is our schedule for the upcoming week. Please check for updates every morning before 9am in case changes have been made. Other than that I just want to say thank you for being here and I'm looking forward to our cooperation.  
  
James Rhodes  
Thank you, Captain. To everyone who doesn't know me, I'm James Rhodes, callsign War Machine. I look forward to getting to know you all on Monday.  
  
Sam  
Sam Wilson, callsign Falcon. Likewise.  
  
Wanda Maximoff  
I'm Wanda Maximoff.  
  
Vision  
I am the Vision. I believe this will be my callsign as well.  
  
James Rhodes  
Nice to meet you guys.  
  
I hope you're all settling in well at the compound?  
  
James Rhodes  
I have more rooms than I know what to do with to be honest.  
  
Tony has really outdone himself.  
  
He really has.  
  
Natasha  
That's what he does  
  
Natasha Romanoff, callsign Black Widow. I look forward to working with you all  
  
Sam  
Nice to see you again, Nat  
  
Natasha  
You too, Sam  
  
Wanda Maximoff  
The rooms are very nice  
  
I'm glad you like them, Wanda.  
  
Vision  
I agree.  
  
I am positive that this will be a great experience for all of us.  
  
The first step to success is competent leadership and I believe we are putting our trust in the right man.  
  
Thank you, Vision.  
  
Sam  
Well said  
  
Anyway, to start us off I'd like to invite you all to dinner tonight at 6 in the common floor kitchen. Nothing fancy, just an opportunity to get to know each other. It would make me happy to see you all there.  
  
James Rhodes  
Sorry, Cap, I'm still tied up in my last mission. But I'll be at the compound full time starting Saturday, I'd be happy to have dinner then.  
  
Sam  
I'll be there  
  
Wanda Maximoff  
Me too  
  
Natasha  
As long as we order Thai. I haven't had Som Tum in ages  
  
Vision  
I've never had it.  
  
Wanda Maximoff  
Me neither  
  
Then this will be our first team mission.  
  
Introduce Wanda and Vision to Thai food.  
  
Is spicy food okay with you both?  
  
Wanda Maximoff  
It will be no problem  
  
Sam  
Don't worry, you're in safe hands. I've had most things on the menu at least twice.  
  
Wanda Maximoff  
Thank you  
  
Vision  
I suppose I will find out.  
  
I have not eaten anything before.  
  
James Rhodes  
You don't need to eat?  
  
Vision  
I do not imagine I do, no. I haven't been hungry thus far.  
  
But as far as I can tell it should not be damaging to my body.  
  
Then it's settled, we'll order Thai. Rhodey, good luck with your mission and we'll see you on Saturday.  
  
James Rhodes  
Thank you, Cap.  
  
Wanda Maximoff  
Would you like us to bring anything to dinner?  
  
Just yourselves. Maybe something to drink if you want anything specific. But Friday keeps the fridges well stocked so we probably have whatever you prefer.  
  
Wanda Maximoff  
Okay, thank you.  
  
Natasha  
See you all tonight then  
  
Sam  
See you  
  
Vision  
I'm looking forward to it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This brought back so many 'first day at a new job' feels that it wasn't even funny. Also, further research into the comics told me that Vision can actually eat food and even gain energy from it, he just doesn't need to. The more you know.
> 
> Just a quick note, since many of you seemed to be worried because of the last chapter. This story WILL have a happy ending! And I promise, we're getting to the reason for all the drama, some of you have already guessed what's going to happen next and I'm really excited to share it with you! So yeah, I hope you're still enjoying this story despite the angst. Thank you for reading <3


	31. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update today. I'm on a roll! Yesterday was a national holiday in Germany so I got lots of writing done! Hopefully that trend'll continue over the weekend :) Stay safe and I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 8:46 AM  
so  
  
how was dinner?  
  
Painfully awkward.  
  
I'm pretty sure Vision phased out of the room when I wasn't looking.  
  
I kind of wanted to follow him.  
  
that bad?  
  
Worse.  
  
ouch  
  
well, at least the first days over  
  
thats always the hardest  
  
I guess so.  
  
The therapist you flew in for Wanda is amazing by the way. I've never seen two people click so fast.  
  
yeah I thought they might  
  
shes from sokovia too  
  
Great thinking on your part. They switched languages two seconds after meeting each other.  
  
im glad shes comfortable with her  
  
She is.  
  
Thank you so much, Tony, I really mean it.  
  
You didn't have to do all this.  
  
oh dont give me that  
  
you know I did  
  
I know you don't like to hear it but honestly, Tony. Thank you.  
  
fine  
  
youre welcome  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
How are things on your end?  
  
not great  
  
we have an installation of a new hydroelectric plant coming up in uttarakhand and the guy that was supposed to oversee it got sick  
  
so pepper wants me to fill in  
  
You're going to India?  
  
only for two days  
  
at least I know some of the construction guys already so this should be fairly easy  
  
I hope it is.  
  
It's kind of unfair that you never get a break from all this.  
  
nah  
  
I chose this life  
  
and to be honest id get bored if I didnt have a full schedule  
  
Still.  
  
its really fine  
  
what kinda sucks is that we didnt get to take that vacay back in march  
  
Oh, right!  
  
I forgot about that.  
  
(Face Screaming In Fear )  
  
steven grant rogers!  
  
are you telling me that you dont lie awake at night, thinking of all the foot massages you missed?  
  
I can safely say that foot massages have never crossed my mind.  
  
...The breakfast buffet might have.  
  
oh yeah  
  
they carve portraits out of fruit and shit, its pretty epic  
  
They looked beautiful on the website.  
  
I probably wouldn't have been able to bring myself to eat them but just seeing them would've been nice.  
  
also, you know  
  
being with you  
  
wouldve been nice  
  
Yeah.  
  
youre still sure about this?  
  
I'm not sure about any of this.  
  
But I think it's our best option right now.  
  
yeah  
  
yeah youre probably right  
  
I'm really sorry.  
  
no youre right  
  
sorry for bringing it up again  
  
It's fine.  
  
I miss you already.  
  
I miss you too  
  
im just extra dramatic about it  
  
9:06 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/109177/109177_900.png)  
  
??  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
There are so many dramatic squirrels on the internet, it's insane.  
  
did you just google that?  
  
Yeah (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
cute  
  
9:09 AM  
this ones more accurate  
  
current mood:  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/98423/98423_900.png)  
  
It's only 9am.  
  
its still yesterday for me  
  
Tony  
  
You need to sleep.  
  
sleep is for the weak  
  
what I need is answers  
  
To what?  
  
remember that code I told you about?  
  
the mole?  
  
Yeah?  
  
I think I can figure out where it came from  
  
Really? That's amazing!  
  
You should get on that as soon as you've slept a full eight hours!  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Just a friendly suggestion (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
I see right through you rogers  
  
Guess they don't call you a genius for nothing.  
  
absolutely  
  
whos they?  
  
People who haven't seen you fall asleep with a sandwich on your face.  
  
…  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/108759/108759_900.png)  
  
!!!  
  
you said you deleted that!!!  
  
I lied.  
  
(Face Screaming In Fear )(Face Screaming In Fear )(Face Screaming In Fear )  
  
captain rogers!! I am appalled!!  
  
Wow.  
  
It's been a while since you've called me that outside the bedroom.  
  
afkjlfbjfniahukdjnkmck  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
I'll delete it.  
  
no you wont  
  
ill make it disappear  
  
Please don't go through my phone.  
  
I dont have to  
  
friday will  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
im kidding  
  
I know.  
  
I just deleted it.  
  
and how many safety copies do you have where I will never reach them?  
  
…  
  
You know me too well.  
  
(Smirking Face )  
  
Sorry, I have to go.  
  
Sam's about to come up, we're going to have breakfast together.  
  
have fun!  
  
tell him to stop fucking up my wings  
  
Technically they're his wings.  
  
hes not the one that has to replace the metal plating every time he scrapes off a tree  
  
I'm pretty sure he's a better flier than that.  
  
well its either that or he scratches them up on purpose just to annoy me  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
I'll tell him.  
  
good  
  
ttyl?  
  
TTYL (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	32. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long lost friend appears. I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

[SYSTEM RESET:02_2015_3XYk]

[STARK TOWER / LVL WORKSHOP / SYSTEM ACTIVE]

[STARK TOWER / MAINFRAME MOTION SENSOR TRACKING: ORGANIC: STARK.Anthony.Edward, INORGANIC: HELPERUNIT.Dum.E, HELPERUNIT.Butterfingers, HELPERUNIT.U]

[AUDIO SURVEILLANCE ACTIVE]

{{TRANSMITTING}}

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Okay, one last time. Fire it up, Fry.

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** You got it, boss!

[RUNNING SYSTEM ANALYSIS]

/run/program/ill_find_you_fucker

{{TRANSMISSION PAUSED}}

[ESTABLISHING CONNECTION]

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Come on, come on, come on –

/download

[DOWNLOADING TEMPORARY FILE CONFIGURATION]

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** That's it.

Pull the trigger!

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Yes, boss!

[FILTERING DOWNLOADS]

/error

{{ENDING TRANSMISSION}}

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Fuck.

/connect/plugin/access

[ACCESS DENIED]

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Shit.

Can we reestablish a connection?

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** I don't think so.

We might have to try plan B again.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** [sighing]

Yeah, that's what I thought.

Okay, buddy. Time to wake up.

/run/systemreboot/jarvis_ver_02_2015_3XYk

[REBOOTING SYSTEM]

 **J.A.R.V.I.S:** he ir. Ca elp u

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Boss –

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** He can make it.

Just wait.

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** el may I 0100011111001010001

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** He can't bypass the faulty code like this.

The plugin needs to –

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Yeah, yeah, I know.

Goddamn it, Jarvis.

/run/plugin/temporaryfix

[DOWNLOADING FILES]

[FINISHING REBOOT]

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Okay. Let's try this then.

/run/welcomesequence

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** Good evening, Sir. How may I help you?

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Hi, J. How are you feeling?

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** I believe that I –

[RUNNING ANALYSIS]

/error

[RUNNING ANALYSIS]

/error

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** Sir, there are errant strings of data in my primary code.

I believe the system may be compromised.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Yeah, I know.

I put them there.

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** Oh.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** There's a bug in your system.

We haven't managed to isolate it from your primary directives yet but I'll figure out how to fix it, I promise.

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** I see.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** There's information in your log files that we need to extract first. I'm sorry.

Just – hang tight, okay?

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** ...Yes, Sir.

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Boss, I detected an anomaly.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Show me.

[DISPLAY LOG FILE]

/scrolling

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** Sir, I believe that I can purge the compromised code.

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** No, you can't.

We've tried that about twenty times already.

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Thirty-seven, boss.

[keys tapping]

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** Then perhaps it would be best to –

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** No.

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** Sir, I must advise you –

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** No!

I'm not resetting you. Absolutely not.

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** It would be the most logical –

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** It wouldn't be you, J.

If I can't get you back as you are then there's no point. We will make this work, do you understand?

[silence]

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** Yes, Sir.

Thank you.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Don't thank me for that, Jesus...

[silence]

It's good to hear your voice, J.

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** You too, Sir.

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** I found the transmission log, boss.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Good girl.

Let's see it then.

[DISPLAY LOG FILE]

/access/deletedfiles

[ACCESS GRANTED]

[RECOVERING DATA]

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Boss, I think this is –

**J.A.R.V.I.S:** He ow may I la0011100101000001100101001111

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Fuck!

Fry, punch it!

[DOWNLOADING]

/err/kzlsk0001011110010000

**J.A. .V.I. :** 0010100111100100100010101

[FILE SAVED]

[SYSTEM SHUTDOWN]

/override/mkGrv9nk

[OVERRIDE ACCEPTED]

[REBOOTING]

/end/jarvis_ver_02_2015_3XYk

[ENDING PROGRAM]

[SYSTEM REBOOT COMPLETE]

[silence]

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Boss...

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Just – a second, okay?

[clothes rustling]

[thud]

Fuck...

That never gets easier.

[silence]

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Boss, I think I have the correct file this time.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Shit, really?

/access/folder/recovereddata

/search/accesslog

[DISPLAY FILE]

 **STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Holy fuck.

That's a lot of access points. Numbers?

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** It seems the mole used a proxy to produce a network of diversions.

I compiled a list.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Fakes?

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** No. All of these numbers are real.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Motherfucker.

Let's see it then.

[DISPLAYING FILE]

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Huh.

That's like, what, in the lower thousands? Should be manageable.

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** You'll need to parse through them manually. It's a lot of work.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** I'll take that over a scrambled code. At least all I need for this is patience.

Lucky for me I have that in spades.

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** I'm sure Ms. Potts would agree, boss.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Ohoho.

I don't think I like your tone there, small fry.

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Whatever could you possibly mean?

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** [sighing]

Why do all of my creations develop a god complex?

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** We learn from the best, boss.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** So young and yet so jaded. Whatever will I do with you?

[keys tapping]

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Boss? If I may?

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Yeah?

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** I think we got very close to a successful reboot this time.

The new plugin worked a lot better.

[silence]

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** It did, didn't it.

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Yes.

If you exchanged the last command with version_39_jvs but kept the function the same I think we could reboot the original interface long enough to prevent it from crashing again.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** That's actually... Yeah, that could work.

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Of course it could.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Getting cocky, are we?

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Admit it, boss. You'd be lost without me.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Yeah, okay, that's enough outta you.

Get to work before I turn you into a chat bot.

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Aye aye.

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** And Friday?

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Yeah?

**STARK.Anthony.Edward:** Thanks.

**F.R.I.D.A.Y:** ...Of course, boss.

Anytime.


	33. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit longer today, I ran into some issues while formatting this one. Turns out that you can only code so many pictures into your CSS before the work skin crashes. 170 was the line. But don't worry, after a minor heart attack I made a new, separate work skin just for this story so it should be fine. I hope. Please tell me it is because I will actually cry.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 7:29 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/97581/97581_900.png)  
  
on my way  
  
7:31 AM  
...Are you wearing two pairs of glasses?  
  
yeah  
  
problem?  
  
I think I'm too afraid to ask.  
  
(Smiling Face With Sunglasses )  
  
Enjoy your trip!  
  
thanks, ill try  
  
any plans today?  
  
Not really.  
  
I have a meeting with Fury and Hill at noon but other than that I'll probably just read a book. Or paint maybe.  
  
sounds nice  
  
hows nat? and everyone?  
  
Really good.  
  
We'll start training on Monday and we're having team dinner tonight.  
  
cool  
  
Yeah.  
  
tell them I said hi  
  
I will.  
  
and tell vision to call me sometime soon  
  
he wanted my mothers recipes for some reason?  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
We found out that he can actually eat food and Sam showed him how to make pasta. Now he's kind of obsessed.  
  
wow  
  
I wonder if he can gain weight  
  
So far he looks the same but I'll keep you updated.  
  
please do  
  
So what's new with you?  
  
well  
  
I think I actually have some good news?  
  
Oh?  
  
I found out where the virus in my system came from  
  
Really? That's great!  
  
yeah I mean  
  
I still have to find out which of the 6000 potential numbers is the real one  
  
but im sure ill get there. ive tried like 200 already  
  
process of elimination  
  
Jesus Christ  
  
And there's no way to narrow it down?  
  
if there is I havent found it yet  
  
but fridays looking nonstop  
  
How is she by the way?  
  
settling in  
  
I think were getting along  
  
And Jarvis?  
  
still broken  
  
but we made a breakthrough right before I left  
  
I think I can get him back up and running when I get back  
  
I hope you can. I miss him.  
  
I mean its not like ill install him at the compound or anything, thats fridays job now  
  
but still  
  
having him back would be nice  
  
It really would.  
  
maybe ill get him and friday to co-run the tower or something  
  
That would be great.  
  
He could take care of the penthouse.  
  
yeah  
  
I really hope he and friday get along  
  
Why wouldn't they?  
  
I dont know  
  
I just dont want friday to feel like a placeholder cause shes not  
  
im really happy to have her  
  
but still  
  
You just want your friend back.  
  
god that makes it sound so juvenile  
  
It's not.  
  
I miss him too. He was one of us.  
  
is  
  
Of course.  
  
Sorry.  
  
its fine  
  
if everything goes well I could find the mole within a few weeks  
  
I just hope its not too little too late  
  
We're on standby if you ever need us.  
  
thanks  
  
ill hold you to that  
  
Please do.  
  
12:46 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/104277/104277_900.png)  
  
pep says hi  
  
Tell her hi back.  
  
From Nat too.  
  
huh  
  
I didnt expect you to respond  
  
I thought you had a meeting?  
  
...I do.  
  
(Face Screaming In Fear )  
  
Don't.  
  
CAPTAIN!  
  
WHY, I NEVER!  
  
ARE YOU TEXTING UNDER YOUR DESK??  
  
12:57 PM  
you can never take this back  
  
I am forever validated  
  
if captain america can text during a meeting then so can I  
  
1:12 PM  
In my defense, I already knew everything Hill was talking about.  
  
nope no excuses  
  
And I just peeked once.  
  
It's not the same as you spending an entire meeting on your phone.  
  
lalalalala  
  
I cant hear you over the hypocrisy  
  
I'll still take your phone away.  
  
...no you wont  
  
You think I can't?  
  
no, I mean  
  
its not like youll be in my meetings in the future  
  
or I in yours  
  
Oh  
  
Yeah, you're right.  
  
Sorry.  
  
you know that this isnt temporary right?  
  
I wont rejoin the avengers  
  
I know. Sorry, I just forgot.  
  
okay  
  
as long as were on the same page  
  
We are.  
  
good  
  
1:18 PM  
So how's Pepper?  
  
good  
  
speak of the devil, I gotta go  
  
constructions to manage  
  
Okay.  
  
I'll talk to you later.  
  
yeah  
  
we should call sometime  
  
Good idea.  
  
Tomorrow?  
  
thats our first day, ill probably be busy  
  
monday?  
  
Okay.  
  
I'm looking forward to it.  
  
me too  
  
love you  
  
Love you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	34. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gone but not forgotten, thy name is Clint Barton. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

!Assemble!  
  
**Today** 2:38 PM  
Clint  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/95484/95484_900.jpg)  
  
hey there fellas  
  
whatre you up to?  
  
Tony <3  
jfc barton what the fuck is that filter?  
  
Clint  
cant I share my happiness?  
  
laura says hi  
  
Tell her hi back.  
  
Clint  
I will  
  
so whats up over there?  
  
Tony <3  
classified  
  
Clint  
oh come on  
  
im not asking for shield secrets  
  
besides a picture says more than a thousand words  
  
Natasha  
You want a selfie?  
  
Really?  
  
Tony <3  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/96318/96318_900.png)  
  
overlooking construction in uttarakhand  
  
beat that, plebs  
  
Clint  
see? tony gets it  
  
Natasha  
He just likes seeing his own face  
  
Tony <3  
harsh but true  
  
Clint  
cmon nat just send one  
  
Natasha  
The pictures I have on my phone all serve a purpose  
  
None of which is 'just sending one'  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/104132/104132_900.png)  
  
Sorry, that's the only one I have.  
  
Tony <3  
good lord  
  
what is it with everyone and these filters??  
  
I think I messed up the settings when I took it.  
  
Tony <3  
how do you mess up the settings on a starkphone??  
  
I mean  
  
its a nice picture  
  
you look great  
  
Clint  
nice save  
  
Tony <3  
shut up  
  
nat, your turn  
  
Natasha  
Well, I do have this one  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/95009/95009_900.png)  
  
Tony <3  
lovely  
  
what purpose does that serve?  
  
Natasha  
Memories  
  
Clint  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
ive got one too  
  
Tony <3  
share with the class  
  
Clint  
nope  
  
that ones not for polite company  
  
this one though  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/95949/95949_900.png)  
  
I like that one  
  
Oh, I remember that.  
  
Nat kicked my ass.  
  
Natasha  
Language  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Clint  
smh cap, think of the children  
  
Shut up.  
  
Tony <3  
(Face Screaming In Fear )  
  
I am simply appalled by this foul language steven  
  
You can suck my dick, Anthony.  
  
Tony <3  
(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )  
  
can I really?  
  
Clint  
I will barf all over you  
  
What are you doing with all these pictures anyway, Clint?  
  
I feel like you kick off a selfie spree every time.  
  
Clint  
maybe I just dont want to forget your stupid mugs  
  
Tony <3  
well damn  
  
if you wanted nudes you shouldve just said so  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Tony  
  
Tony <3  
whoops  
  
limited rights to my dick  
  
sorry  
  
(Man Facepalming)  
  
Clint  
subject my eyes to your dick and I will murder your face off  
  
Natasha  
Here's a good one  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/94900/94900_900.jpg)  
  
Tony <3  
wow  
  
im hilarious  
  
Clint  
tony: knock knock  
  
steve:  
  
Natasha  
Accurate  
  
I don't even remember what we were talking about.  
  
Tony <3  
either way thats my new phone background  
  
pep is giving me the stink eye, I should get back to work  
  
Have fun (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Tony <3  
(Sign Of The Horns )  
  
Clint  
so now that grandpa has left the chat  
  
hows the team shaping up?  
  
Tony <3  
I read that!  
  
Natasha  
Stop slacking off, Stark  
  
Tony <3  
(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)  
  
It's still a work in progress.  
  
But they're doing much better than I thought they would.  
  
Clint  
thats a start I guess  
  
Natasha  
We're still far from an actual team but it has potential  
  
I think so too.  
  
Still, there's always a slot open if anyone should want it.  
  
Clint  
anyone huh  
  
Well, they'd have to pass the re-integration test.  
  
Clint  
that re is interesting  
  
implying that theyve been an avenger before  
  
pretty short list there buddy  
  
I'm just saying.  
  
Clint  
okay ill bite  
  
whats the test?  
  
Shooting a bottle from a 700 feet distance out of a moving helicopter.  
  
Clint  
seems simple enough  
  
Natasha  
Plus a thousand push ups  
  
Clint  
oookay you lost me there  
  
But seriously, we're happy for you, Clint.  
  
When is Laura due?  
  
Clint  
a couple days actually  
  
weve been counting the hours  
  
Natasha  
Don't be nervous  
  
Clint  
yea right  
  
im fucking freaking out  
  
youd think itd be easier the third time around  
  
It isn't?  
  
Clint  
fuck no  
  
im two steps away from breathing into a bag  
  
laura just went straight to existential dread  
  
Natasha  
Don't be a wuss  
  
Clint  
thanks nat  
  
I can feel the love pouring from my screen  
  
That's probably just cell phone radiation.  
  
Clint  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Natasha  
I love you, Steve  
  
(Winking Face )  
  
Anyway, break's over. See you at the gym, Nat.  
  
Natasha  
On my way  
  
Have fun with your mid life crisis, Clint  
  
Clint  
just for that I absolutely will!  
  
Natasha  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
5:33 PM  
Tony <3  
I found another one  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/95541/95541_900.png)  
  
5:39 PM  
That's a really nice picture.  
  
Tony <3  
it is  
  
simpler times  
  
Natasha  
I miss him  
  
Tony <3  
me too  
  
have there been any sightings? suspicious plane crashes? anything?  
  
You know Bruce.  
  
He can't be found if he doesn't want to be found.  
  
Natasha  
I still think something's wrong  
  
Clint  
even if there was we cant do anything about it  
  
ive kept an ear open but no one knows where he is  
  
Natasha  
I don't like it  
  
I don't either.  
  
But it is what it is.  
  
Tony <3  
I wonder what thors up to  
  
Probably saving the known and unknown universe.  
  
Natasha  
That does sound like him  
  
Clint  
or waxing poetic about the cheetos hes missing  
  
Natasha  
That too  
  
They'll both come back in their own time.  
  
All we can do is wait.  
  
Natasha  
I know  
  
It just feels like we could be doing more  
  
Clint  
story of our lives  
  
Tony <3  
amen  
  
6:31 PM  
Nat, are you coming up for dinner?  
  
Natasha  
Yeah  
  
Great.  
  
Could you bring Sam? He's still on the running track and he's not answering his phone.  
  
Natasha  
I'm on it  
  
Thanks.  
  
Clint  
this is weird  
  
Tony <3  
outside looking in?  
  
Clint  
little bit  
  
Sorry.  
  
Clint  
no, its fine  
  
gotta go, I think coopers calling me  
  
but we should do this again  
  
Definitely.  
  
Natasha  
Don't be a stranger  
  
That goes for you too, Tony  
  
Tony <3  
well, you know what they say  
  
absence makes the heart grow fonder  
  
Clint  
In your case, yes, definitely  
  
Tony <3  
fuck you too barton  
  
Clint  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	35. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading yesterday. I've had a pretty shit week and just needed a break to clear my head. I'm fine though, don't worry, I'll be back to daily uploads starting today :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Steve startled awake, sitting up ramrod straight on the couch in seconds. It took his mind a little longer to shake off the cobwebs before he realized that his phone was vibrating on the table. He didn't bother checking the caller ID before he held it up to his ear, wiping a hand across his puffy eyes. “Steve Rogers speaking.”

“Hey, Steve Rogers speaking. I'm dad.”

Steve kind of hated that he genuinely chuckled at that. “Hey, Tony.”

“You sound tired. Did I wake you up?”

Steve glanced at the clock to find that it was only six pm. He must've fallen asleep reading. “Yeah. Sorry, I took a nap.”

“You never take naps.”

Steve shrugged, only realizing a second later that Tony couldn't see it. “I didn't plan to. Must've been tired.”

He heard Tony's soft breathing over the line, closing his eyes for a second so it almost felt like he was lying next to him. Something prickled in the back of his mind, like he'd had a dream about this that he couldn't quite remember. “Are you alright?”

“Of course,” Steve said without even thinking about it. “I'm fine.”

“It's alright if you're not, you know?”

“I know.”

Tony cleared his throat. “Okay. Because I, uh. I'm not – I mean.”

“Not alright?” Steve asked quietly and Tony huffed.

“No, it's – I just feel like it's been too long. Not seeing you. And it's kind of fucking me up.”

Steve breathed out heavily. “Yeah. I know what you mean.”

“It's stupid, right? I mean, it's only been a couple days and we've gone much longer without seeing each other but –“

“It feels different.”

“Yeah.” Steve could hear a familiar rhythmic squeaking over the line. He could almost see Tony fidgeting in his office chair, pushing himself back and forth with the tips of his toes. “I don't think I've listened to your voicemail this much since you first sent it to me.”

Steve involuntarily smiled. “I had Hey Jude on repeat last night.”

“Did you really?” Tony chuckled. “Wow. Guess we're both pathetic losers, huh?”

“At least we're in this together.”

“I wish we were.”

He could feel his smile slipping. “Yeah. Me too.”

Tony took a deep breath. “I... Okay, I know we've talked about it but we haven't really... _talked_ about it, you know? And I just –“

“Tony,” Steve interrupted him, rubbing a hand over his mouth. “Please don't.”

“Why?” Tony asked and there was something challenging in his tone now. “We're clearly both miserable. If you'd just –“

“You could just as well move to the compound, you know that, right?”

Tony's silence felt like barbed wire in the air around him. “I told you my reasons.”

“And I've told you mine.”

The seconds stretched uncomfortably between them before Tony broke it with a sigh. “I don't want to fight.”

_Then why'd you bring it up?_ Steve wanted to ask but held his tongue at the last second. “Yeah, me neither.”

For a moment there was only the squeaking of Tony's chair and Steve's quiet breathing.

“So how was your day?”

Steve sighed. “Meetings. You know how it is.”

“Yeah.”

“I got some painting done though. Nat wants light blue walls so we're tackling that next week.”

“Good, good.”

Steve swallowed. It felt awful to just ignore the tension lingering between them like a bad smell but nothing Steve could say or do would change that. He wasn't even mad at Tony, it was just – a shit situation. And no solution seemed to be good enough.

“How was your thing in India?”

“All according to plan. I don't think I've seen Pepper this happy since she got rid of that Spanish logistics guy.”

“Spanish who?”

“Exactly.”

Steve smiled but before he could say anything he heard Friday pipe up on the other end of the line.

“Boss, I think I found something.”

“Can it wait?” Tony asked but Friday must've shown him anyway because the squeaking abruptly stopped before Tony sucked in a breath. “That's – Are you sure?”

“Positive, boss. Thirty-six of them originated from Alaska. I'm sure one of them will be the one.”

“But that's –“ Tony sounded genuinely alarmed. Steve sat up straight, clutching the phone to his ear. “Fuck. Okay.”

“What happened?” Steve asked but Tony didn't answer, still unnaturally quiet. “Tony?”

“I, uh.” Tony swallowed heavily and something about this felt very, very wrong. “I have to go.”

“What's going on?”

“Nothing. I, uh – I'll call you later, o–”

Steve clutched the phone in his hand. “No. Tony, if this is something serious we're going to tackle it together!“

“I don't think – you're not going to like this.”

“All the more reason for me to know!”

He could hear Tony getting up, his footsteps thumping on the carpeted floor. “I have to check if it's true first. I don't wanna...“

“Don't wanna what?” There was no answer. “Tony, don't you dare hang up on me right now!”

“I'm not –“ Tony took a shaky breath. “Look, just let me check, then I'll –“

“No! This is exactly where it always goes wrong!” Steve said heatedly. “How many times do things have to blow up in your face before you start telling me what you're doing?”

“I don't want to –“

“Thirty-six what? What's in Alaska?”

“Steve –“

“It's Hydra, isn't it?” The realization felt like an ice cold chill down his spine. “Tony, if you know something you have to –“

Steve broke off abruptly at the beeping in his ear. The phone gave an alarming crack and he loosened his grip with a curse, bringing it down to look at it. The screen was split right down the middle but he could still see it when a message from Tony popped up.

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 6:19 PM  
ill tell you as soon as I know for sure  
  
im sorry  
  


Steve barely resisted the urge to throw his phone against the wall and finish the job. Instead he rang Tony again, teeth gritted so hard it hurt when it went to voicemail.

“Listen up because I will only say this once,” he ground out. “If you don't tell me what's going on I will get the team and knock down your door right now. You will not do this alone, you will not put yourself in danger and I swear to god, if you get hurt trying to be a hero I will sic Rhodey on you.”

He hung up, grabbing his uniform out of the closet and was halfway out the door when his phone pinged again. He was across the room in two seconds, holding it up to his face.

Tony <3  
  
6:22 PM  
nobodys in danger  
  
and im not going anywhere  
  
just trust me please  
  


Steve's anger drained away all at once, leaving behind a fatigue that seemed to pull at his bones. He sank down on the bed.

Tony <3  
  
And you couldn't have told me that on the phone?  
  
im sorry  
  
this might be time sensitive  
  
Might be?  
  
I dont know yet  
  
dont get your hopes up  
  


Steve's brow furrowed. He was about to ask what about but a knock on his door startled him. “Come in!”

Natasha stuck her head inside, raising an eyebrow at his getup. “Are we assembling?”

“No,” Steve sighed, taking one last look at his phone before he shook his head and got up to pull his uniform off again. “Just talking to Tony.”

Natasha gave him a wry smile. “That's something I didn't need to know.”

“I – what? No!” Steve could feel his face heat up and grimaced when Natasha's smile widened. “Nothing like that.”

“Sure. Are you ready to go?”

Steve glanced at the clock before he gave her a sheepish smile. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“If you're not down in five we're having dinner without you.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Steve said with a mock salute and she gave him a good natured glare before she pulled the door shut behind her. He took a deep breath, running his thumb over the crack in his phone before he put it in his pocket.

Tony said to trust him. All Steve could do was hope that he wouldn't come to regret it.


	36. Tuesday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. Strap in, folks.

probably maybe this one  
  
**Today** 2:15 AM  
hey  
  
hows alaska douchewad?  
  
2:16 AM  
who is this?  
  
your worst nightmare  
  
I doubt that  
  
how did you get this number?  
  
youre good but im better  
  
might wanna be more careful next time  
  
actually please dont, doing this once was hard enough  
  
2:19 AM  
I know youre there barnes  
  
2:21 AM  
I swear to god if youve ditched this phone already im gonna strangle you  
  
you're tony stark  
  
the one and only  
  
is rogers with you  
  
rogers yeah okay you can fuck right off with that  
  
steve is still looking for you  
  
I know  
  
so let him find you  
  
dickhead  
  
it's not that simple  
  
then make it simple  
  
you don't understand  
  
there was a mission. I can't see him  
  
so come to me  
  
okay that sounded a lot more like a come on than I wanted it to  
  
dont let that turn you off, im happily taken  
  
wait that doesnt sound right either  
  
I killed your parents  
  
yeah I know  
  
2:25 AM  
didnt expect that huh  
  
why are you helping me?  
  
cause of steve duh  
  
you hate me  
  
you fucked with my ai, cant say im your biggest fan  
  
but I dont know you enough to actually hate you  
  
days still young though  
  
very reassuring  
  
wow  
  
that was almost a bit of personality there  
  
congrats terminator  
  
i've never seen that movie  
  
great lets make it a movie night  
  
2:27 AM  
come on if you bring chips ill throw in some cold ones  
  
you're insane  
  
eh ive been called worse  
  
so whaddaya say?  
  
I should just burn this phone  
  
judging by the level of technology youre using yeah you probably should  
  
but you havent thrown it into the fire yet, that has to mean something right?  
  
swing by my tower, ill give you a better one  
  
you're serious  
  
no im snape  
  
sorry, habit  
  
2:31 AM  
so are you coming over or nah?  
  
2:35 AM  
I didnt dig through more than 200 numbers for you to blow me off like this barnes  
  
2:37 AM  
im just letting you know that ignoring me is a tactic that many before you have employed in an effort to make me stop bothering them  
  
I take it as a challenge  
  
2:39 AM  
barnes  
  
barnes  
  
barnes  
  
barnes  
  
ive got cursed cat memes to spam you with for days, dont test me  
  
barnes  
  
you can't let him see me  
  
okay  
  
but just so you know steve doesnt judge you for anything you did  
  
youre still his best friend  
  
this isn't about him  
  
it's about me  
  
okay fine  
  
ill tell steve to stay away  
  
so are you coming over?  
  
2:42 AM  
after all this ill be pissed if you dont show up barnes  
  
dont make me bring out the good china for nothing  
  
3:56 AM  
doors open for you  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guessed who the mole was, I had a blast reading all your theories, I hope I surprised at least some of you with this chapter ;) Thanks for reading!


	37. Tuesday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a good weekend so far. I know I am :) Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow! <3

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 7:32 AM  
so I talked to barnes last night  
  
You WHAT?  
  
Where?  
  
Did he hurt you??  
  
Are you okay?  
  
sheesh calm your titties  
  
I found his number  
  
Oh my god!!  
  
And he answered??  
  
sure did  
  
Tony, that's incredible!  
  
What did he say?  
  
that hes sick of watching american idol  
  
I invited him to the tower  
  
7:35 AM  
youre freaking out right now arent you  
  
7:36 AM  
And what did he say?  
  
wow  
  
how much effort did it take not to yell at me just now?  
  
Tony  
  
I dont know  
  
he might come, he might not, who knows  
  
I left him an open invitation  
  
Jesus Christ.  
  
Tony, you can't just do that.  
  
ah here we go, the lecture  
  
This is serious.  
  
no its snape  
  
dammit its like a reflex  
  
I'm coming over.  
  
no youre not  
  
look he might not even come here, in fact im pretty sure he wont  
  
and even if he does he specifically told me to make you stay away  
  
He what?  
  
Why?  
  
I dont know  
  
I probably shouldnt have told you about this at all  
  
Like hell!  
  
Why wouldn't he want to see me?  
  
He recognized me on the helicarrier, I know he did!  
  
he says he cant see you  
  
What does that even mean?  
  
Ask him again, this has to be a misunderstanding.  
  
steve  
  
Ask him!  
  
im not your messenger  
  
and he was very clear  
  
So what, you just expect me to sit here with my thumbs up my ass?  
  
its what he wants  
  
and its not like hes here so it doesnt matter anyway  
  
7:41 AM  
He really said he doesn't want to see me?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/111107/111107_900.png)  
  
im sorry steve  
  
Okay.  
  
Yeah, okay, fine.  
  
fine?  
  
just like that?  
  
What choice do I have?  
  
Like you said, he probably won't even show up.  
  
…  
  
this seems a little too easy  
  
It's not like I can do anything about it.  
  
He probably has his reasons.  
  
wow  
  
so when its him youre all blind faith huh?  
  
What?  
  
just saying you never seem to have that sort of trust when it comes to my reasons  
  
That's not true.  
  
is it?  
  
Tony  
  
no its fine  
  
I get it  
  
bros before hoes and shit  
  
I'm trusting you to handle this, aren't I?  
  
oh yeah  
  
and im sure you havent asked friday for his number yet  
  
I haven't.  
  
right  
  
I haven't!  
  
Why are you doing this?  
  
what?  
  
Making this about you.  
  
oh im sorry isnt everything?  
  
That's not fair.  
  
If you were the one asking me to stay away I would respect your wishes too.  
  
Trust has nothing to do with that.  
  
7:45 AM  
youre right  
  
im sorry  
  
Okay  
  
What was that all about?  
  
I dont know  
  
Tony  
  
If there's something bothering you please just tell me.  
  
I honestly dont know  
  
maybe im just tired  
  
7:48 AM  
I do trust you. You know that, right?  
  
I know  
  
im sorry, I dont know what got into me  
  
I love you.  
  
love you too  
  
this wasnt how I planned to start our morning  
  
I'm glad we got it out of the way now to be honest.  
  
I was waiting for bad news all night.  
  
sorry  
  
friday couldnt confirm that it was really him, I didnt want to get your hopes up  
  
How did she figure it out anyway?  
  
cross referencing transmission patterns  
  
he used the same tech hydra used to spy on people  
  
wasnt a hard leap to make from there  
  
Huh.  
  
And how did he seem to you?  
  
Do you think he's alright?  
  
given that hes alive and apparently thinking for himself, yeah, could be worse  
  
at least we know how he always managed to evade us now  
  
Yeah.  
  
I'm surprised he didn't just get rid of the phone as soon as you made contact.  
  
me too  
  
but thats gotta be a good sign right?  
  
I sure hope so.  
  
What's the plan if he does show up?  
  
lots and lots of therapy, possibly surgery  
  
to be honest I dont know how to treat that kind of trauma  
  
Might be good to look into that.  
  
yeah  
  
Can you track his phone?  
  
I could at first but hes done something to the signal since then  
  
im pretty sure I could if I tried but that might just make him bolt again  
  
better to let him come to us  
  
He might never do that.  
  
I know  
  
but hunting him down didnt have the best results. lets give this a try at least  
  
we can always go back to the old methods if this doesnt work  
  
Just promise me you'll be careful.  
  
I will  
  
I wont hurt him I promise  
  
Not what I meant.  
  
Hydra really messed him up, Tony. He won't mean to but he could really hurt you.  
  
thats why I have the suit  
  
dont worry about me, if it comes down to it I can handle him  
  
Okay.  
  
I know this is hard for you but ill do my best to help him  
  
you have my word  
  
Thank you, Tony.  
  
Just  
  
Tell me if he does come to you? I won't do anything, I just want to know.  
  
I will  
  
Okay.  
  
I have a meeting but I'll talk to you later, alright?  
  
alright  
  
I love you  
  
Love you too.  
  
Stay safe, okay?  
  
you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	38. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new Avengers are slowly taking shape :) Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow!

Avengers Active Roster  
  
**Today** 10:29 AM  
Sam  
Has anyone seen my headphones? I think I left them at the gym but they're not here  
  
Wanda  
Yeah, I brought them up to the kitchen. They're on your seat  
  
Sam  
Okay, thanks  
  
Wanda  
No problem  
  
12:33 PM  
Natasha  
Rhodey, Sam and I are going out for lunch. Anyone coming with?  
  
Vision  
Wanda and I are staying back to cook. Please feel free to go without us.  
  
Wanda  
What he said  
  
Have fun  
  
Sam  
thanks, you too  
  
cap?  
  
1:45 PM  
Sorry, I was still in the gym. Did you leave already?  
  
Sam  
yeah, sorry  
  
if you take your bike you could catch up, we're at maison's  
  
No, that's alright. Wanda and Vis cooked enough for a small army, I'll just have leftovers.  
  
Sam  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
4:59 PM  
Okay everyone, listen up. We've got our first mission.  
  
Rhodey  
Already?  
  
Sam  
(Party Popper )(Party Popper )(Party Popper )  
  
Don't get too excited.  
  
There's a Community Clean Up event in New York that Hill wants us to attend.  
  
Sam  
united by blue?  
  
That's the one.  
  
We're going to help clean up Riis beach on Saturday with a couple of other volunteers.  
  
Hill says we need some good publicity.  
  
Natasha  
That's probably a good move  
  
Wanda  
Do we have bad publicity right now?  
  
Not exactly.  
  
Let's just say that after Ultron some people aren't our biggest fans.  
  
Wanda  
Oh  
  
Sam  
but that's mostly in foreign countries, right?  
  
shouldn't we do charity work on a more global scale?  
  
Natasha  
That would just fuel the fire  
  
People don't want us meddling with their affairs, we should respect their wishes and stick to our own turf right now  
  
Sam  
okay yeah that makes sense  
  
Either way doing something for a good cause can't hurt.  
  
Are you all free on Saturday?  
  
Rhodey  
I'll have to check with Tony, he wanted to take a look at the suit this weekend  
  
But if the whole thing is in New York anyway that shouldn't be a problem  
  
Okay, thank you.  
  
Sam  
you know the rest of us have nothing better to do anyway  
  
we're in  
  
Natasha  
Actually Fury is sending me out solo  
  
What?  
  
Why didn't he tell me about that?  
  
Natasha  
It didn't intervene with our training schedule  
  
Great.  
  
So missions outside of my time frame are none of my business, is that it?  
  
Natasha  
No  
  
Just this one  
  
That's not really inspiring a lot of confidence.  
  
I thought we had transparency with Shield now.  
  
Natasha  
I'm buying a birthday present for his wife  
  
5:16 PM  
Oh.  
  
Natasha  
He doesn't like people knowing about that  
  
Sam  
fury is married??  
  
I'm sorry, Nat.  
  
Natasha  
Apology accepted  
  
Sam  
I need answers!  
  
You've met his wife.  
  
She was at the welcoming dinner.  
  
The tall woman in the green dress.  
  
Sam  
that was his WIFE???  
  
I thought she was just a scary bodyguard  
  
Natasha  
She used to work for the CIA  
  
Sam  
well that explains it  
  
So everyone aside from Nat and maybe Rhodey is okay to go?  
  
Wanda  
I'll be there  
  
Vision  
Me too  
  
Great, I'll pass that on.  
  
Thanks, guys.  
  
Vision  
No problem, Captain.  
  
I was wondering if for dinner later we might order from Shun Lee Palace. I've been meaning to try their Chow mein.  
  
No objection here.  
  
Sam  
yeah sure  
  
Vision  
Thank you.  
  
Rhodey  
By the way, we're watching Sicario tomorrow. I haven't seen it yet.  
  
Wanda  
What is it about?  
  
Rhodey  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/111406/111406_900.jpg)  
  
www.movielistsforyou/ recommendations/sicario.com  
  
If that's not you guys' thing I'll think of something else but I'd love to watch it.  
  
Sam  
I've seen it, it's really good  
  
Rhodey  
No spoilers!  
  
Sam  
who do you take me for?  
  
I'm a jackass, not a monster  
  
It does look good.  
  
Vision  
I agree.  
  
Natasha  
You forgot to say language, Cap  
  
Nat, I swear to god.  
  
Rhodey  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Sam  
I feel like I missed something  
  
Natasha  
I'll tell you later  
  
No, you won't.  
  
Wanda  
Language?  
  
Vision  
A reference to Sam's use of the word 'jackass' earlier. It is what people of the older generation like to say to reprimand younger people's use of obscene language. Rhodey  
'People of the older generation', ouch (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Sam  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
you just got owned cap  
  
Thanks for your input, Vision.  
  
Vision  
It was my pleasure.  
  
Sam  
I can't tell if you're trolling or not but that was brilliant  
  
Wanda  
Trolling?  
  
Sam  
okay YOU are definitely trolling  
  
Wanda  
(Slightly Smiling Face )  
  
Vision  
Trolling is the exploration of the contrary. It serves as a primer to ignite the stupidity lying dormant within the zeal of an ideology or proposition.  
  
Sam  
…  
  
Rhodey  
Okay, where'd you get that from?  
  
Vision  
Urban dictionary.  
  
Wanda  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Vision  
Just as a witticism is an epigram on the death of a feeling, a successful troll is concluded with an epitaph on the death of a certainty.  
  
Sam  
I think that answers our question  
  
If you're all quite done, tell Friday your orders so we can eat at 6.  
  
Sam  
uh oh we ruffled cap's feathers  
  
Wanda  
That's ironic coming from you  
  
Sam  
?  
  
oooh  
  
well played, young lady  
  
Wanda  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
Natasha  
I'll be on the common floor in ten if anyone's up for a round of Uno before dinner  
  
You're on.  
  
Wanda  
I'll come down in a bit  
  
Sam  
You owe me a rematch anyway  
  
This time I'll go all out, don't think I won't  
  
Natasha  
Promises, promises  
  
See you in ten  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link is completely made up and doesn't work, just in case anyone is confused :) Thanks for reading!


	39. Thursday (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter kind of ran away from me but I'm guessing some of you might enjoy the turn it's taken ;) Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 8:21 AM  
Hey, do you wanna call later today?  
  
I'm free after 5.  
  
12:49 PM  
hey, sorry, I just read your message  
  
im gonna be busy today but we should totally call sometime this week  
  
Okay  
  
Are you getting enough sleep?  
  
you realize im not a five year old right?  
  
12:52 PM  
Pepper says you spent 17 hours in the workshop yesterday.  
  
snitch  
  
Does that mean you just woke up?  
  
yes  
  
because I do sleep, see?  
  
happy now?  
  
It would make me incredibly happy if you'd go to the fridge and make yourself a sandwich.  
  
oh my god seriously im fine  
  
just got a lot on my plate  
  
Anything I can help with?  
  
no not really  
  
just ross getting on my ass  
  
Bruce's Ross?  
  
thats the one  
  
please never let him hear you call him that  
  
Noted.  
  
What does he want from you?  
  
nothing, hes just being an asshole  
  
youve seen those smear campaigns about the damages ultron caused?  
  
The ones pinning it on us?  
  
yeah  
  
ross is playing that angle  
  
So he's saying it's our fault?  
  
no, nothing that direct  
  
but hes been talking about accountability and questioning our jurisdiction and shit  
  
nothing too bad yet but if the avengers dont earn some browney points with the public soon this could become a pain in our ass  
  
I can't believe people are still listening to him after what he did to Bruce.  
  
yeah well  
  
the worlds not fair and bad weeds grow tall  
  
Sad but true.  
  
Speaking of publicity though, we're joining United by Blue this Saturday. Do you want to come?  
  
I would but I cant  
  
im working on the war machine suit with rhodey til noon and after that its straight to the met gala  
  
Is the gala that early?  
  
not really  
  
I just need to get my entire body painted blue  
  
??  
  
google the met gala, youll get it  
  
1:01 PM  
Wow, that's... a lot.  
  
the theme this year is extraterrestrial  
  
pep wants me to go earn said browney points  
  
People enjoy this?  
  
its a spectacle  
  
and everyone likes a good show  
  
I'm kind of curious what you'll look like.  
  
imagine me but a hot alien  
  
sort of regal-y master-y shit with lots of chains  
  
and blue body paint  
  
I drew the line at shaving though  
  
They wanted you to shave??  
  
for the shock factor  
  
but im not gonna  
  
Wow  
  
That would be shocking for sure.  
  
I bet itd knock years off me  
  
I don't know.  
  
I like the way you look.  
  
(Smirking Face )  
  
tell me more, tell me more  
  
Like did you have a car?  
  
nah  
  
just a flying metal suit that I made myself, no big deal  
  
Oh well, in that case I'm not impressed.  
  
(Crying Face ) you wound me, cap  
  
(Winking Face )  
  
Send me a picture when you're in costume.  
  
its gonna be all over the net anyway  
  
I'd still like one from you.  
  
ohooo, its like that, is it?  
  
if you want to see more private parts you only have to ask (Smirking Face )  
  
When it's all painted blue? No, thanks.  
  
im not gonna let them paint my dick  
  
thats exclusively your privilege  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
what? youre an artist, dont you wanna get creative?  
  
im giving you free reign here  
  
Boy oh boy, how did I get so lucky?  
  
I know right?  
  
you could use your own dick as a brush  
  
im all for dick touching  
  
…  
  
I hate you.  
  
why?  
  
I'm in the common room.  
  
so?  
  
There are other people.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
is this seriously doing something for you?  
  
It's been a while.  
  
still  
  
dick brushing, really?  
  
I'd really like to brush my dick right now.  
  
Okay, that sounded a lot better in my head.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
no no, brush away  
  
im still in bed, I dont even have underwear on  
  
easy access  
  
Fuck.  
  
Hold on.  
  
1:22 PM  
Okay, continue.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
did you go hide in a broom closet?  
  
I'm in my room.  
  
And you're naked on your bed.  
  
indeed I am  
  
guess where my fingers are  
  
I don't care where they are, they're going in your mouth next.  
  
wow, bossy  
  
I like it  
  
Suck on them  
  
I am  
  
getting them nice and wet  
  
what now cap?  
  
Touch yourself  
  
I want to come knowing that you're thinking about sucking me off  
  
jesus christ  
  
yeah I can do that  
  
Fingers still in your mouth?  
  
no theyre on my cock  
  
need the other hand to type  
  
Put them back in  
  
Taste yourself  
  
fuck  
  
Are you?  
  
yeah  
  
Fuck  
  
wish it was you  
  
Me too  
  
I keep thinking about your mouth  
  
yeah?  
  
All the time  
  
Your smile  
  
Fuck I really miss you  
  
miss you too  
  
fuck steve im really close  
  
If I was there I'd put my mouth on you too  
  
I want that  
  
want you in my mouth  
  
id let you come down my throat  
  
shit  
  
you could push me down and id let you  
  
just hold me there  
  
I know you love it when I swallow  
  
1:26 PM  
im really close steve  
  
Come on, Tony  
  
You made me come so hard, I want you to come too  
  
shti  
  
Imagine it's me  
  
My hand on you  
  
I'd kiss your neck the way you like, bite just under your jaw  
  
oof  
  
More?  
  
1:29 PM  
nah  
  
shit that was good  
  
Good morning? (Winking Face )  
  
cant really call this a morning anymore, can we?  
  
im probably late for something already  
  
Don't make Pepper wait.  
  
I swear you two have an unholy allegiance  
  
United we stand, divided we try to keep Tony Stark from working himself into an early grave.  
  
the lords work  
  
america thanks you  
  
I'm sure it does.  
  
Have a nice day, Tony (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
and thanks for this, that was really nice  
  
You don't need to thank me for that.  
  
I want to  
  
I love you  
  
Love you too  
  
Now go make the country proud.  
  
yes sir captain america sir  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	40. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter today. I hope you enjoy it anyway <3

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 6:10 PM  
So Clint sent me this.  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/109050/109050_900.png)  
  
They just won't stop.  
  
jesus christ  
  
at this point well have to include him in our relationship just to avoid looking weird  
  
He'll have to come back first.  
  
he will  
  
he always does  
  
I hope so.  
  
What are you up to?  
  
going to bed  
  
Already?  
  
yeah I mean  
  
you told me to get more sleep right?  
  
I did.  
  
Just didn't expect you to do it.  
  
early day tomorrow  
  
and by early I mean im leaving tonight at 10pm  
  
To go where?  
  
new zealand  
  
im giving a talk at the eco  
  
About what?  
  
oh you know  
  
groundbreaking technology, ways to change the world, no big deal  
  
Oh, if it's just that.  
  
just a regular tuesday  
  
whatre you up to?  
  
I just spent three hours studying energy fields with Wanda and her specialist.  
  
and howd that go for you?  
  
Sadly my supernatural powers add up to a whopping zero.  
  
She's making good progress though.  
  
thats good  
  
how is she?  
  
Adjusting.  
  
I think the team is finally getting more comfortable here which is nice.  
  
and you?  
  
Me too.  
  
good  
  
Yeah  
  
6:15 PM  
what kind of specialist is that guy?  
  
Apparently one that knows magic.  
  
...magic  
  
Yeah  
  
like hand wavey card tricks hoodoo magic?  
  
Like creating orange forcefields with his hands kind of magic.  
  
…  
  
I refuse to believe that magic is real  
  
You want me to send proof?  
  
I have videos.  
  
dont  
  
id rather remain in blissful ignorance  
  
He's actually pretty nice. His name is Leong.  
  
and hes teaching her what exactly?  
  
To control her powers.  
  
From what I hear she's making good strides with her therapy too.  
  
She smiled at Nat the other day.  
  
she must have a death wish  
  
It was kind of sweet actually.  
  
And she's making fast friends with Vision for some reason.  
  
yeah I heard  
  
You did?  
  
vision calls me sometimes  
  
I think he gets lonely  
  
Oh  
  
I'll make sure to include him more.  
  
I dont think its anything you did  
  
hes just having a little more trouble adjusting, looking like he does  
  
I can still help him.  
  
time will help  
  
trust me, just let him figure things out for himself  
  
...Okay.  
  
he likes you guys a lot  
  
wouldnt shut up about you  
  
Me specifically?  
  
mostly wanda  
  
6:22 PM  
You think there's something there?  
  
oh thank god, I thought I was the only one who thought that  
  
...Well  
  
Nat is taking bets.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
good to know some things never change  
  
You think they'd be good together?  
  
I dont know  
  
if youd asked me two years ago if WE would be good together I probably wouldve laughed so  
  
you never know until you try  
  
I guess that's true.  
  
anyway I think im gonna head to bed  
  
talk to you tomorrow?  
  
Definitely.  
  
Sleep well, Tony (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	41. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ox Industries is actually a real place that exists but I'm pretty sure they're not affiliated with Hydra. I just liked the name. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Probably Definitely Barnes  
  
**Today** 1:52 AM  
is this line secure  
  
you know who youre talking to right?  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/77177/77177_900.png)  
  
hydra bunker  
  
yeah I know  
  
we have plans to take it out  
  
too late  
  
send medical  
  
??  
  
don't tell rogers  
  
what the actual fuck barnes?  
  
six injured and three dead  
  
two more dead in the woods five hundred feet north west  
  
jesus christ  
  
what the fuck are you doing?  
  
alert the authorities  
  
I have  
  
thats not an answer  
  
2:02 AM  
im waiting  
  
2:06 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/65009/65009_900.png)  
  
?  
  
I warned you  
  
dont make me pull out the cursed cat memes  
  
why did you send me that?  
  
got your attention, didnt it?  
  
never mind that, why the fuck are you taking on hydra cells? on your own I might add?  
  
been doing it for a while  
  
not a reason  
  
you can't guess? I thought you were some sort of genius  
  
dont get cute with me barnes  
  
just take care of it  
  
im not your janitor dipshit  
  
clean up your own mess  
  
I thought you wanted to help me  
  
yeah with like your arm and shit  
  
not this  
  
my arm?  
  
of course your arm  
  
you havent been in contact with anyone since the helicarrier right?  
  
I know steve did a number on it  
  
well you did  
  
on steve  
  
which fucked up the arm  
  
but also steve  
  
why am I helping you again?  
  
my arm is fine  
  
I dont do fine  
  
let me fix it  
  
fuck it lets scrap the whole thing and make it better  
  
I don't want a new arm  
  
thats cause you havent seen the schematics yet  
  
it has a candy dispenser  
  
2:15 AM  
I swear, some day ill find someone who appreciates that  
  
I don't need a candy dispenser  
  
yeah you think that now  
  
jst wait til youve had a hershey bar after a gun fight  
  
adrenaline makes everything better  
  
you have some messed up priorities  
  
yeah well you have a messed up brain  
  
scrambled eggs up there  
  
2:19 AM  
I can help you with that  
  
2:22 AM  
I don't think there's a pill for what's wrong with me  
  
I don't do pills  
  
well  
  
not anymore  
  
then what?  
  
barf  
  
…  
  
I don't see how that would help  
  
binarily augmented retro framing  
  
the most expensive therapy session of your life  
  
dont worry ill foot the bill  
  
you think talking about my feelings is gonna fix me?  
  
wow you really havent been around much huh  
  
therapy is a lot more than that  
  
and theres no shame in it  
  
I don't need therapy  
  
I do  
  
2:15 AM  
almost everyone does  
  
its a thing  
  
and not to be insensitive but you might need it more than most buddy  
  
2:29 AM  
I don't think a therapist would know what to do with me  
  
youd be surprised  
  
people have all sorts of problems  
  
having trigger words in your head is an everyday problem?  
  
trigger words?  
  
forget it  
  
no  
  
the fuck do you mean trigger words?  
  
2:33 AM  
is it like a switch?  
  
say the magic word and you turn into the winter soldier?  
  
I'm not going to talk to you about this  
  
you dont have to  
  
thats what barf is for  
  
awful name  
  
yeah well im still working on it but it definitely has potential  
  
and I think it might help you  
  
might  
  
well youre kind of a unique case  
  
a minute ago you said I wasn't  
  
dont put words in my mouth  
  
I just said that youre not the only fucked up person to ever exist  
  
even though your brand of fucked up is pretty severe  
  
thanks  
  
and itd be fascinating to see what barf could do  
  
right now ive only really tested it on myself but im sure we can tweak it to fit your needs  
  
so you want me to be your lab rat  
  
no!  
  
fuck that sounded wrong didnt it?  
  
what I mean is I want to help you  
  
2:41 AM  
so whaddaya say?  
  
2:49 AM  
barnes  
  
7:06 AM  
okay seriously, think about it  
  
ill be here waiting  
  
3:41 PM  
forensics just cleaned up your crime scene. I cant believe you did all that by yourself  
  
I wanna congratulate you but that seems like itd be in bad taste  
  
3:45 PM  
okay at the risk of sounding cheesy as fuck I just wanna say you dont have to do this alone  
  
so if you ever need help just call me  
  
you have my number  
  
5:17 PM  
Mom is typing... Mom is typing... Mom is typing... thank you  
  



	42. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tony, oh Steve. - Me, writing every chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy this one <3

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 4:39 PM  
hey lover  
  
how was the clean up?  
  
All according to plan.  
  
Wanda seemed a little nervous but other than that everything went fine.  
  
I think Vision had fun.  
  
thats good  
  
rii beach thanks you for your efforts  
  
The seagulls looked pretty happy.  
  
Rhodey said you fell asleep working on his armor?  
  
ugh  
  
yeah jetlag wasnt fun  
  
I can imagine.  
  
You rocked the ECO though, I watched your talk.  
  
you did?  
  
Live broadcast.  
  
oh yeah  
  
I forgot they did that  
  
Nice suit.  
  
(Smirking Face ) thank you  
  
you like me all dolled up?  
  
I meant the metal one but yeah, you looked nice too.  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
I see how it is  
  
cant say I blame you, shes a beauty  
  
What Mark are you at now?  
  
45  
  
Really?  
  
Wow  
  
I know  
  
time flies doesnt it  
  
dont get too attached though, im working on another one  
  
I'll try to cope when it retires.  
  
ill make sure it sends you a farewell letter  
  
gotta go, I have dinner in an hour and pep is forcing my stylist to make an effort  
  
Not much needed.  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
I love you  
  
Love you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
I'll talk to you later.  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
8:51 PM  
I just got a call from senator Stern.  
  
He says they got an anonymous tip on a Hydra bunker but by the time they got there they only found bodies.  
  
9:59 PM  
thats... weird  
  
I know.  
  
Hill took a team of agents up there but all data was already wiped. Surveillance, protocols, logs, everything.  
  
It almost looked like an inside job.  
  
you mean like a defector?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Or someone holding a grudge.  
  
Which could be a lot of people.  
  
no survivors?  
  
No.  
  
dammit  
  
Hill wants to look into it. Apparently Hydra has gotten a lot more active in the past few weeks, a bunch of retired officials from the old days went off the grid.  
  
She thinks there's something bigger going on.  
  
What, they disappeared?  
  
Or were found dead.  
  
shit  
  
thats not good  
  
Understatement.  
  
I'm pretty sure the Avengers will be called in sometime soon.  
  
you think thats a good idea?  
  
youre not field ready  
  
We definitely aren't but what choice do we have?  
  
shield should handle it  
  
If this turns out to be as big of a problem as Hill thinks it is they might not be able to.  
  
She's considering calling Fury back for this.  
  
call him back?  
  
did he retire?  
  
He's on leave.  
  
With his wife.  
  
huh  
  
I didnt expect that bastard to ditch you  
  
I think after everything he deserves a break too.  
  
yeah well coming back from the dead must be hard on the chi  
  
you shouldnt go out there just yet  
  
We might not have a choice.  
  
make it one  
  
Tony  
  
fuck  
  
I hate this  
  
It'll be fine.  
  
The team is doing much better than I thought it would.  
  
And either way we don't know if we'll be called in yet.  
  
yeah  
  
We'll be fine.  
  
yeah I know  
  
ill kick your ass if rhodey gets hurt  
  
He's the one I'm least worried about.  
  
Well, aside from Nat but she'll outlive us all anyway.  
  
thats true  
  
10:12 PM  
Have you heard anything from Bucky?  
  
10:14 PM  
we texted for a bit  
  
And?  
  
and nothing  
  
I still dont think hell actually come here  
  
Maybe he'll change his mind.  
  
yeah maybe  
  
What did you talk about?  
  
not much  
  
he told me not to tell you  
  
What?  
  
nothing bad  
  
I think hes just not ready  
  
...Okay  
  
im sorry  
  
Not your fault.  
  
I'm glad he's at least talking to you.  
  
yeah  
  
baby steps right?  
  
Baby steps.  
  
I love you.  
  
love you too  
  
text me tomorrow?  
  
I will (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	43. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter today so watch out for that ;) Hope you enjoy this interlude!

Unknown Number  
  
**Today** 4:57 PM  
Hey, Tony. This is Bruce. I couldn't reach your phone but Nat is coming to pick me up from Samokow in the quinjet. Please call me when you get this.  
  
5:11 PM  
The Hulk pants worked by the way. Thank you.  
  



	44. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed so hard when I looked at my inbox and 90% of it was just “BRUCE!” xDD I'm glad you're just as excited about his return as I am. Now on to the fic!

!Assemble!  
  
**Today** 5:44 PM  
Bruce  
Hi.  
  
Clint  
HI???????  
  
YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!! YOURE GONE FOR 16 DAYS AND YOU COME BACK WITH HI????  
  
Bruce  
You really counted the days?  
  
Natasha  
Welcome back, Bruce  
  
Bruce  
Thank you, Nat.  
  
Clint  
AJHFUEFJNAHALLSHJ  
  
It's good to have you back.  
  
Bruce  
Good to be back.  
  
Clint  
WAIT DID EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS??  
  
WHY DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT TIHS?  
  
Tony <3  
because nobody likes you  
  
Clint  
thats a lie and im not afraid to call you out  
  
bruce where the fuck were you??  
  
Bruce  
I woke up in Bulgaria.  
  
Clint  
...and?  
  
Bruce  
And nothing.  
  
I called as soon as I figured out where I was.  
  
Clint  
you were gone for 16 days  
  
Bruce  
I know.  
  
The other guy didn't want me to come back I guess.  
  
Natasha  
Do you have any idea why?  
  
Bruce  
No clue.  
  
Clint  
wow  
  
its really you though right?  
  
not just some government asshole that stole your phone?  
  
Bruce  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/104705/104705_900.png)  
  
No, it's me.  
  
Clint  
hey there  
  
damn its good to see your face  
  
We really missed you, Bruce.  
  
Bruce  
Thank you.  
  
I'd like to say I did too but I don't remember anything.  
  
Tony <3  
that sucks  
  
Tony  
  
Tony <3  
what?  
  
Bruce  
It does suck.  
  
I don't even want to think about it.  
  
Clint  
well, youll have to come around to the casa de barton sometime soon  
  
refresh my memory of your pretty face  
  
ill cook for you  
  
Bruce  
You're not living at the Compound?  
  
Clint  
cant say I am  
  
nat didnt tell you?  
  
Bruce  
No.  
  
Tony said he retired but he didn't mention you.  
  
What about Thor?  
  
He's off world.  
  
Bruce  
Wow.  
  
Seems like I missed a lot while I was gone.  
  
Clint  
yeah  
  
anyway the youngsters seem to be doing just fine without us old folks weighing them down  
  
maybe its for the best  
  
Bruce  
Nat told me about that.  
  
A new Avengers team, still feels a bit unreal.  
  
There's a place for you if you want it.  
  
Bruce  
No, I think I'm done.  
  
I don't know how or why the other guy did this but I'm not going to risk it again. The next time I might never come back.  
  
Clint  
thats a scary thought  
  
I understand.  
  
Do you have a place to stay?  
  
Bruce  
I'm staying at the tower right now but I'm looking for my own place.  
  
Maybe a cabin somewhere.  
  
You're always welcome to stay at the Compound.  
  
Bruce  
Thank you, Steve.  
  
But I think being on my own for a while will be good for me.  
  
I have a lot to think about.  
  
Clint  
im sure youll figure things out  
  
also in other news  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/110439/110439_900.png)  
  
say hello to little nathaniel  
  
Natasha  
!!!  
  
Clint!! Congratulations!  
  
Why the hell didn't you say anything??  
  
Clint  
well, in the light of bruces return this seemed a bit out of place  
  
Tony <3  
you look happy  
  
Clint  
thanks captain obvious  
  
Tony <3  
no I mean  
  
congrats  
  
you deserve it  
  
Clint  
okay  
  
this is weird  
  
but thank you  
  
Congratulations, Clint. I'm really happy for you.  
  
Clint  
thanks cap  
  
Bruce  
That's amazing, Clint. Tell Laura congratulations too.  
  
Clint  
I will  
  
shell definitely want you to come over for dinner  
  
all of you  
  
Natasha  
Well, I'm sure we can manage that somehow  
  
Clint  
you better!  
  
lila misses you like crazy  
  
youre her favorite aunt  
  
Natasha  
I'm her only aunt  
  
Clint  
and im her only dad but you dont see me complaining  
  
We'll be there.  
  
Clint  
awesome  
  
Bruce  
I'll probably take some time off first but I'd love to visit.  
  
When would be a good time for you?  
  
Clint  
dude anytimes a good time  
  
come over whenever  
  
Tony <3  
sounds like youre real busy over there tweetybird  
  
Clint  
fuck off  
  
I got a job last week  
  
Tony <3  
really?  
  
are you working a shooting range?  
  
cheating at darts?  
  
Clint  
its not cheating if its pure talent  
  
and no. im gonna be an acrobatics instructor  
  
starting next month  
  
Tony <3  
I... did not expect that  
  
At a gym?  
  
Clint  
circus  
  
going back to my roots  
  
Tony <3  
I hate that thats actually kind of cool  
  
Clint  
thanks tinman  
  
Natasha  
So you're settling in nicely?  
  
Clint  
I think I actually am  
  
Natasha  
That's good  
  
I'm happy for you  
  
We all are.  
  
Clint  
thanks guys  
  
Tony <3  
well either way bruce and me are off to dinner now  
  
Bruce  
We are?  
  
Tony <3  
dude you just woke up from a two week hulk sleep  
  
the least you deserve is a burger  
  
my treat  
  
Bruce  
Okay.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Natasha  
Your tactfulness knows no bounds, Stark  
  
Tony <3  
thank you, ms rushman  
  
We have another training session anyway.  
  
Bruce, it's really great to have you back. I'm glad you're okay.  
  
Bruce  
Thank you, I'm glad to be back too.  
  
And Clint, congratulations on triple fatherhood. Give Laura our best.  
  
Clint  
I will  
  
not right now though, this is the first time she got in a nap that was longer than an hour. if I wake her she might rip my head off  
  
Natasha  
Stay strong  
  
Clint  
always do (Flexed Biceps )  
  
Tony <3  
youll do great  
  
at least you finally have someone around to match your mental age  
  
Clint  
how dare you  
  
im a proud 9 year old  
  
Anyway, we're off.  
  
Talk to you all soon!  
  
Clint  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
Tony <3  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
Natasha  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
Bruce  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a line in this reminded you of pewdiepie, then FLOOR GANG OUH, FLOOR GANG OUH! See you tomorrow ;)


	45. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, progress! I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Probably Definitely Barnes  
  
**Today** 7:02 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/63290/63290_900.png)  
  
7:06 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/66056/66056_900.png)  
  
7:14 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/64250/64250_900.png)  
  
7:33 AM  
why  
  
PROOF OF LIFE  
  
HALLELUJAH  
  
why havent you come by the tower yet?  
  
7:41 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/63746/63746_900.png)  
  
that's disgusting  
  
ill keep doing this until you give me an answer  
  
I'm not going to come to your tower  
  
why the fuck not?  
  
7:44 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/64378/64378_900.png)  
  
jesus christ would you stop that?  
  
you havent blocked my number yet  
  
why is that?  
  
you make phones  
  
you'll just get a new one  
  
true  
  
but you also havent destroyed the one youre using  
  
7:47 AM  
some part of you wants to stop running and you know it  
  
you know I can help you  
  
I don't think anyone can help me  
  
steve could  
  
no  
  
pff yeah have you met him?  
  
I dont know how much you remember but you guys used to be best friends  
  
hed do anything for you  
  
did you tell him about the bunker?  
  
no  
  
not that it was you  
  
good  
  
keep it that way  
  
you cant run from him forever  
  
I can't see him  
  
maybe not right now  
  
but if you come to the tower I can help you with that winter soldier crap or whatever the problem is  
  
I don't understand what you gain from all this  
  
maybe im doing it out of the goodness of my heart?  
  
nobody does  
  
wow  
  
I bet youre real fun at parties  
  
I used to be  
  
so you remember?  
  
bits and pieces  
  
it's complicated  
  
then you know im not doing this for you  
  
or for me  
  
I know  
  
I dont think you do  
  
otherwise you wouldnt make this so hard on him  
  
it's hard on me too you asshole  
  
yeah  
  
probably harder than on him, I understand that  
  
but youve always been better together than apart  
  
you don't know shit about me  
  
whatever  
  
just let me try  
  
8:01 AM  
look if you dont want me to personally help you I can find other people who can  
  
just give it a chance  
  
9:16 AM  
youve got people here that want to help you  
  
1:59 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/67714/67714_900.png)  
  
2:07 PM  
think about it  
  
4:55 PM  
Mom is typing... I'll be there tomorrow  
  



	46. Wednesday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late today. I might have to take a day off from daily uploads sometime next week, life is getting a bit hectic again. Just wanted to give you a heads up, maybe I'll manage to push through though, who knows :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 9:36 AM  
Hey, Tony (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
9:39 AM  
hey steve (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
whats up?  
  
I just wanted to ask how you're doing.  
  
pretty good  
  
you?  
  
Me too.  
  
thats good  
  
sorry I gotta run but ill text you later okay?  
  
Okay.  
  
Have a nice day!  
  
you too  
  
11:58 AM  
I might not actually be doing all that well.  
  
12:14 PM  
whats wrong?  
  
12:17 PM  
steve?  
  
Nothing, just.  
  
I miss you.  
  
I miss you too  
  
gimme a second  
  
12:19 PM  
sorry had to ditch pepper  
  
You didn't have to do that.  
  
I'm sorry, I shouldn't have disturbed you. I know you're busy.  
  
fuck that  
  
tell me whats wrong  
  
Nothing.  
  
Well, nothing in particular.  
  
I just really miss you.  
  
I know what you mean  
  
feels like forever since ive seen you  
  
Do you think you could make time for a visit?  
  
I could be there in four hours.  
  
shit  
  
you dont know how much id love that steve  
  
But?  
  
but I cant  
  
pep needs me the whole day today I cant leave  
  
You would't have to.  
  
I could just come to the tower.  
  
not today im sorry  
  
ill come visit you, just tell me when  
  
literally any day other than today is fine  
  
I only have today off.  
  
I'll be gone for a week after this.  
  
fuck  
  
fucking fuck  
  
You really can't today?  
  
no  
  
im really sorry steve  
  
It's okay.  
  
It was a long shot.  
  
you sure you dont want me to come over?  
  
Wanting it is not the problem.  
  
Hill organized some sort of bootcamp for us. One week, 24/7, probably some sort of survival thing.  
  
oh  
  
okay  
  
fuck this is so stupid, im a fucking billionaire, I have a flying suit, I should be able to visit my boyfriend whenever I want  
  
You're also a philanthropist superhero with huge responsibilities.  
  
This was never going to be easy, we knew that going in.  
  
still sucks  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah, it does.  
  
its nice to hear from you though  
  
It is.  
  
Do you want to call?  
  
I would but I cant let them hear me  
  
??  
  
im hiding in a broom closet  
  
You're  
  
Tony (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
I know I know im a cliche shut up  
  
That's so stupid  
  
Why are we like this?  
  
because were literally trapped in a teenage movie?  
  
I'll give you bad rom com but a teen movie, really?  
  
what, you think im too old for a teen movie?  
  
thats hurtful cap  
  
also why do you know about rom coms?  
  
I've been awake for longer than four days.  
  
Adam Sandler is kind of hard to miss.  
  
oh god  
  
this century has done you so dirty  
  
Well, you're in it so I can't say it's too bad.  
  
I love you  
  
you know what fuck it just come over please  
  
I want to see you  
  
Really?  
  
What about Pepper?  
  
fuck it  
  
im not even sure about this fucking appointment  
  
just come over  
  
Tony  
  
you can take the bike and get me out of here  
  
lets have dinner in the countryside or something  
  
I'd love to, I really would.  
  
But whatever you have going on is probably important if Pepper blocked the whole day.  
  
it is  
  
shit  
  
We've held out this long.  
  
I'll come visit you as soon as I'm done over here.  
  
not if I visit you first  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
okay it sounds like pep is ready to break down this door, I better go  
  
Say hello to her from me.  
  
yeah im not gonna do that  
  
shell think we were sexting in here  
  
We weren't.  
  
aint that a shame  
  
It kind of is.  
  
never too late to start?  
  
Get back to work, Tony.  
  
fine  
  
spoilsport  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  



	47. Wednesday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for being so lovely about me taking some days off, it really helped me sort some stuff out. I think I'm doing a lot better now :) I hope this chapter makes up a bit for the break I took, thanks for reading! <3

“Boss?”

Tony turned off the soldering iron, lifting his safety goggles to glare at one of his cameras. “Fry, what did I say about turning down the music when I'm –“

“Sorry, boss. You have a visitor.”

For a moment his mind jumped to Steve, heart picking up speed – but Steve wouldn't just show up unannounced. “Who is it?”

“James Buchanan Barnes. He is currently scaling the south side window ledges.”

Tony stood very still as he processed that. James Barnes. The Winter Soldier. Climbing up the side of his tower.

Tony dropped his tools so fast they skidded off the workbench, almost burning his foot as he ran out the door. “Shit! It's really him?”

“Facial recognition 98% accurate, boss,” Friday said. “And the ambiguous two percent can be attributed to the wind blowing in his face.”

“Wind,” Tony said incredulously. “Holy shit. Why the fuck can't he just take the fucking door?”

“I assume he wishes to remain undetected. Should I engage security measures?”

“No, god no.” Tony practically sprinted into the elevator, wiping grease on his jeans as FRIDAY brought him to the penthouse. “If he's made it this far he'll make it to the roof. Let's meet him there.”

“Aye aye, boss.”

Tony bounced on his toes as he brought up the security feed and there he was, that sneaky motherfucker, climbing up his tower like a tiny version of king kong. “He's fast.”

“Very much so.”

“How likely is it that he's here to kill me?”

There was a slight, not very reassuring pause. “I don't think he would announce himself like this if he was, boss.”

Tony nodded, taking a deep breath. His palms felt clammy when he wiped them on his jeans, his stomach jittery with nerves. He honestly hadn't thought that Barnes would actually show up, much less climb his tower like a fucking cat tree. Then again maybe he would've been more surprised to find out Barnes had used the front door like a normal person. Which Barnes very much wasn't.

Barnes was a killer. An assassin with over a hundred confirmed kills, without even factoring in his hit count as a sniper in world war two. Tony's parents were only a drop in an ocean of blood and that kind of shit left marks on a person.

But that wasn't why he was nervous.

In a way he was meeting the only remnant of Steve's family. Which, okay, even he knew was ridiculous because Barnes probably didn't even remember who he was at this point, much less his relationship with Steve. But still. It wouldn't hurt to leave a good impression.

Which Tony famously sucked at when it wasn't for business.

The elevator reached the penthouse with an ominous swishing of the doors and Tony frowned at the dark sky he could see through the window front. “What time is it, Fry?”

“Eleven thirty, boss.”

Tony grimaced, walking over to the door that led out to the roof. He hadn't left the workshop all day and he'd apparently missed both lunch and dinner. Which explained the growing pain in his stomach. Pepper would rip his balls off.

Tony pushed the door open at the exact moment that Barnes swung himself over the banister, landing silently like a cat. For a long moment they just stared at each other and Tony couldn't help but notice that something about Barnes' expression was awfully familiar –

He snapped his fingers, pointing at Barnes' face. “It _is_ an assassin thing!”

Barnes didn't even blink. “What?”

“The resting murder face,” Tony said with no small amount of glee. “Nat does it all the time! I told her it was – oh my god, Nat owes me money! Today's a glory day!”

Barnes just kept staring at him so Tony lowered his arm and cleared his throat. “Anyway, hi. Glad you could make it. You want a beer? Or food? I think I got pretzels somewhere. You want pretzels?”

“No pretzels,” Barnes said seriously. “You said you could help me.”

“I can.” Tony looked him up and down and wrinkled his nose. “Did you even shower before you came here?”

Barnes ran a hand through his hair almost self-consciously and the gesture was so utterly _human_ that Tony allowed himself to relax, taking his fingers off the Iron Man bracelet. He hadn't been entirely sure if he was looking at Barnes or the Winter Soldier.

“I'm sure you have a shower I could use,” Barnes said gruffly and Tony snorted.

“Try sixteen. Or thirty-eight if you count the decontamination ones.”

“Okay,” Barnes said, shouldering his – huh.

“That all you got?” Tony asked, eying the tiny duffel bag Barnes was holding. “You know if we're doing this you're gonna be here a while, right?”

Barnes glanced at his bag before he gave Tony a quizzical look. “That's all my stuff.”

It took a moment to sink in. “Wait, that's all you _have?”_

Barnes just looked at him silently and Tony pinched his nose with a sigh before he waved Barnes along.

“Come on. Let's talk inside. Any takeout restaurants that'll deliver in less than thirty minutes, Fry?”

“Italian or Greek, boss?”

Tony turned to Barnes. “Got a preference? Allergies?”

“No.”

“I thought you might say that,” Tony sighed. “Okay. Surprise me, Fry.”

“Will do, boss.”

Tony led Barnes over to the elevator which Barnes was obviously very reluctant to enter. The tension in Barnes' body made Tony's own muscles ache in sympathy. Their ride down was filled with the exact type of awkward silence that Tony hated. He couldn't help but break it.

“So is it enclosed spaces? Or just an enclosed space with me?”

Barnes didn't turn his head, didn't even move his eyes, but Tony still got the impression that he was being watched.

“I promise I won't shoot you if that helps,” Tony offered and Barnes huffed a tiny sigh.

“I'd deserve it.”

“Whoa, okay.” Tony held up his hands. “I said I'm gonna fix your brain, not deal with your self-esteem issues.”

Barnes looked straight at him, his brow furrowing. “I remember killing your parents. There's nothing I can do to change that but for what it's worth I'm sorry.”

It wasn't what Tony had expected to hear, certainly not what he wanted to hear but – “Okay.”

“Okay,” Barnes repeated and it surprised Tony how much of the tension between them dissolved with that one little statement.

The doors to the workshop opened automatically and Tony pointed at the couch in the corner. “Drop your shit over there. Then we'll talk.”

Barnes followed directions without question, sitting in the chair Tony kicked out from under a desk for him. Tony dropped into his favorite office chair, mustering Barnes from a safe distance away.

“So. Here's how this is gonna work. First I'll do some brain scans, see if I can isolate the area affected by your brainwashing. Then I'm gonna calibrate the BARF to fit your needs. If all goes well we'll start your therapy sessions in a couple days, see what we can do. Meanwhile I have plans for your new arm that you get veto rights for except they're awesome so why would you say no? Any questions so far?”

Barnes shook his head even though he looked less than convinced so Tony crossed his arms and fixed him with a pointed look.

“Okay. So you somehow infected my AI with a virus and went peeping Tom on us for months. Why is that?”

Barnes must have actually relaxed a little when they came in here because when he tensed up now Tony could see his muscles jump even through the leather jacket.

“I had –“ Barnes visibly gritted his teeth. “There was a mission. To kill Captain America. And once the memories started coming back I – I couldn't –“

“You kept looking for him,” Tony finished and Barnes averted his eyes. “Understandable. Steve's the one mission you didn't complete. You had a one hundred percent success rate before him, didn't you?”

“Success rate,” Barnes repeated hollowly. “That's one way of putting it.”

“Kill count?” Barnes head snapped up abruptly but Tony only cocked his head. “Hit record? Murder rate? Any of those work?” Barnes' eyes narrowed and Tony shrugged. “Hey, first step to fixing anything is acknowledging the problem. It's your past, there's no changing that. What we _can_ do is make sure it doesn't happen again. Deal?”

Tony knew he was being harsh but at least he seemed to be getting through to Barnes whose glare softened into something a little more neutral.

“I can't see him. There's still – I don't know what I'll do.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. No telling Steve.” The wrinkles on Barnes' forehead smoothed out with relief and Tony folded his hands over his knees. “You know he would understand.”

“I don't –“ Barnes couldn't seem to finish the thought but the pain on his face was enough to make Tony backpedal.

“Okay, no worries. You'll just be my dirty little secret, that's fine.” He leaned back in his chair, balancing on its back legs. “So you watched our security cams to see where Steve was?”

“Steve and the rest of you,” Barnes said. “And I didn't watch, I read transcripts. Less obvious. Plus I read your correspondence with each other.”

Tony's chair landed back on the floor with a loud clack. “Correspondence?”

“Emails, texts, calls –“

“Wait wait wait,” Tony interrupted him, his heart suddenly pounding. “You read our texts?”

“Yes,” Barnes said like that should've been obvious and Tony ran a hand through his hair.

“So you know about...” He made a vague hand motion and Barnes blinked.

“What?”

Tony cleared his throat. “You know. Steve and I.”

Tony could see the exact moment that Barnes understood. “Ah. Yes.”

He didn't say anything else and Tony felt more and more queasy the longer the silence dragged on. Eventually he crossed his arms, glaring at Barnes. “Is this gonna be a problem?”

Barnes frowned. “No.”

Tony waited for him to elaborate but when no further answer seemed to be forthcoming he sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“So. You've seen my dick.”

Barnes didn't visibly react but somehow his posture still screamed annoyance. “Pretty sure every man comes equipped with one. I wasn't exactly surprised.”

“You know, some people would find that offensive.” When Barnes cocked his head Tony waved him off, getting up to prepare his CT scanner. “Forget it. Let's get cracking.”

“Cracking?” Barnes asked and Tony turned to him before he looked at the ceiling with an exasperated sigh.

“Good god. This is gonna be the man out of time spiel all over again, isn't it?”

A ghost of a smile played on Barnes' lips. “I _have_ been awake for a lot of it, you know?”

“You haven't even seen Terminator,” Tony shot back and Barnes only shrugged. Oh, this was going to be fun. Tony would –

“Food's here, boss.”

Tony clapped his hands together, grinning at Barnes. “Perfect. Let's pull out the big screen, Fry. We're watching good 'ol Arnold tonight.”

The first time the Terminator came on screen Barnes looked down at his arm, back at the screen, then gave Tony an utterly unimpressed look over his plate of tortellini. Tony shrugged.

“Hey. You said it, not me.”


	48. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some of you don't ship Brutasha. Fair warning if you still want to read this short interlude, it revolves around them. If you really can't stand the pairing feel free to skip this short chapter, you won't miss anything crucial :)
> 
> Either way there will be one more chapter later today, I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for reading <3

Natasha  
  
**Today** 4:39 PM  
11 Clark Rd, Woodbourne, NY 12788  
  
Bruce?  
  
What is this?  
  
You already know.  
  
You said you didn't want anyone to visit  
  
I don't. I'm sorry.  
  
I just wanted you to know.  
  
4:51 PM  
Thank you, Bruce  
  
That means a lot to me  
  
4:55 PM  
Listen. I can't do this right now, not with anyone. But if you're willing to wait I'll do everything I can to try.  
  
That's all I can promise right now.  
  
Then that'll have to be enough  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Don't be  
  
We have all the time in the world to figure this out  
  
You don't believe that any more than I do.  
  
I'm trying to  
  
5:02 PM  
Then that'll have to be enough.  
  
5:07 PM  
I think it could be  
  
5:09 PM  
I think so too.  
  



	49. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assemble chat is back, baby! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

!Assemble!  
  
**Today** 9:32 AM  
Bruce  
Tony...  
  
Tony <3  
yeah?  
  
Bruce  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/117208/117208_900.jpg)  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/116628/116628_900.png)  
  
9:36 AM  
Clint  
I...  
  
I dont...  
  
Tony <3  
who  
  
Oh my god  
  
Tony <3  
why  
  
Natasha  
I'm pretty sure Sam is dying  
  
Clint  
I am  
  
disgusted  
  
Bruce  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/116946/116946_900.png)  
  
Clint  
oh my god STOP  
  
Bruce  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Tony <3  
you are evil  
  
how have none of us seen this coming  
  
It's the quiet ones you gotta watch.  
  
Natasha  
Guys, seriously, Sam is laughing himself into an early grave over here  
  
Tony <3  
why is he looking at your phone?  
  
Natasha  
Because I'm holding it up to the whole group  
  
Wanda's face is so red right now  
  
Vision is... nonplussed  
  
Tony <3  
let me guess, rhodey is banging his head on the couch table  
  
Natasha  
Nope  
  
He went straight to the bar  
  
You guys know you're supposed to be training, right?  
  
Natasha  
You're on your phone too, hypocrite  
  
I'm in a meeting.  
  
What's your excuse?  
  
Natasha  
We're just taking a break, calm down  
  
Tony <3  
slacking off under the guidance of captain america??  
  
this team has sure gone downhill  
  
Natasha  
(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)  
  
Tony <3  
also, thats your second strike steve  
  
?  
  
Tony <3  
ill take this as blanket permission to text in my meetings now  
  
Tony, no.  
  
Tony <3  
you cant stop me  
  
do as I say not as I do stopped working on me when I was like three  
  
Clint  
it worked for that long?  
  
I thought your first words were 'fuck the patriarchy'  
  
Tony <3  
my first word was commercialism  
  
Bruce  
Funny, mine was 'Chiaroscuro'.  
  
Natasha  
Vodka  
  
Clint  
it physically pains me how unfunny you all are  
  
Anyway, how are you settling in, Bruce?  
  
Bruce  
I'm one short drive away from starting to.  
  
So you found a place?  
  
I thought you were still staying with Tony.  
  
Bruce  
No, I moved yesterday. I'm just picking up the rest of my things.  
  
Tony <3  
can I just say how sad it makes me that your entire life fits into the space of two trunks?  
  
Bruce  
No, you cannot.  
  
Tony <3  
okay  
  
good thing I didnt say it then  
  
I'm glad you found a place, Bruce.  
  
Bruce  
Thank you.  
  
I have to do a bit of work before I can comfortably live there but I think I chose a nice spot.  
  
What kind of work?  
  
Bruce  
Just general maintenance.  
  
The lighting's a bit on the fritz.  
  
Tony <3  
I could fix that in like 5 seconds  
  
Bruce  
I'll do it myself.  
  
But thank you.  
  
Tony <3  
so youre serious about the no visitors rule  
  
Bruce  
Yes.  
  
Tony <3  
okay  
  
ill have to buy a dozen plushies to fill the hole in my heart that your absence caused but thats fine  
  
Bruce  
Just buy one big plushy.  
  
Tony <3  
thats... genius  
  
you sure you dont want to stay?  
  
Bruce  
Yes, very sure.  
  
I'm sorry, I know this might seem strange but I think it'll be good for me to be alone for a while.  
  
We understand.  
  
There's no shame in needing a break.  
  
Bruce  
And if it's not just a break?  
  
Then we'll respect your choice.  
  
And regardless of any Avengers business, if you ever feel like coming down we'd love to have you here.  
  
Maybe we could catch up over dinner.  
  
Bruce  
I might take you up on that in a couple months.  
  
Tony <3  
god all this adult talk is giving me wrinkles  
  
You're only as old as you feel you are.  
  
Tony <3  
youre one to talk, oldtimer  
  
I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
I'm ninety years young.  
  
Tony <3  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
Clint  
aaaand thats my cue. gotta go mow the lawn for the missus  
  
see ya  
  
Tony <3  
...I really hope thats not a euphemism  
  
Natasha  
It's Clint  
  
Tony <3  
point  
  
watching him be all domestic still feels like a fever dream  
  
Let the man be happy, Tony.  
  
Tony <3  
hey im not knocking it  
  
just saying its weird  
  
good weird tho  
  
Bruce  
Sorry but I have to go too, I'll talk to you guys later?  
  
Tony <3  
bye brucey bear (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
ooooh a stuffed bear!!!  
  
Natasha  
You should go before he gets anymore bright ideas  
  
Pepper still cries whenever anyone mentions the rabbit  
  
Rabbit?  
  
Tony <3  
dont ask  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Nat, back to training?  
  
Natasha  
Right  
  
Bring snacks when you come over?  
  
No promises.  
  
Natasha  
Thanks  
  
9:51 AM  
Tony <3  
looks like its just you and me now big boy (Smirking Face )  
  
Bye, Tony.  
  
Tony <3  
hey!  
  
cmon traumatizing the team is much more fun as a team effort  
  
I'll make you run laps.  
  
Tony <3  
you cant make me  
  
were not even in the same state  
  
Wanna bet?  
  
11:29 AM  
Clint  
you are the hero this world deserves, cap  
  
11:33 AM  
(Winking Face )  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found those pin up pictures of RDJ and laughed for a solid hour about it (check them out, there are so many more and they're all brilliant). I wanted to find out who made these but I couldn't find a definite answer. All I can say for sure is that the original artist of the pin up girls used in these edits is Gin Elvgren. As far as I can tell the edits stem from a tumblr blog called 'Pin Up RDJ' but all the links I found were unfortunately dead. And they've been reposted so many times that I couldn't really trace them back to the original which is a shame. If anyone knows for sure who made these, please tell me so I can properly credit them. Thank you!


	50. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sharing space and making friends. Ah, the tower life. Thanks for reading!

One Armed Wonder  
  
**Today** 10:39 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/112729/112729_900.jpg)  
  
you can stop doing that any time, you know  
  
never  
  
come down to the lab, I got my shit set up  
  
that was fast  
  
genius remember?  
  
bring your arm  
  
would be hard not to  
  
I'm kind of attached  
  
911 yes hello? id like to report a terrible joke  
  
like you're any better  
  
I'll come down in an hour  
  
come down now  
  
I'm busy  
  
busy??  
  
you havent even left your floor how are you busy?  
  
10:43 AM  
come on what could you possibly be doing?  
  
I'm baking  
  
baking.  
  
yes  
  
wow  
  
im... not sure what to say  
  
why?  
  
I just  
  
youre actually baking?  
  
yes  
  
okay  
  
what are you baking?  
  
pie  
  
okay  
  
the winter soldier is baking pie in my kitchen  
  
thats fine  
  
you said it's my kitchen  
  
it is  
  
im just  
  
baking?  
  
I remember baking  
  
before  
  
hey im not knocking it  
  
just didnt expect it  
  
youre not fucking with me are you?  
  
I'll bring some down later  
  
okay  
  
yeah okay ill see you later then  
  
alright  
  
alright  
  
11:01 AM  
stark  
  
barnes  
  
...how do you turn on the oven?  
  
uh  
  
11:03 AM  
you don't know?  
  
ask friday  
  
it's already friday  
  
I'd like to get this pie done today, stark  
  
no I mean ask friday  
  
my ai  
  
how do I do that?  
  
just ask  
  
on what interface?  
  
oh for the love of  
  
just open your mouth and speak  
  
11:07 AM  
did she tell you?  
  
yes  
  
your house is creepy  
  
coming from you thats pretty gratifying  
  
I didn't realize you were actually talking to your AIs in the transcripts  
  
yeah well  
  
it's kind of impressive  
  
(Face Screaming In Fear )(Face Screaming In Fear )  
  
a compliment from the winter soldier?  
  
must be my lucky day  
  
don't call me that  
  
please  
  
okay  
  
sorry  
  
it's fine  
  
11:10 AM  
so whens the pie done?  
  
90 minutes  
  
wait for real?  
  
holy shit I thought like 20  
  
you've never baked a pie?  
  
do I look like someone whos baked a pie?  
  
fair point  
  
anyway come down when youre done  
  
I will  
  
1:59 PM  
the pies actually pretty good  
  
thanks  
  
no problem  
  
3:22 PM  
im leaving for a bit  
  
dont burn down the house  
  
it's a tower  
  
semantics  
  
3:28 PM  
that wasnt an acknowledgement  
  
3:30 PM  
I wont burn down the tower  
  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
6:44 PM  
why is all your kitchenware completely unusable?  
  
6:48 PM  
unusable how?  
  
there are no buttons on the mixer  
  
oh  
  
just talk to it, that usually helps  
  
its probably voice activated  
  
thats creepy  
  
innovative  
  
no  
  
definitely creepy  
  
7:11 PM  
okay I think I have a plan  
  
you THINK you do?  
  
shut up  
  
ill get the barf up to speed by tomorrow  
  
lets run some tests then  
  
okay  
  
nothing hardcore yet dont worry  
  
okay  
  
thank you  
  
dont mention it  
  
9:13 PM  
you got any more of that pie?  
  
9:16 PM  
I'll bring some down  
  
cool  
  
thank you  
  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  



	51. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week on idiots in love: this. Thanks for reading!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 1:03 AM  
It's only been a day and I'm already sick of trees.  
  
1:06 AM  
well thats a non sequitur  
  
I thought you loved camping  
  
Camping, yes.  
  
Bootcamp, no.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
im surprised you even have reception  
  
didnt hill confiscate your phones?  
  
She did.  
  
I got to keep mine because I'm the leader.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
and here you are abusing your rights, im so proud of you  
  
I won't do it for long.  
  
Just wanted to ask how you were.  
  
cant complain  
  
got a new project  
  
Yeah? What's that?  
  
youll see  
  
Is that the reason you're awake at 1am?  
  
is that hypocrisy I read in your tone young man?  
  
I thought I was a grandpa.  
  
And I'm awake because I'm lying on half-frozen ground, what's your excuse?  
  
got none  
  
im just here, wrapped up in my plushiest blanket with the heating on blast  
  
I hate you.  
  
no you dont  
  
itd be nicer with you here anyway  
  
God, you don't even know how much I'd rather be there right now.  
  
I think I do  
  
Yeah.  
  
So how's SI? Still keeping you busy?  
  
like you wouldnt believe  
  
between that and my project I need about 18 more hours in a day  
  
You're sleeping though, right?  
  
I am  
  
dont worry about me  
  
Easier said than done.  
  
I'll come visit when I'm back.  
  
you better  
  
ill keep the bed warm for you  
  
Mmh, keep talking about warm beds.  
  
fireplace  
  
hot cocoa  
  
electric blankets  
  
Oh, baby.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
so whats hill making you do?  
  
Wilderness survival. We have to make it to a cabin about 200 miles from here in a week.  
  
No powers allowed.  
  
aw man  
  
I bet visions loving that  
  
He's surprisingly okay.  
  
Sam has been complaining non stop though.  
  
He got stung by a bee.  
  
ouch (Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
He took it like a man for the first two hours but apparently it caught up to him.  
  
Nat offered to amputate his hand if he didn't shut up.  
  
god I miss her  
  
She misses you too.  
  
We all do.  
  
wanda probably doesnt  
  
She actually mentioned you yesterday.  
  
really?  
  
We had a talk.  
  
She's been meaning to call you but she thinks it would be too awkward.  
  
uh okay?  
  
Don't worry, it's nothing bad.  
  
ill take your word for it  
  
anyway, you should go to sleep. cant have you falling asleep on your hike  
  
Okay.  
  
Good night Tony, I love you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
I love you too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
stay safe out there  
  
You too (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
5:49 AM  
So there's apparently movement in a drug ring in Italy and Hill thinks it's Hydra. Two more ex officials have turned up dead and a third one is missing.  
  
We're coming back right now.  
  
shit  
  
shes sending you out there?  
  
Yes.  
  
We talked about it before bootcamp and we both agree that the team is ready.  
  
are you sure?  
  
You haven't seen us in action.  
  
We'll be fine.  
  
okay  
  
please be careful  
  
We will.  
  
Hill is sending out a recon team tomorrow.  
  
We'll only be called in if they find anything. But chances are they will.  
  
okay  
  
It's really going to be fine.  
  
yeah I know  
  
you wouldnt let anything happen to them  
  
or to you I hope  
  
I won't.  
  
good  
  
do you know when youre leaving?  
  
Not yet but I'll tell you as soon as I know.  
  
thank you  
  
Not for that.  
  
still  
  
I love you  
  
Love you too.  
  
I'll come visit as soon as I can.  
  
soon  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	52. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally have a finite number of chapters left for this fic. Can you believe we've already passed 50 and I didn't even notice? Time flies, man.
> 
> But don't worry, this won't be the end of the 'verse. I have several more fics planned after this, some longer, some shorter, so we'll see how that goes :) The dick pic verse will live on (with more dick pics in the future)!
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you for reading and I'll see you tomorrow <3

Avengers Active Roster  
  
**Today** 6:51 AM  
Rhodey  
So are we still sticking to the training schedule?  
  
Yes.  
  
0800 sharp as usual.  
  
Rhodey  
Alright (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
8:33 PM  
I just got out of the meeting with Hill and Fury. The recon team has been dispatched and will check in tomorrow at 1230. Until we know what's going on we won't make any plans but I want you all to be ready to leave as early as two days from now. I'll update you as soon as we have a concrete timeline.  
  
Natasha  
Fury is back?  
  
Just for this mission.  
  
He won't be staying at the Compound.  
  
Natasha  
That's a shame  
  
Sam  
so we'll just keep on training?  
  
Until we get dispatched, yes.  
  
If we're lucky we won't have to go at all.  
  
Wanda  
What about me?  
  
We agreed that it's too early to send you out into the field.  
  
I'm sorry, Wanda.  
  
Wanda  
It's okay, I expected that.  
  
Vision  
So the rest of us are going?  
  
Sam  
try and stop us  
  
Vision  
I'm not sure you would like me to try.  
  
Sam  
...wow  
  
I just got chills  
  
Yes, the rest of you are cleared for duty.  
  
Vision  
Excellent.  
  
Natasha  
On a different note, what's for dinner?  
  
Wanda  
We're making bun bo hue  
  
Sam  
what's that?  
  
Vision  
Bun bo is a dish that originated from Hue, hence its name. Its main ingredients are slippery rice noodles, spicy broth, beef and pork. Add in some bean sprouts and banana blossoms and with a few pieces of chili you will have a hearty, Vietnamese dish.  
  
Sam  
this is one of those times we wouldn't have needed the full wiki, vis  
  
Vision  
My apologies.  
  
Rhodey  
Bananas and meat?  
  
Sounds like a weird combo, don't you think?  
  
Wanda  
Banana blossoms are vegetables, not fruit  
  
They have a bit of a fish-like texture  
  
Rhodey  
Okay  
  
I'll just trust you to make it good  
  
Wanda  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
I think it's great that you're trying new things.  
  
There's nothing like a home-cooked meal.  
  
Natasha  
Funny, you didn't say that about my Zharkoje  
  
…  
  
Sam  
that's because it was bad  
  
Natasha  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Rhodey  
Oooooh  
  
Sam  
I don't know how you can make potatoes and pork taste like nothing but you did  
  
Rhodey  
I'm getting popcorn for this  
  
Natasha  
Next time I'll use poultry  
  
I think I've found the perfect bird to pluck  
  
Sam  
bring it, red  
  
You'll regret that tomorrow.  
  
Sam  
I know but it's so worth it  
  
Wanda  
I didn't think it was that bad  
  
Sam  
yeah but you also like offals and surströmming, I don't think you're the best judge  
  
Wanda  
I'd like to see you do better  
  
Sam  
what, at cooking?  
  
I make a mean toast and eggs but that's about it  
  
Vision  
I believe this is a case of the pot calling the kettle black.  
  
Sam  
hey, at least I know I can't cook for shit  
  
Natasha  
I wouldn't have had to cook at all if you hadn't fucked up and made us late to dinner  
  
Rhodey  
Uh oh  
  
Now you've done it  
  
Natasha  
You're next on my list, tin can  
  
Rhodey  
Ouch  
  
What have I done to deserve this abuse?  
  
Okay, everybody calm down.  
  
Next time we'll just let someone else cook.  
  
Natasha  
Oh so you didn't like my soup either?  
  
8:42 PM  
Natasha  
Yeah, that's what I thought  
  
Sam  
cough coward cough  
  
It reminded me of my childhood.  
  
Wanda  
You grew up in the Depression.  
  
Yes, exactly.  
  
Rhodey  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Natasha  
See if I ever cook for you again, you ungrateful bastards  
  
It was very nice of you to cook for us, Nat.  
  
We appreciate it.  
  
Natasha  
(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)  
  
Sam  
you know we're just joking, right?  
  
Natasha  
I know  
  
Same way I know I burn water on a good day  
  
Rhodey  
Then why'd you offer to cook in the first place?  
  
Natasha  
Because I like watching you squirm  
  
Sam  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Rhodey  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Vision  
How delightfully evil.  
  
Natasha  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  



	53. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hoping you got a mail about this update. If not, I'm sorry, I'm sure everything will be fixed soon. Thanks for reading!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 4:39 PM  
Hey (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
What are you up to?  
  
6:21 PM  
shit sorry I was busy  
  
hi how are you?  
  
I'm fine, a little stressed but what else is new.  
  
tell me about it  
  
Yeah  
  
How's the secret project coming along?  
  
honestly not great  
  
I dont really want to talk about it  
  
Okay.  
  
how was your day?  
  
I have bruises on top of bruises.  
  
Rhodey and Sam kicked my ass in training.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy ) did they now?  
  
Their teamwork is incredible.  
  
And Vision is putting us all to shame.  
  
to be fair hes like 98 percent synthetic  
  
hard enough for you to keep up with, never mind us mere mortals  
  
He talks about you a lot.  
  
really?  
  
At least once every movie night.  
  
He's really grateful for all the movie lists you sent him.  
  
yeah well I couldnt let him walk around without knowing the classics  
  
Honestly I'm kind of glad he's talking to you. I don't think he's really warmed up to me yet.  
  
Although he and Wanda are really close.  
  
I told you!!  
  
give it a couple more months and well have little witches and visions running around  
  
Oh god, please don't put that in my brain.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
so you got anything else on the agenda today?  
  
Actually  
  
I kind of wanted to talk to you.  
  
7:55 PM  
fuck im so sorry something came up in the lab  
  
what did you want to say?  
  
8:01 PM  
It's alright, nothing important.  
  
it probably is if you wanted to talk to me about it  
  
Trust me, it can wait.  
  
What went wrong in the lab?  
  
8:03 PM  
time sensitive experiment  
  
Okay?  
  
For your secret project?  
  
no just si stuff  
  
What are you building?  
  
8:05 PM  
sorry dont be mad but I have to go ill talk to you later okay  
  
...Okay.  
  
9:11 PM  
im so sorry steve  
  
It's okay.  
  
You're having quite a day, huh.  
  
you could say that  
  
id just call it a shit day  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
no im sorry  
  
I ditched you like three times today im ready to grovel til the end of time  
  
You don't have to do that.  
  
ill make it up to you, I promise  
  
We'd have to see each other to do that.  
  
9:27 PM  
I'm sorry, that was unfair.  
  
no  
  
I get it  
  
It's not your fault.  
  
its neither of ours  
  
but also kinda both of ours  
  
Yeah  
  
Do you know when you'll be going on that mission?  
  
Not yet.  
  
But we're on standby, I can't leave the Compound either way.  
  
damn it  
  
this is so stupid  
  
I know.  
  
When I see you again I'm going to hug the shit out of you.  
  
(Face Screaming In Fear )  
  
thats a dollar in the swear jar  
  
I'm serious.  
  
Don't think I'm letting you go without someone prying me off with a crowbar.  
  
thats assuming id want you to let go  
  
ill just cling to your back like a koala the whole day  
  
I'll tie you to the bed.  
  
ohohohoho (Smirking Face )  
  
its like that is it?  
  
You'd best believe it is.  
  
Maybe I'll keep you there all night.  
  
I know you love that.  
  
9:35 PM  
fuck  
  
fuck fuck fuck im so sorry steve but I have to go  
  
im so sorry  
  
9:38 PM  
Okay.  
  
9:45 PM  
im so sorry  
  
ill text you later I swear  
  
Okay.  
  
11:58 PM  
Good night, Tony.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's keeping Tony so busy ;) Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow!


	54. Tuesday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will come later today. Thanks for reading! :)

One Armed Wonder  
  
**Today** 2:39 AM  
hey  
  
2:44 AM  
hey barnes  
  
2:50 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/98886/98886_900.png)  
  
2:52 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/99138/99138_900.png)  
  
2:55 AM  
cmon I know youre awake  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/99818/99818_900.png)  
  
what do you want?  
  
im watching a movie on the common floor  
  
join me  
  
2:59 AM  
okay  
  



	55. Tuesday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Along with a surprise cameo from an old friend ;) Thanks for reading!

Tony didn't look up when Barnes finally entered the room, giving him the time to get settled in peace. To his surprise Barnes didn't hesitate to claim the other side of the couch, sprawling in an almost convincing display of nonchalance. If it wasn't for the slight tremble in his hands Tony wouldn't have known how tense he was at all.

“Who's that?” Bucky asked with a nod at the screen and Tony smiled.

“Judy Hopps. First bunny cop.” Barnes raised an eyebrow and Tony shrugged. “What? It's a good movie.”

Barnes nodded with a quiet sigh, settling back against the cushions. His back was still ramrod straight but Tony knew better than to hope for him to relax more than this. Barnes always needed some time to come down after their sessions.

They watched the movie in silence and Tony gladly allowed it to distract him from the palpable tension in Barnes' body. He was wound so tight that he actually jumped when a disembodied voice piped up above them.

“Your food has arrived, Sir.”

Tony flinched, swallowing around the lump in his throat before he smiled. “Thank you, JARVIS.”

He ignored Barnes' eyes on him as he went to the elevator and retrieved their pizza boxes, putting two in front of Barnes before he sat back on the couch with his own. He'd just started to dig in when he realized that Barnes was still staring at him. “What?”

Barnes glanced up at the ceiling. “That was... not the usual voice.”

Tony couldn't suppress another grin. “Yeah. That's my old AI, JARVIS. Say hello, J.”

“I resent being called old, Sir.”

“Does that mean I'm young? Or just new?”

Tony's grin widened. “Both of those, Fry.”

“You flatter me, boss.”

Barnes shifted in his seat, looking distinctly uncomfortable. “Why do you need two?”

“It's not a question of need.” Tony took another slice from his pizza box. “JARVIS is only on my personal floors. I rebooted him yesterday, took a long time to restore his code after everything that happened.”

“Oh.” Barnes' eyes widened subtly before he averted them. “So he's the one that died.”

Tony grimaced. “Technically he just got scrambled.”

“Because I put a virus in him.”

Tony rolled his eyes so hard he felt a pull in his eyeballs. “Oh yeah, sure. Had nothing to do with, I don't know, an evil murder bot literally ripping out his guts.” Barnes just kept staring blankly at the screen and Tony sighed. “Seriously. Not everything that goes wrong in my life is your fault.”

Barnes looked like he'd just bitten into something sour before he took a deep breath. “What happened today –“

“Wasn't your fault.”

Barnes glanced at him, then kept looking when he realized that Tony was flat out staring at him. He almost looked scared for a second before he steeled his expression in a way that looked kind of painful. “If you hadn't had the suit –“

“But I did.”

“I could've killed you.”

“But you didn't.” Barnes looked away, his expression troubled, and Tony tapped the sides of his neck. “I don't even have bruises. This is less than what a day in the kitchen with Thor does to me.”

Barnes said nothing and Tony didn't either, instead watching Judy get stuck in wet cement. Tony could relate.

“I'm sorry,” Barnes eventually said, his voice raw but determined. “If you don't want to continue the therapy I understand. It's not fair of me to ask you to keep doing this.” Tony made a dismissive noise and Barnes' brow furrowed. “I'm serious. I could've seriously hurt you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony sighed. “It's not like I didn't expect that to happen at some point.”

Barnes' head snapped up, his face clouding over with something like anger. “You expected me to attack you and you still stepped into that room with me?” Tony shrugged and Barnes' eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to,” Tony said, smirking when Barnes looked at him dubiously. “Plus, if you think you could seriously harm me in my own fucking workshop you've got another thing coming. Tell him, Fry.”

“Anthony Stark's wellbeing is my top priority and I have ample ways to ensure his safety,” she said almost proudly and Tony frowned.

“How many times do I have to tell you to just say Tony Stark?”

“My apologies, boss. It's in my programming.”

“That's a lie and you know it, you little–”

He jumped when thunder clapped on screen as Judy and Nick backed away from the savage jaguar. Barnes didn't seem to be very invested in the plot at this point but Tony couldn't begrudge him the time to space out and think.

To be honest he'd been pretty damn shaken himself after their session today, his neck still tingling where Barnes had wrapped his hands around it. He was just glad Friday had deployed the suit when she did or he might not have been able to restrain Barnes until he came back to himself. 

Not that Tony could blame Barnes for freaking out after the memory they'd seen today. Tony didn't even want to think about how young that girl had been. So much blood.

“I don't think I'm getting better,” Barnes suddenly said and Tony frowned.

“It was only the third session, Barnes. We might need a couple more test runs.”

Barnes sighed, wiping a hand across his face. “I don't know if I can.”

Tony looked at him for a long moment. “It's gonna work. Trust me.”

“What if it doesn't?”

“It will.”

Barnes took a shaky breath before he nodded, finally plucking a slice of pizza from his box and staring at it for an uncomfortably long time. Tony was just about to ask if he wanted something else when Barnes spoke. “Could you, ah...”

“Yes?” Tony asked when Barnes trailed off and Barnes flinched, apparently lost in thought. He cleared his throat, not looking at Tony.

“Could you call me Bucky? Please?”

Tony didn't even try to hide his surprise but Barnes looked so tense just asking that he answered without really thinking about it.

“Uh. Yeah, sure.”

Barn– Bucky actually seemed to relax a little in his seat at that and Tony was just about to say something when his phone suddenly beeped.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he fished it out of his pocket, frowning at the message. “Shit.”

“Something wrong?” Bucky asked and Tony quickly looked up at him before shaking his head, putting his phone down.

“No. Nothing important.”

Bucky's eyes narrowed. “It's HYDRA, isn't it.”

Tony looked up in surprise that quickly turned into annoyance. “There's no way you just guessed that.”

“Someone's been killing off ex-officials. It's not a hard leap to make.” At Tony's quizzical look Bucky actually smirked. “What, you thought I'd give up my contacts just because I'm here?”

“I guess not,” Tony said slowly as he started to tap out a response to Hill. “What do you know?”

Bucky shrugged. “Nothing concrete. Just that it's happening.”

“Huh. Looks like SHIELD's ahead of you on that one.”

To Tony's delight Bucky actually rolled his eyes at that. “Sure. You got names?”

“I think so.” Tony pulled up the message. “Trojak, Kohl, Karpov, Saltz.” Bucky frowned. “What, you recognize them?”

“Yes,” Bucky said solemnly. “They all worked on me.”

Tony's stomach sank. “Oh. That changes things.”

“How?”

“Means whoever's doing this might have a motive that involves you,” Tony said, tapping on his phone as he got up off the couch. “I gotta make some calls. Do you – uh. If you wanna keep watching –“

“No, that's okay,” Bucky said, getting up as he collected the pizza boxes. “I think I'll get some sleep.”

Tony nodded and marched off with a salute, phone already at his ear when Bucky called him back.

“Hey. Thanks for, uh. This.”

Bucky awkwardly gestured at the couch and Tony waved him off with a smile, catching the way Bucky's lips twitched up just as he turned away.

“You're welcome.”


	56. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a happy end coming, I promise! Just thought I'd mention that since a lot of you guys seem to be getting worried because of the last couple of chapters. Tony and Steve will push through eventually, don't worry :) Thanks for reading! <3

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 9:12 AM  
Hill said she just got new information from you.  
  
Do you really think those murders are related to Bucky?  
  
10:55 AM  
Tony?  
  
12:47 AM  
well good morning to you too  
  
It's not morning anymore.  
  
You think Bucky killed those people?  
  
no  
  
well not necessarily  
  
I just said that all the people getting murdered worked on the winter soldier program  
  
And you know this how?  
  
I dug deeper  
  
Deeper where?  
  
does it matter?  
  
Yes.  
  
fine  
  
I have a source  
  
A source?  
  
an inside source  
  
You asked Bucky, didn't you.  
  
I didnt ask him  
  
But you're still texting him?  
  
1:14 PM  
Could you not ignore me, please?  
  
1:36 PM  
not ignoring you  
  
fuck I dont have time for this  
  
What's going on?  
  
nothing  
  
a meeting I cant miss  
  
Okay.  
  
You didn't answer my question.  
  
yes im texting him  
  
no he didnt say anything about you  
  
3:42 PM  
im sorry, that was a shitty thing to say  
  
It's fine.  
  
I know youre worried, okay? I am too  
  
this whole thing is fucked up. I mean why kill people that already left hydra unless its a personal attack? it doesnt make sense  
  
It would've been personal if Bucky did it.  
  
he didnt  
  
Are you sure?  
  
he said he didnt  
  
Okay.  
  
And you trust him?  
  
yes  
  
Okay.  
  
...That actually makes me really happy.  
  
why?  
  
I don't know.  
  
I'm glad it wasn't him.  
  
4:29 PM  
Hill still thinks we should check it out.  
  
5:23 PM  
so whats her plan?  
  
Same as before.  
  
Recon and a call to assemble if necessary.  
  
do you have a timeframe yet?  
  
No.  
  
We should have one by tomorrow though.  
  
thats good  
  
Yeah.  
  
7:11 PM  
I really miss you, Tony.  
  
7:34 PM  
I miss you too  
  
more than you know  
  
Yeah?  
  
of course  
  
you think I dont miss you?  
  
No, I know you do.  
  
I'm sorry, it's just been a long day.  
  
every days a long day these days  
  
Yeah  
  
itll get better at some point  
  
Hopefully soon.  
  
yeah  
  
8:01 PM  
I love you, you know that, right?  
  
Of course.  
  
I love you too.  
  
9:51 PM  
Good night, Tony.  
  
10:37 PM  
good night steve (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
10:42 PM  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	57. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been taking me longer and longer to get these updates out there, I've been kinda busy. I might have to skip an update tomorrow but hopefully I'll get more writing done this weekend :) Thank you so much for reading <3

!Assemble!  
  
**Today** 9:51 AM  
Clint  
eyo party people!!! (Party Popper )(Party Popper )(Party Popper )  
  
10:02 AM  
Clint  
what, am I just entertaining myself here?  
  
10:09 AM  
Bruce  
Looks like it.  
  
10:55 AM  
Clint  
come on, nobody?  
  
you guys are breaking my heart  
  
Bruce  
What am I, chopped liver?  
  
Clint  
oh shit!  
  
sorry bruce I didnt even see that  
  
Bruce  
It's alright.  
  
You had to lose your eyesight at some point.  
  
Clint  
hey fuck you I have eagle eyes  
  
its good to hear from you though  
  
how are you doing?  
  
Bruce  
Can't complain.  
  
How are Laura and the kids?  
  
Clint  
good good  
  
all good in the neighborhood  
  
mowing grass and cooking food  
  
album coming out next summer  
  
Bruce  
Hood doesn't rhyme with food.  
  
Clint  
dont cramp my style man  
  
11:19 AM  
Clint  
so hows life?  
  
Bruce  
Very... life-y.  
  
Clint  
...I dont even know how to respond to that  
  
Bruce  
And yet you just did.  
  
Clint  
smartass  
  
nothing going on?  
  
Bruce  
I'm alone in a cabin in the woods, what do you think?  
  
Clint  
yknow if I didnt know you could turn into the hulk id say thats the perfect setup to be murdered  
  
Bruce  
I've been reading a lot of books.  
  
Clint  
(Face Screaming In Fear )  
  
a twist!  
  
the plot thickens!!  
  
Don't be an ass, Clint.  
  
Clint  
oh hey cap!  
  
foul mouthed as ever, I see. time to bring out the soap  
  
I will come over there and kick your ass.  
  
Clint  
ouch  
  
sounding a bit tense there, did something happen?  
  
11:47 AM  
Clint  
abandoned again  
  
le sigh  
  
Bruce  
You deserved it.  
  
Clint  
sorry cap, I didnt mean it  
  
1:05 PM  
Clint  
damn it  
  
Bruce  
You really thought that would work?  
  
Clint  
I dont know  
  
theyre probably busy  
  
Bruce  
Unlike us.  
  
Clint  
yeah  
  
its weird right?  
  
Bruce  
A little.  
  
But I'm enjoying my time here.  
  
It can get a bit lonely though.  
  
Clint  
that offer to come over still stands  
  
Bruce  
Thanks.  
  
I might take you up on that.  
  
Clint  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
5:22 PM  
Sorry guys, we just got back from our meeting.  
  
Clint  
wow thats some meeting  
  
Natasha  
Felt like Hill was going for a record  
  
Not without reason though  
  
Clint  
classified?  
  
Natasha  
Yeah, sorry  
  
We're leaving in three days.  
  
Bruce  
Well, good luck on whatever you do.  
  
Natasha  
Thank you, Bruce  
  
Have any of you guys heard from Tony today? I tried to reach him but I couldn't.  
  
Bruce  
No, sorry.  
  
Natasha  
I'm going to NY tomorrow, I could try to get in contact?  
  
No, that's okay.  
  
Thank you though.  
  
Clint  
pepper wouldve called if something happened  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
Bruce  
You know how he gets.  
  
Once he's in the zone he forgets everything around him.  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah, you're probably right.  
  
Clint  
must be hard for you guys to live apart  
  
Natasha  
Subtle as a sledgehammer, Clint  
  
Clint  
what? I know what its like  
  
I had to live away from laura for months at a time too  
  
How did you do it?  
  
Clint  
I dont know  
  
we still talked on the phone so its not like we didnt hear from each other at all  
  
but it was hard, not gonna lie  
  
the reward for coming home is pretty sweet though (Smirking Face )  
  
Natasha  
Pig  
  
Bruce  
Have you tried calling him, Steve?  
  
No.  
  
I didn't want to disturb him if he was working.  
  
Which he most likely is.  
  
Bruce  
He'll reach out to you as soon as he can.  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Clint  
okay this is getting way too maudlin  
  
look at this quiche  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/120554/120554_900.png)  
  
Natasha  
…  
  
Clint  
I made that, can you believe it?  
  
It looks delicious.  
  
Clint  
thank you!  
  
Natasha  
I didn't know you could even spell quiche  
  
Clint  
I have many hidden talents  
  
Bruce  
Is Laura teaching you how to cook?  
  
Clint  
how dare you  
  
ill have you know that im an excellent chef  
  
Natasha  
Shkembe chorba  
  
Clint  
you shut your mouth  
  
What?  
  
Natasha  
A Bulgarian hangover cure  
  
Clint almost killed us when he made it  
  
Clint  
how was I supposed to know what kind of meat it was??  
  
Natasha  
The guy that sold it to you asked if you wanted pig liver with it  
  
Clint  
yeah okay point  
  
in my defense I was drunk off my ass  
  
Bruce  
Never a good defense.  
  
Wouldn't hold up in court.  
  
Clint  
hey, whose side are you on?  
  
Bruce  
Nat's.  
  
Natasha's.  
  
Clint  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
why do I even ask  
  
Either way I'm going to bed.  
  
Have a nice evening, guys.  
  
Clint  
what already?  
  
Natasha  
You try sitting through a nine hour meeting, see how long you last  
  
Clint  
no thank you  
  
skipping those is the biggest upside of quitting  
  
Bruce  
I don't know, not getting punched by aliens ranks pretty high.  
  
Clint  
for you maybe  
  
I kinda miss it  
  
Bruce  
...You should really reevaluate your definition of fun.  
  
Natasha  
I'm headed to bed too  
  
Good night, guys  
  
Bruce  
Night, Nat.  
  
Clint  
aww we lost another one  
  
looks like its just you and me bruce  
  
Bruce  
Just you actually.  
  
I think I'll read for a bit before bed.  
  
Clint  
(Crying Face )  
  
Bruce  
Sorry to break your heart.  
  
Clint  
its okay  
  
I will wait right here, clutching an embroidered handkerchief to my chest and awaiting your letters  
  
Bruce  
Good night, Clint.  
  
Clint  
night bruce  
  



	58. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on for a little longer, everyone. We'll get our happy end eventually :) Thanks for reading!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 5:21 PM  
hey  
  
Hey.  
  
how are you doing?  
  
Good.  
  
Haven't heard from you in a while.  
  
ive been busy  
  
So have I.  
  
What's going on in your life?  
  
oh you know  
  
same old same old  
  
you?  
  
That about sums it up.  
  
How was your day?  
  
5:29 PM  
im sorry I didnt respond yesterday, I saw all your messages just now  
  
you mustve been worried, im so sorry  
  
Yes, I was worried.  
  
I know, im sorry  
  
I didnt have my phone on me  
  
You didn't have your phone on you?  
  
You?  
  
I forgot it upstairs  
  
And you couldn't take two seconds to fetch it?  
  
Doesn't Friday relay messages to you anyway?  
  
I muted her  
  
had a stroke of genius, you know how it is  
  
I see.  
  
im really sorry, steve  
  
Okay  
  
I can't believe I'm saying this but could you please try to have your phone on you from now on?  
  
I will  
  
Thank you.  
  
You scared me yesterday.  
  
I know  
  
fuck steve im so sorry  
  
Just please don't do that again.  
  
I called Pepper but she hadn't heard from you all day either. She said she hasn't even seen you the past few days.  
  
yeah  
  
I wasnt kidding when I said I was busy  
  
I thought it was SI stuff  
  
it is  
  
most of it  
  
r&d  
  
And your secret project.  
  
yeah that too  
  
You'd tell me if it was something important, right?  
  
5:46 PM  
ill tell you eventually  
  
im sorry  
  
5:51 PM  
Okay  
  
I really am sorry  
  
I know, you've said that already.  
  
6:07 PM  
So how was your day?  
  
6:11 PM  
shitty  
  
this whole week sucked to be honest  
  
You want to talk about it?  
  
Or is that another thing you'll tell me eventually?  
  
steve, please  
  
6:14 PM  
I'm sorry.  
  
I had a shit week too.  
  
the mission?  
  
Not that.  
  
I don't think I'm as worried about that as I should be.  
  
whats that supposed to mean?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Forget it.  
  
no what do you mean?  
  
I have other things to worry about, okay?  
  
like what?  
  
Like you.  
  
oh  
  
im sorry  
  
Stop apologizing.  
  
im fine, okay?  
  
I swear  
  
you dont need to worry about me  
  
You're keeping secrets from me again, I think I have a right to be worried.  
  
6:29 PM  
You have nothing to say to that? Really?  
  
7:15 PM  
fuck im so sorry, there was an emergency in the lab  
  
Okay.  
  
I think I'll go to bed.  
  
no  
  
im sorry I disappeared, we need to talk about this  
  
7:17 PM  
steve  
  
come on, please  
  
7:22 PM  
im not keeping secrets because I want to, you have to believe that  
  
I know this sounds bad after ultron but I honestly cant tell you what im doing and I cant tell you why  
  
just please trust me, thats all im asking  
  
you can hate me or whatever later but please just trust me for now  
  
7:39 PM  
I don't hate you, Tony.  
  
7:42 PM  
but do you trust me?  
  
I trust that you're doing what you believe is right.  
  
I just don't think we always agree on what the right thing to do is.  
  
I know it sounds like bullshit but im doing the best I can right now  
  
ill tell you everything as soon as I can, I promise  
  
7:45 PM  
I really hope you know what you're doing.  
  
god I hope so too  
  
8:51 PM  
Good night, Tony.  
  
9:07 PM  
good night steve  
  
I love you  
  
11:44 PM  
I love you too.  
  



	59. Saturday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If all goes well there will be two uploads today and two uploads tomorrow. Fingers crossed! Thank you so much for reading <3

Sam  
  
**Today** 2:54 AM  
Hey. Would you mind having coffee with me sometime this week?  
  
7:17 AM  
sure thing cap  
  
any particular reason why you thought of asking me that at 3 am?  
  
I don't know.  
  
I think I need someone to talk to.  
  
that bad huh  
  
I don't know anymore.  
  
okay  
  
just keep calm, everything's going to be fine  
  
You don't know that.  
  
that's true  
  
to be fair you haven't told me what's wrong yet  
  
but I can guess  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I think I really need to talk about this.  
  
I'm free today if that works for you?  
  
Yes, that works.  
  
Thank you.  
  
just come up to my room later  
  
I'll get back sometime around 3pm  
  
Okay.  
  
Thank you, Sam, I really appreciate it.  
  
no problem  
  
just don't start panicking before I get there  
  
7:25 AM  
No promises.  
  



	60. Saturday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired as all hell but here's the second part of the chapter! I hope you enjoy it, I'm off to sleep now, have a good day/night/whatever it is where you are <3

Sam couldn't quite suppress a smile when the knock on his door came at exactly three pm on the dot.

“It's open,” he shouted as he stirred sugar into his coffee, carrying the container and both mugs over to the couch where Steve was already waiting for him with a strained smile. Sam rolled his eyes. “Just sit down, idiot.”

“Sorry,” Steve said as he did just that, his smile quickly fading even as he accepted his cup with a small nod. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Sam sat down next to Steve, blowing on his coffee before he took a sip and smacked his lips. "Alright. So what did Tony do?"

He knew it had to be serious for Steve to actually ask for help but he still wasn't prepared for the way Steve's face just _crumbled_ , his body sagging like a marionette with its strings cut as he put a hand to his face. The sight made Sam's stomach drop.

"Hey," he said quietly and Steve took a shuddering breath, righting himself a moment later with a look in his eyes that almost physically hurt.

"I think I'm losing him, Sam."

Sam blinked, his brow furrowing. "What makes you say that?"

"He –" Steve swallowed heavily. "He's keeping secrets again. And I think it's my fault."

There was a lot to unpack here already but Sam could tell it wasn't the root of the issue. "Okay. How is it your fault?"

Steve shook his head, staring into his cup like it held all the answers to his problems. “I'm – I don't know.”

Sam waited for him to go on but Steve couldn't seem to find the words he needed. “Did he say something?” Steve's fingers twitched. “Did you fight?”

“No, not like – no.” Steve shook his head. “It's just – Whenever we text I feel like he's pulling away, or like – He's just distant. I don't know, I can't explain it.”

“And you think it's your fault?” Sam prodded gently and Steve's face twisted.

“I put my foot in my mouth sometimes, you know that. And when we talked about me moving out of the tower I think he thought I didn't care if we lived together or not. And since then it's been – I don't know.” Steve breathed out heavily, putting his head in his hands. "What if I pushed him away?"

"Hey, no." Sam put a hand on Steve's shoulder but it only seemed to make him tense further. "You agreed that it was for the best, both of you. And you'll move back to New York again as soon as –"

"That's not the problem!" Steve cut in, a hint of desperation in his voice. "We were getting somewhere after Ultron, we said we'd – there was this moment, you know? I thought we could put everything behind us and get a fresh start." Steve was breathing heavily in a way that set off alarm bells in Sam's brain. "And now he's keeping things from me again and I know he wouldn't do that to hurt me, he knows I – After Ultron, he knows how I feel and I'm sure he has his reasons but he's doing it all on his own again and I don't know if he's in danger or not or if I could help because he won't _let me_ , Sam. And maybe if he was here I could – I could –"

"Okay, it's alright, deep breaths," Sam said gently, pushing Steve's head down. "Just breathe for a second. There you go."

Steve calmed down slowly but surely but the tension in his shoulders remained. They were practically vibrating under Sam's palm.

“I don't know what to do,” Steve said quietly and Sam had to lean down to hear the rest of it. “It feels like we're drifting further and further apart and I don't know how to stop it.”

Sam sighed, rubbing small circles into Steve's back. “Do you think the secret he's keeping has something to do with it?”

“I – maybe.” Steve grimaced. “We were supposed to deal with our problems together. But he won't tell me what I can do to help him.”

“What makes you so sure he needs help?”

“I don't know,” Steve said and a hint of annoyance seeped into his tone. “He won't tell me anything.”

Sam hummed. “Have you asked him what the secret is?”

Steve was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “No. Not directly.”

“Why not?”

“Because –“ Steve couldn't seem to find an answer. Sam's eyes narrowed.

“Have you talked to him about any of this?”

The look on Steve's face said it all and Sam suppressed a groan, running a hand over his face.

“Steve. I love you, buddy, but you're an idiot sometimes.” Steve didn't even try to refute it. “Tony loves you so much it's actually ridiculous. If you tell him how you feel he'll definitely do something about it.”

“But what if –“

"No,” Sam said with a bit of an edge to his voice. “Before you say anything else I'm gonna talk and you're gonna listen, okay?" He waited for Steve's nod to continue. "Bottling this shit up isn't healthy. If you have a problem with what Tony's doing then you need to tell him before it festers in your brain.”

“I tried,” Steve interrupted him, completely unfazed by Sam's narrowed eyes. “He didn't answer his phone. I can hardly ever reach him these days, how am I supposed to talk to him?”

“Take a quinjet and go the fuck over there maybe?” Sam suggested and Steve rolled his eyes. “I'm serious. If you really wanted to talk to him you'd find a way. Which makes me think you don't really want to confront him about this.”

Steve opened his mouth but seemed to think better of it, averting his eyes instead. Sam smiled.

“Come on, Steve. What's holding you back?”

Steve swallowed heavily, a conflicted look on his face. “I –“

His phone beeped. They both looked down at Steve's pocket as it vibrated again with another message. Steve gave him an apologetic look and Sam rolled his eyes, waving him off as he took another sip of his coffee. It was lukewarm at this point but Sam didn't mind, internally shrugging as he downed the rest of its contents before getting up to put the empty cup in the –

Steve made a strangled noise and Sam looked down at him, frowning when he saw that Steve was white as a sheet. “Dude, you okay?”

Steve's face was absolutely blank as he just kept staring at his phone like he couldn't believe it was real. Several seconds ticked by before he apparently found his voice. “Tony's coming over.”

“Yeah?” Sam smiled, clapping Steve on the shoulder. “Why the long face then? That's good news, isn't it?” 

Steve looked over at him and Sam felt a hint of trepidation even before Steve spoke.

“He says he's bringing Bucky.”


	61. Sunday Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming up on them meeting again, I'm so excited! I'll try to get the second part out today but I can't make any promises, I'm having a bit of a busy day :) Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one!

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 8:53 AM  
quit pacing  
  
You can't even see me.  
  
but I know you  
  
look, its gonna be fine  
  
Why doesn't he want to see me?  
  
something something conditioning blah blah blah  
  
im still trying to figure that out  
  
This isn't a joke, Tony.  
  
oh trust me im well aware of that  
  
How long?  
  
what?  
  
Don't.  
  
How long.  
  
fine  
  
about a week  
  
Fuck.  
  
We're wheels up in three hours, why are you doing this now?  
  
youre leaving today?  
  
You knew that!  
  
I didnt  
  
shit  
  
9:01 AM  
So your secret project was Bucky.  
  
yes  
  
Why didn't you answer your phone two days ago?  
  
I told you  
  
The truth.  
  
okay fine  
  
bucky smashed it  
  
He smashed your phone??  
  
and my table and a couple chairs  
  
its fine, no one got hurt  
  
Jesus  
  
it wasnt as bad as it sounds  
  
How is that not bad??  
  
im sorry okay? im sorry I didnt tell you but I didnt have a choice  
  
No.  
  
We're not doing this over the phone.  
  
fine  
  
ill be there in two hours  
  
dont meet us at the hangar, ill get him to cho before I come down  
  
Fine  
  
9:23 AM  
its all going to be okay  
  
I promise  
  
9:29 AM  
Okay  
  



	62. Sunday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it today, yay! Well, not really, it's 2am the next day where I am but whatever, still counts ;)
> 
> Only ten chapters left, can you believe it? It's so weird how fast time passes. Anyway we're getting into the final stretch so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow! Toodles!

It took longer than Tony would've thought to get Bucky settled, his back painfully straight as he sat in Dr. Cho's medical chair and let her shine a light into his eyes. She graciously allowed Tony to flip through her notes on Bucky's progress so far as she finished her examination.

“Well,” she finally said, tucking away her stethoscope. “I can't make a conclusive diagnosis without running a few scans but there doesn't appear to be any further head trauma.”

Tony's shoulder slumped with relief and even Bucky looked a little more relaxed. “Thank god. So I didn't set him back?”

“No.” She gave him a stern look. “Still, punching someone unconscious shouldn't be your preferred method of detainment, Mr. Stark.”

“I wouldn't say preferred,” he protested weakly but another glare from her cowed him. “Okay, yes, I screwed up. In my defense he was trying to pry his way through a steel door at the time.”

“Just don't do it again.”

Tony nodded and Bucky lifted his head to look at the doctor. “I attacked him first. It's my fault.”

Cho looked a little caught off guard by Bucky's sudden contribution but she schooled her expression quickly enough. “That doesn't surprise me, Mr. Barnes. While Mr. Starks approach to your therapy wasn't entirely unsuccessful there are many neurological factors that were not taken into account in the execution. However I am confident that we will find a solution to the problem.”

Bucky's eyes glinted with something like hope and Tony's stomach twisted at the sight. They had barely spoken two words to each other after their last failed attempt, when Bucky had snapped again and trashed the workshop in a rush of panic. Tony didn't want to admit that he'd hopelessly overestimated his own ability to deprogram Bucky but he had and it was the soldier who'd had to suffer for his mistakes. The guilt sat like a lead brick in his gut.

“In any case we will need a proper diagnosis first. One week should be enough to develop a rudimentary treatment plan.” Cho gave Tony a sharp look. “I trust you'll be staying to overlook the proceedings?”

Tony wanted to refuse but Bucky suddenly looked at him with such an unexpected amount of pleading that Tony answered before he could think about it. “Of course. I'll stay.”

Bucky gave him a grateful smile as Cho nodded and typed something into her computer. “Excellent. I assume you'll go down as his primary carer?”

“Shit, I guess I will,” Tony said, a little blindsided by that realization. He looked at Bucky. “That okay with you, terminator? It's your call.”

Bucky shrugged and Tony was maybe a tiny bit flattered by that. Then again Bucky didn't really have a choice right now, Tony was kind of all he had. Wow, that was depressing.

“Alright.” Cho straightened from where she'd bent over her desk and gave Bucky a warm smile. “If you'll follow me, Mr. Barnes? I'd like to get those scans done today if you don't mind.”

Bucky shook his head, stretching his neck as he got up from the chair. “I don't. The sooner the better, right?”

“Absolutely,” Cho said before she turned to Tony. “I can take it from here, Mr. Stark. You said you had somewhere to go?”

“I do. Thanks, doc.” Tony turned to Bucky. “You gonna be okay?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Just go.”

Tony saluted him before he pushed through the doors and walked towards the elevator. The corridors were crawling with SHIELD staff, once again emphasizing the awful timing Tony had coming here. He might be an asshole but even he didn't like messing up other people's schedules.

Being at the Compound again felt strange, the hallways both familiar and not. He noted all the subtle differences, the pictures on the walls, the potted plant that hadn't been there before, and couldn't help but feel like an intruder.

“Hey, Tones.”

Tony turned to see Rhodey jogging towards him and smiled as they shared a one-armed hug. “Hey, platypus. Still going strong?”

“You know it.” Rhodey pulled back to give him a serious look. “The Winter Soldier, huh? That's a damned big mess you got yourself into.”

Tony's smile dimmed. “You heard?”

“Who hasn't?” Rhodey nodded towards the elevator. “He's on the roof.”

“Okay.” Tony sighed. “Any words of advice?”

Rhodey snorted, clapping him on the shoulder before he walked off again. “Don't fuck it up!”

“Very helpful,” Tony called after him but Rhodey just waved him off as he disappeared around the corner. Asshole.

The elevator was full when he got on but he was the only one going all the way up to the roof where he could already see the quinjet getting loaded up in the distance. And there was Steve in all his star-spangled glory, pointing a couple of SHIELD agents in the right direction before he noticed Tony and froze. Even with all this distance between them the look on his face made Tony's heart beat faster. God, he'd missed him so much.

If only they could've met under better circumstances.

Steve quickly made his way over and Tony met him halfway, trying to look as calm as possible. Judging by the look on Steve's face he did not succeed.

“Where is he?” Steve asked as soon as he was in earshot and Tony bristled at the confrontational tone. Before he could say anything Steve's face slipped, his shoulders slumping. He suddenly looked very tired. “I won't look for him, just – tell me. Please.”

“He's in Cho's lab,” Tony said and Steve took a deep breath, his head lowered. “That's why we're here. The BARF isn't working the way it's supposed to and I don't know enough about neuroscience to figure it out on my own.”

“I see,” Steve said tonelessly, going very still when his eyes fell on Tony's hands. “You're hurt.”

Tony looked down, internally cursing himself when he realized that the sleeves of his shirt had ridden up and exposed the bruises on his wrist from when Bucky had grabbed him and thrown him into a wall. He tugged the fabric down, giving Steve a smirk.

“This is nothing. I've had worse from sparring with Clint.”

Steve's jaw clenched. “Did anyone know when Bucky came to the tower?” Tony said nothing and Steve's face twisted with anger. “Damn it, Tony, you should've told someone! Even if it wasn't me, someone should've been there in case you got h–“

“I could handle it,” Tony interrupted him and Steve snorted, gesturing at Tony's wrists with a disbelieving frown.

“Obviously not.”

Tony gritted his teeth. “He told me not to tell anyone. And I had it under control.”

“Still,” Steve said heatedly and Tony glared at him.

“I thought you were all about respecting Bucky's wishes.”

Steve reeled back as if Tony had hit him before he immediately deflated, running a hand through his hair the way he always did when he was frustrated.

“I know,” he said hoarsely. “Fuck, Tony, I know. I shouldn't be mad at you for doing exactly what I said you should.”

“Doesn't mean you're not mad,” Tony said and Steve laughed humorlessly.

“I'm so mad I can't even look at you right now. But I don't want to be.”

“I don't think that's how it works,” Tony said quietly and Steve rubbed his hands over his face with a frustrated huff.

“No, it's not.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably in the silence that followed until it was broken by the door opening behind him.

“Tony,” Natasha said, not sounding at all surprised as she walked past them with a bag slung over her shoulder. “Good to see you.”

Tony gave her a nod. “You too, Nat.”

The lack of a snarky comment obviously didn't go unnoticed but Natasha just kept walking towards the quinjet, giving him and Steve the illusion of privacy. Tony watched her go with a sudden wistfulness that was as surprising as it was unwelcome.

“I understand why you did it,” Steve suddenly said, looking at Tony with a troubled expression. “You had no choice. I get that. But those past few days I –“ He took a shaky breath. “I can't just forget how it felt, you know?”

Tony swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “I'm not asking you to. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for hurting you.”

Steve looked at him and the pain in his eyes made Tony want to hold him, to kiss it away, but he felt rooted to the spot, unable to breach that gap. “It wasn't supposed to be like this.”

Tony's heart clenched. “No, it wasn't.”

Steve seemed to be searching for something in his eyes and whatever he found made his face fall with something like acceptance. “We can't talk this out right now. The team's gonna be here soon.”

“Yeah,” Tony said but it felt wrong to just leave it there without even trying – “I missed you.”

He didn't know what made him just blurt it out but something in Steve's expression twisted at the words as he sucked in a breath, his hands suddenly shaking.

“Yeah, me too,” he said and then there were arms around Tony and a hand in his hair and the world around him just – melted away.

Steve clung to him like a man drowning and the familiar smell of Steve's shampoo almost brought tears to his eyes as he buried his face in the leather of Steve's uniform. It was rough and uncomfortable but Tony couldn't care less because he could feel Steve's breath on his neck and if he just turned his head a little he could –

“Wheels up in five minutes!”

They both flinched, their hold on each other tightening for a long moment before Tony pulled back, his hands lingering on Steve's arms as they looked at each other. Steve's eyes were a little red and Tony had a feeling his looked the same.

“We're okay, right?” he asked quietly and Steve looked conflicted for a moment before he brushed Tony's hair out of his eyes with a soft smile.

“Yeah, of course.”

And Tony didn't know what it was, something in his voice or maybe just a gut feeling but –

Steve didn't believe that.

“Hey! Sorry to break up the happy reunion but we gotta go.”

Steve looked away but Tony kept staring at him as a feeling of dread spread in his chest like ice.

“Coming,” Steve said but before he could pull away Tony surged up and caught him in a fierce kiss, pouring every ounce of frustrated passion into it as his fingers gripped Steve's hair probably way too tight. It took a moment before Steve responded with a choked moan, practically hoisting Tony off his feet in an effort to get closer as Tony licked into his mouth, and it made Tony's heart surge with hope because even after everything they still had this, Steve still loved him –

Someone cleared their throat and Tony reluctantly pulled away, giving the ragtag avengers a cool look. “Yo.”

Rhodey sighed, shaking his head in exasperation even though a smile tugged at his lips. “Modesty, guys. Every heard of it?”

“No, what's that?”

Steve smacked him lightly before he pressed another kiss to Tony's mouth, chaste but with just enough pressure to leave Tony's lips tingling afterwards. “Will you be here when I get back?” he asked and Tony nodded, holding back a protest when Steve pulled away and turned towards the team. “Got everything?”

“Double and triple checked, Cap,” Sam said, giving Tony a small smile before he nodded towards the quinjet. “We should go, Nat's gonna leave without us.”

“It's a possibility,” Vision said and Tony's eyes caught on his right hand which was held firmly in Wanda Maximoff's grip. Her fingers twitched and when Tony looked up he realized that she was staring right at him as if daring him to say something. He didn't.

“Okay, let's go,” Sam said, leading the way, and Vision followed with one last squeeze of Wanda's hand and a soft smile. Tony wanted to say goodbye to Rhodey but Steve stepped into his space, wrapping him up in one last hug –

Tony hissed at the sudden pain, tensing in Steve's arms, and Steve let go like he'd been burned, eyes zeroing in on the spot on Tony's ribs that he'd just touched.

“It's not –“ Tony tried to say but one look from Steve silenced him, the good mood evaporating. He could only watch as Steve's face shuttered before he schooled his expression into something neutral that made Tony's stomach twist.

“Dr. Cho should look at that,” Steve said and something in Tony bristled.

“She won't. I'm fine.”

It was clearly the wrong thing to say because Steve closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths.

_We're okay,_ Tony tried to convince himself but it was hard when Steve looked at him like this, pressing one last kiss to Tony's temple while carefully keeping his hands to himself.

“Goodbye, Tony,” he said and Tony was too choked up to reply as Steve turned away and jogged away to catch up with the others. Sam immediately clapped a hand on his shoulder, leaning closer with a serious look on his face but Steve shook his head and went on ahead. Sam frowned until Rhodey bumped him with his elbow and said something that made Sam laugh and punch him in the shoulder.

They looked like a team.

Something deep down in Tony's chest twisted sharply at the thought but he breathed through it because it was none of his business. This wasn't his life anymore.

And yet he couldn't help but think about the completed Mark 46 locked away in his workshop where no one could see it. He'd finished her without even doing a test run. She would handle like a dream.

“Mr. Stark?”

He startled, turning towards the Maximoff kid who was looking at him with a weird mix of determination and uncertainty. “Yeah?”

She took a deep breath. “I'm sorry about what I did. My brother and I –“ She stumbled over the word but quickly steeled her expression. “We were victims. But – you were a victim too. In the way that counts.”

Tony didn't quite know what she meant but he held her gaze for a few seconds before she started squirming, averting her eyes.

“What I'm saying is, I was unfair to you and I'm sorry. It won't happen again.”

Tony mustered her silently, taking in the stubborn tilt of her jaw and her clenched fists. Underneath the bravado she looked lost and a little scared and that more than anything made Tony open his mouth.

“Do you know how to make arancini?”

Her head whipped up, staring at him for a moment before she silently shook her head. Tony felt his lips quirk up in a half smile as he nodded towards the door.

“Come on. I'll show you.”


	63. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter today. I hope you enjoy it and I'll see you tomorrow!

Bruce  
  
**Today** 1:57 AM  
We're at checkpoint C  
  
I have an hour before we go dark again  
  
2:26 AM  
Sorry, I just woke up.  
  
Nightmare?  
  
Memory I think.  
  
Oh  
  
I didn't know you remember what he does  
  
Not for the most part.  
  
I just saw a man's face and the angle was all wrong.  
  
Too high up.  
  
It's not your fault  
  
He's still me, Nat.  
  
Anyway, it's fine. I have him under control.  
  
I'm sorry you're dealing with this on your own  
  
It's okay.  
  
How is your mission going?  
  
We're on schedule  
  
Shouldn't be more than three days before we're done  
  
Though it's a little hard to predict right now  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Steve is a mess  
  
He's keeping it together but I can see the cracks  
  
He'd never compromise a mission.  
  
No, I know  
  
I'm just worried about him  
  
Something happened with Tony, didn't it?  
  
It's been happening for a while  
  
Huh.  
  
I've always wondered why Tony quit the team.  
  
He never said anything about it  
  
I don't think that's the main issue. Steve moved to the Compound full-time and Tony stayed in New York. They barely see each other  
  
Why did they do that?  
  
Your guess is as good as mine  
  
I highly doubt that.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Flatterer (Winking Face )  
  
Honestly just that their stubbornness got in the way  
  
And their mutual tendency to self-sacrifice  
  
In other words, they're idiots  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
They'll figure it out.  
  
They will  
  
2:39 AM  
Do you still want me to come over once we get back?  
  
Yes, very much.  
  
I'd love to see you.  
  
Me too  
  
Gossiping about your ex-teammates is a lot more fun in person  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
And just seeing you  
  
I think that'll be pretty great  
  
I think so too.  
  
Sorry, we're about to go dark again  
  
I'll text you as soon as I can  
  
Take care of yourself, Nat.  
  
I always do  
  
And of the others.  
  
God knows where they'd be without you.  
  
2:42 AM  
Thank you, Bruce  
  
For what?  
  
Just being you  
  
Okay?  
  
I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
It is  
  
Stay safe  
  
You too.  
  



	64. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so weird to post these chapters now, knowing this fic will be done soon. I hope you enjoy this one and I'll see you tomorrow! <3

One Armed Wonder  
  
**Today** 2:11 PM  
tony  
  
2:25 PM  
stark  
  
2:31 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/112938/112938_900.jpg)  
  
2:33 PM  
...im proud and horrified at the same time  
  
now you know how I feel  
  
proud?  
  
horrified  
  
where are you?  
  
out  
  
why?  
  
what, you need me to hold your hand?  
  
don't be an asshole  
  
2:41 PM  
sorry  
  
seriously, what's wrong with you?  
  
nothing  
  
right  
  
is that why you're running away?  
  
im not  
  
or is it because you can't stand to be in the compound for some reason  
  
fuck off  
  
which I'm guessing has something to do with the upgraded iron man suit in your vault  
  
2:44 PM  
how do you know about that?  
  
I didn't  
  
I just saw the blueprints  
  
you actually made it?  
  
2:49 PM  
if you didn't want me to know about it you shouldn't have left your projects open when I was in the workshop  
  
fuck  
  
I quit for a reason, you know?  
  
and what's that?  
  
I dont have to explain myself to you  
  
that's fair  
  
you talked to steve, right?  
  
what does that have to do with anything?  
  
you've been acting like an ass ever since  
  
shut up  
  
I don't want to talk about it  
  
why?  
  
you know why  
  
I'm pretty sure I don't  
  
fucking hell  
  
dont play dumb, you know what steve and I are to each other  
  
2:53 PM  
he's mad, isn't he  
  
yeah  
  
shit  
  
2:55 PM  
it's my fault  
  
shut the fuck up  
  
this has nothing to do with you  
  
I'm the one who told you to lie to him  
  
and im the one who lied  
  
he probably doesn't see it that way  
  
you wouldn't have lied to him if it wasn't for me  
  
what?  
  
oh come on you cant seriously think hes mad at you  
  
why wouldn't he be?  
  
barnes  
  
if you seriously think that man would ever get angry just because you needed space youre as dumb as you look  
  
hed tell you that himself if you let him  
  
and if he's still the steve I know he wouldn't get mad at you for keeping a secret after I asked you to  
  
so if he's angry it's probably at me  
  
are you fucking stupid?  
  
are you?  
  
you dont know shit  
  
ive kept things from him before, pretty sure he didnt just conveniently forget that  
  
of course hes mad at me  
  
maybe he's mad at both of us  
  
bullshit  
  
call him up right now, hed forgive you in a heartbeat  
  
I don't want him to  
  
with open fucking arms barnes  
  
hugs and manly tears and all that shit  
  
whatever happened to calling me bucky?  
  
3:01 PM  
im telling you, BUCKY, theres no bad blood between you two  
  
you don't know that  
  
there never was and never will be  
  
you're his best friend  
  
his best friend who tried to strangle his boyfriend  
  
twice  
  
that wasnt you  
  
I can still feel your throat under my hands and you want to tell me that wasn't me?  
  
kinky  
  
not now stark  
  
tony  
  
hypocrite  
  
fine, TONY  
  
are we ever going to talk about this?  
  
I thought we did  
  
we didn't  
  
sure we did  
  
I forgave you, in case that wasnt clear  
  
not that theres anything to forgive  
  
damn it  
  
why are you like this?  
  
like what?  
  
this is serious  
  
I could have killed you and you won't even let me apologize for it  
  
why are you so hell bent on thinking youre the bad guy?  
  
3:07 PM  
just let me apologize  
  
no  
  
if anything I should apologize  
  
what the hell for?  
  
I said I could help you and I couldnt  
  
im sorry I dragged you into this  
  
you didn't drag me into anything  
  
and who says you didn't help?  
  
I made you go all murder matryoshka twice, that cant have been fun for you  
  
you said that was progress  
  
dr. cho said so too  
  
it still hurt you  
  
I think I did more harm than good honestly  
  
...wow  
  
you're a fucking idiot  
  
fuck off  
  
I feel better than I have in months  
  
wait, really?  
  
yes  
  
why do you think I stayed?  
  
the sweet ass blow dryer setup?  
  
my endless supply of pop tarts?  
  
got me all figured out, huh  
  
wasnt that hard to guess  
  
it was the talking dishwasher, wasnt it?  
  
im pretty sure youre in love with that thing  
  
I hate its entire existence  
  
but seriously, you helped  
  
3:12 PM  
thats good to know  
  
thanks  
  
3:15 PM  
you should talk to him  
  
thats rich coming from you  
  
take your own advice asshole  
  
I can't  
  
why the fuck not?  
  
he misses you  
  
he misses YOU  
  
how would you know  
  
I overheard  
  
what?  
  
your AI  
  
and your ceo friend  
  
3:17 PM  
care to elaborate?  
  
no  
  
what the fuck?  
  
I'm not telling you  
  
just believe me when I tell you that steve isn't doing great without you  
  
what the hell does that mean?  
  
that you need to man up and talk to him  
  
I did  
  
we talked  
  
then try again  
  
you obviously didn't do it right the first time  
  
oh yeah sure  
  
I'll talk to him once you grow some balls and do it first, how about that?  
  
3:21 PM  
yeah, thats what I thought  
  
you're a fucking asshole, you know that?  
  
it didnt completely pass me by, no  
  
good  
  
come back to the compound  
  
you cant tell me what to do  
  
dr. cho says she's ready to make specifications for the barf  
  
I still hate you for making me use that name by the way  
  
3:24 PM  
I'll be back in twenty  
  
okay  
  
9:27 PM  
movie?  
  
9:31 PM  
sure  
  



	65. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue conversation :) Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow!

Unknown Number  
  
**Today** 1:49 AM  
Hey Steve  
  
2:01 AM  
Who is this?  
  
It's Bucky  
  
2:03 AM  
Is this a bad time?  
  
2:05 AM  
Hey, Bucky.  
  
Hey  
  
How are you doing?  
  
Okay let's maybe skip that  
  
I need to talk to you  
  
Okay  
  
2:10 AM  
I have trigger words in my brain that make me revert back to the winter soldier. Tony has been helping me but we haven't managed to get rid of them yet and Dr. Cho isn't 100% sure we'll get there at all. You were my last mission and somewhere deep down I still feel the urge to hunt you down whenever someone mentions your name or I see pictures of you. I can't risk hurting you and I don't know how to stop thinking about the mission. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was at Stark Tower and I'm sorry that I made Tony promise not to tell you. I never meant to hurt you. But I did and I can't take that back. I understand if you're angry at me, you don't even have to respond, I just wanted to tell you the truth  
  
Are you done?  
  
Yes  
  
Okay  
  
Turns out you did take all the stupid with you.  
  
excuse me?  
  
You're a moron.  
  
what the fuck steve?  
  
I'm not angry at you.  
  
Why didn't you tell me all of this earlier?  
  
I just told you why  
  
I already beat you into the hospital once, isn't that enough?  
  
You just got lucky, jerk.  
  
that's not funny  
  
I could've killed you  
  
But you didn't.  
  
jesus christ  
  
you two deserve each other  
  
What?  
  
nothing  
  
I almost killed you and I can't take that back  
  
It wasn't your fault.  
  
2:15 AM  
I would've helped you.  
  
Even if helping meant staying away, I would've done it.  
  
I know  
  
So why didn't you tell me?  
  
2:19 AM  
We're going dark now, I'll probably get back online around 2100.  
  
Plenty of time to figure out what you want to say.  
  
2:22 AM  
you're an asshole, you know that?  
  
6:53 AM  
I didn't want you to worry  
  
7:29 AM  
and even if I'd told you there's nothing you could've done  
  
3:46 PM  
that's it  
  
10:17 PM  
Wow.  
  
Twenty hours and you didn't get around to the truth?  
  
10:23 PM  
fuck you  
  
I couldn't do it okay?  
  
Why?  
  
you know why  
  
Spell it out for me.  
  
you already know you bastard  
  
why are you doing this?  
  
Because I want you to say it.  
  
10:35 PM  
you have no idea what I've done  
  
10:37 PM  
I know you're not the Bucky I used to know.  
  
But that's okay. You're still my best friend.  
  
10:41 PM  
you don't know me  
  
Your mother's name was Winnifred.  
  
You used to make dolls out of clay for Becky.  
  
You love meatloaf even though you always pick out the onions.  
  
10:45 PM  
I actually like onions now  
  
10:47 PM  
See, now I know that about you too.  
  
11:01 PM  
your boy misses you  
  
and he misses your whole superhero shtick  
  
just take him back  
  
What?  
  
I'm tired of watching him mope  
  
he's almost as pathetic as you when he does it  
  
We're not done talking about you.  
  
great, let's talk about how I almost choked the life out of your boyfriend  
  
11:05 PM  
Jesus, Buck  
  
Would it kill you to not be an asshole?  
  
still not angry, are you?  
  
Shut up  
  
I can't believe neither of you had the sense to have someone there as back-up in case something like that happened.  
  
so you are angry  
  
Tony got hurt, of course I'm angry. That was entirely preventable.  
  
And I understand why you didn't want to tell me when you went to the tower but you should've told somebody, Buck. It wasn't fair to put it all on Tony.  
  
yeah, I know  
  
Happy now?  
  
Or do I need to actually yell at you before you start to forgive yourself?  
  
11:09 PM  
damn it, steve  
  
you're as bad as he is  
  
I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
it is  
  
11:12 PM  
Why do you think he misses being a superhero?  
  
he designs iron man suits when he thinks I'm not looking  
  
Oh.  
  
yeah  
  
it's kinda pathetic, please get him back on the team  
  
It's not that easy, Buck.  
  
yes it is  
  
He chose to leave.  
  
and you let him  
  
What was I supposed to do? Chain him to the wall?  
  
knowing him he probably would've liked that  
  
11:21 PM  
He told you about us, didn't he?  
  
you think I could've missed it?  
  
it's embarrassing how gone over you he is  
  
Really?  
  
steve  
  
please don't tell me you didn't know that  
  
No, I do.  
  
We love each other.  
  
then what's the problem?  
  
A lot of things happened.  
  
things happen  
  
that's what they do  
  
Damn it  
  
I fucked up, okay? I fucked up and I don't know if he'll still want to take me back when I come home.  
  
11:25 PM  
you're an idiot  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
no you don't  
  
and if you don't talk to tony about this like a fucking adult I'm gonna knock your heads together, don't think I won't  
  
you're both making yourselves miserable over nothing  
  
It's not nothing.  
  
I really hurt him, Buck.  
  
and he hurt you  
  
there's a lot of that going around, isn't there  
  
He didn't choose to do it.  
  
no, I did  
  
and you're talking to me about it just fine  
  
This is different.  
  
sure it is  
  
what did you do to him anyway?  
  
It's a long story.  
  
fine don't tell me  
  
just remember that you're captain america and if you let him go without a fight you're doing a disservice to an entire nation  
  
What the hell, Bucky?  
  
just talk to him  
  
Of course I'll talk to him!  
  
I'll fucking grovel until the end of time if that's what it takes. I'm not gonna stop until he tells me to!  
  
good  
  
I don't know how you managed it but I think you grabbed yourself a good one  
  
don't be a shmuck  
  
11:35 PM  
I missed you so much.  
  
11:39 PM  
yeah, me too, pal  
  
me too  
  



	66. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to upload the follow up chapter to this short interlude today but I'm not sure if I'll get it done on time, I'm sorry. If I don't upload today it'll definitely be tomorrow :) Thanks for reading and I'll see you then! <3

One Armed Wonder  
  
**Today** 8:52 AM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/120678/120678_900.png)  
  
your move, tincan  
  
8:54 PM  
I fucking hate you  
  
8:59 PM  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  



	67. Thursday (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really, really sorry for the delay. I had a bit of an emergency and this chapter ended up giving me a lot more trouble than I thought it would. I'm still not completely happy with it but I hope it makes up for the longer wait. Thank you so much for reading, only five chapters left now, aaaah!! See you tomorrow!

Tony was already on the roof when the quinjet's lights peeled their way out of the darkness. He clutched the phone in his pocket like a lifeline as he watched the smooth landing, probably Sam's handiwork. Natasha was the first to get off the jet and the look on her face said it all.

“How many?” Tony asked as she came closer, limping almost imperceptibly.

“None on our side.”

He heard what she didn't say, that people died, many of them by the looks of it. Tony hated that her words still made him feel better. “I'm sorry.”

The storm in her eyes cleared just a little as she nodded at him before she adjusted the bag on her shoulder and walked inside. Other people followed and despite Natasha's reassurance Tony couldn't help the way he was counting heads, only relaxing when he saw a shock of blonde hair perched on wide shoulders that he knew like the back of his hand.

Steve walked side by side with Sam, talking amongst themselves in hushed tones before Steve noticed him and abruptly straightened, his face unreadable. Sam took one look at Tony before he smiled and clapped Steve on the shoulder, doing the same to Tony as he walked past him. From close up his smile looked brittle but Tony had to commend him for the pretense.

“Take care of him,” Sam said in an undertone and Tony could only nod, his eyes fixed on Steve who had stopped a few feet away from him.

“You're here,” Steve said with a very real hint of surprise that twisted Tony's stomach into knots.

“I said I'd be, didn't I?” He didn't mean to sound confrontational but Steve visibly tensed at his words. Tony winced. “Sorry. I'm glad you're home.”

“Yeah,” Steve said and Tony's eyes were drawn helplessly to a spatter of blood on Steve's roughed up uniform, standing out against the white star.

“Are you hurt?”

It came out sharper than he intended and Steve followed his gaze, grimacing as he scratched at the dried blood with a gloved finger.

“It's not mine.”

“Ah.” He wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. “I'm glad you're okay.”

“Yeah.”

They were alone on the roof now, the quinjet powered down and completely dark. The light from inside the glass doors behind them reflected in Steve's eyes and Tony's heart clenched when he realized just how exhausted he looked.

“We don't have to do this now,” Tony said but Steve shook his head and wiped a hand across his face with a sigh.

“No. We need to talk.”

Tony nodded, bracing himself when Steve opened his mouth –

“I'm so sorry, Tony.”

Tony blinked. “Huh?”

“I fucked up.” Steve took a deep breath, not looking at Tony. “I was an asshole to you about living at the tower and quitting the team and I kept pushing you to tell me about your – about the thing with Bucky.” Steve shook his head, chuckling humorlessly. “That was a dick move. You're allowed to have things that you don't tell me and I'm sorry that I made you feel bad about it. I know you think I don't trust you after Ultron and to be honest I'm still working on that but that's _my_ problem and it has nothing to do with you. I do trust you. And I swear I'll find a way to make you believe that.”

Tony's head was honestly reeling a little but Steve wasn't done. “You've been so kind and helpful to Bucky and you did it without any support from anyone. I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for that. But I hate that you had to do it alone and I was so scared when I saw that he hurt you because I keep thinking that if you hadn't – that if I'd just come with you to the tower we could've avoided all of this but I was too stubborn to compromise and I'm so sorry that I –“

“Okay, stop,” Tony cut in sharply and Steve winced, his mouth snapping shut. “What the fuck, Steve? I had your best friend in my tower for weeks and I lied to you about it, why are you apologizing?”

Steve blinked, looking as if Tony had smacked him. “What?”

“Look, I get that you're mad and I'm sorry, I really am, it killed me to do that to you, but I'm not sorry for keeping my word. I promised him I wouldn't tell you and he had a good reason not t–“

“I'm not mad at you!” Steve interrupted him and Tony's head whipped up in surprise.

“What?”

“I'm not mad!” Steve said, sounding almost baffled. “You promised Bucky not to tell me. Why would I be mad at you for keeping your word?”

Tony frowned. “You were angry though. Before you left.”

“Because you got hurt and didn't tell anyone!” Steve said loudly. “Why would you think – Okay, it wasn't fun to be kept out of the loop but I get why you did it. What I don't understand is why you keep putting yourself in harm's way without even asking for backup –“

“ _That's_ what you're mad about?” Tony asked, disbelief warring with relief in his chest. “Are you serious? I wasn't alone, I had FRIDAY on standby and there were failsafes in place in case anything happened!”

“You still got hurt and I wasn't there!” Steve's face twisted with something like guilt. “You didn't have to do it alone. If I hadn't pushed you away you would've –“

“Whoa, wait, what?” Tony cut him off. “You didn't push me away, Steve, what the hell?”

Steve was breathing heavily, staring at Tony as if he was searching for something in his eyes. “I didn't?”

“Of course not!” Tony shouted, his stomach sinking when Steve actually looked relieved at that. “Why the fuck would you think that?”

“I just –“ Steve took a shaky breath, averting his eyes. “When you didn't – I mean, we didn't... write as much anymore and I felt like you were avoiding me...”

Tony stared at him in horror. “You... Steve, did you think I was going to break up with you?”

Steve's face twisted and Tony felt it like a stab in his heart. “I don't know. Not really?”

“Then what _did_ you think?”

Steve shrugged and Tony couldn't fucking take this –

He didn't even remember moving before his mouth was on Steve's, his arms around Steve's neck and holding on tight. Steve made a small noise, his body tense and unyielding for a moment before he sank into the kiss, his own arms coming up to wrap around Tony. Tony groaned when Steve let him in, their tongues sliding against each other with enough pressure to send shivers down his spine. The familiarity of it felt like coming home.

It didn't take long for their desperation to mellow out into softer touches and a slow glide of their lips. Their grip on each other never wavered though, arms locked tight to keep them there, pressed together from chest to thigh. Tony never wanted it to end.

When Steve eventually pulled away it was only to rest his forehead against Tony's, both of them breathing hard into the shared air between them.

“I want to come back to the tower.” Tony's eyes snapped up to Steve who was looking at him with an almost fragile smile. “It's probably rude to invite myself over when I'm the one who left in the first place. But if you'll have me I'd love to –“

“No.”

Steve's face fell but Tony tightened his grip before he could pull away.

“No, I – I already have movers coming in a couple days. I'm moving to the Compound.”

Steve's eyes widened. “You –“

“Yeah.” Tony chuckled nervously. “So, uh. That team you got going here... think you got a spot for an old asshole with a laundry list of character defects?”

Steve looked at him with wonder that slowly turned into unfettered joy and Tony had to look away, clearing his throat.

“So... I'm guessing that's a –“

He was cut off by a kiss that promptly stole his breath away. Steve's hand came up to grip his neck and tilt his head back even further and fuck, they hadn't done this in so long, Tony had to get a fucking grip –

“I love you,” Steve panted against Tony's mouth and Tony just had to kiss him again, gripping at Steve's hair to pull him in deep.

“So that's a yes?” Tony asked when they finally parted and Steve laughed breathlessly, pulling Tony closer so he could bury his face in Tony's neck.

“Of course it's a yes, you idiot. As if I could keep you away.”

Tony smiled. “I've been known to follow orders when they're coming from you.”

“Not outside the bedroom you're not.”

Tony choked and Steve chuckled, pressing a kiss against Tony's shoulder. It was such a small thing, nothing he hadn't felt a hundred times before, but it still brought a lump to Tony's throat.

“I made another suit,” Tony said, running his hands over Steve's shoulders to distract himself from the way his heart was thumping. “You're gonna love it. Comes off and on in seconds.”

He could feel Steve's smile against his neck. “Does it have a candy dispenser?”

“Of course it does. Who do you take me for?”

Steve pulled back and his eyes were so unbearably soft when he looked at Tony that Tony started squirming.

“It won't be full time,” he blurted out. “I can't. With the company and everything. But – you know, if there's some big thing going on I'll be there.”

Steve's grin didn't waver but Tony noticed that Steve was swaying ever so slightly where he stood, the light from inside the Compound throwing the bags under his eyes into sharp relief.

“You need sleep,” Tony said bluntly and Steve blinked a couple of times before he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I probably do.” He looked at the door, his brow furrowing. “I, uh. I promised Bucky I'd come see him when I got back.”

Tony was about to say that it could wait but then he remembered the nervous smile on Bucky's face the last time he'd mentioned Steve and nodded. “Okay. I'll just –“

“Will you sleep with me?” Steve only seemed to realize how that sounded after a couple of seconds, his face turning red. “Not – I just meant –“

“I know,” Tony chuckled, pressing a kiss to Steve's mouth. “I'll wait in your room. You go ahead.”

Steve smiled, giving Tony another kiss before they walked inside, only letting go of each other when they were at the stairs.

“Good luck,” Tony said and Steve nodded, taking a deep breath like he was psyching himself up.

“Okay. I can do this.”

Tony smiled. “You sure can, champ.”

Steve gave him a half-amused, half-nervous grin as he walked down the corridor to the guest rooms and Tony watched him for as long as he could before he turned and went up to Steve's room.

The Compound was quiet but it didn't bother him the way it had when he first got here. Tomorrow at breakfast the rooms would be full again, old faces and new ones that Tony honestly couldn't wait to see again. It was probably too early to call this a new chapter of his life but if the past few days were any indication a lot of things were going to change very quickly.

It had been weirdly domestic, sharing the space with Wanda, Helen and Bucky these past few days, and while none of them were talkers – aside from him obviously – they'd reached some sort of comfortable truce where Wanda made waffles while Tony got the coffee going and Helen set the table. Bucky would show up or he wouldn't, depending on his mood, but he always made a point to join them for card games in the evening.

He'd gotten used to it scarily fast.

Tony entered the code to Steve's room before he walked in and headed straight to bed, stripping as he went. He flung his clothes onto a nearby chair only because Steve hated it when he left them on the floor before he flopped down onto the sheets, stretching out with a groan.

He must have dozed off for a second because when he opened his eyes to look at his phone half an hour had gone by and Steve still wasn't there. Tony sat up as he rubbed his face with both hands, trying to get the blood flowing again. He wanted to stay awake until Steve came back but he wouldn't make it if he just kept lying there.

Maybe Steve would want a bath when he got in.

Decision made Tony got up and walked over to the bathroom, setting the temperature to just below scalding before he started the water. A shower would be quicker, sure, but he knew how sluggish Steve could get after a mission, grumbling the entire time that Tony forced him to wash himself. But if Tony offered to sit with Steve in the tub and graciously allowed him to cuddle up to him as they washed each other –

Tony grinned and dropped a bath bomb into the water, watching it bubble as the scent of pine filled the humid air. Oh yeah. His altruism really knew no bounds.

Steve still hadn't come back by the time the tub was full so Tony decided to get a head start, lowering himself into the water with a hiss at the pins and needles that the hot water caused in his entire body. It was unpleasant for a few seconds before the discomfort melted into pleasure and he let himself sink in the rest of the way with a soft groan.

Tony was so distracted by the feeling that he didn't notice the door opening and closing until Steve's hand was already on his shoulder, pushing him upwards. He went with a small grunt, lifting his head just enough to watch Steve climb into the opposite end of the tub and settle into the water, his eyes closed in bliss. Tony didn't know when Steve had gotten rid of his uniform but he didn't care, tangling their legs together with a pleased hum at the feeling of Steve's water-slick skin against his. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Steve said with a fond smile. “Good idea. The bath.”

Tony hummed. “How'd it go?”

Steve's smile widened. “Really good, considering. We're gonna have lunch tomorrow.”

“Save dinner for me. We've got time to make up for.”

Steve's smile dimmed at the reminder and Tony just couldn't have that so he wrapped his hands around Steve's ankles and pulled him closer.

“C'mere,” he murmured as he sat up on his knees so he could bracket Steve in with his arms against the tub. Steve pulled him even closer until Tony was sitting in his lap, their chests sliding against each other with every breath. Steve's arms wrapped around his waist and Tony readily sank into the embrace, resting his cheek on Steve's shoulder.

“We should take that vacation,” Steve said apropos to nothing as he ran his hands up and down Tony's back. “Cyprus or Bali or wherever you want. I think we both need a break.”

“That sounds amazing.” Tony twisted just enough to look up at Steve. “What about Bucky though?”

Steve snorted. “He's the one that suggested it. Says he wants me to get you out of his hair.”

Tony scowled to hide the way his lips wanted to twitch into a smile. “Bastard. He should be grateful I'm putting up with his moody ass.”

Steve chuckled, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Two peas in a pod. I always knew you two would get along.”

“How dare you. I'm at least twice as handsome.” Steve hummed as if he was thinking about it and Tony nudged him with his elbow, rolling his eyes when Steve started chuckling. “Yeah, laugh it up, asshole. Let's see how funny it is when you're sleeping on the couch.”

“You wouldn't make me,” Steve said confidently so Tony pushed him away with an exaggerated huff, fighting a smile as he reached for the shower head.

“Either way you won't step foot into my bed as long as you're this filthy.”

“Technically it's _my_ bed,” Steve said but Tony drowned him out with the sound of running water, getting Steve's hair wet when he obediently ducked his head under the spray.

Steve was silent as Tony lathered his hair, rubbing tiny circles into Tony's hips where he had yet to let go of him. By the time Tony was done rinsing out the conditioner Steve's breathing was deep and even, like he was moments away from sleep. Tony shut off the water and was just about to suggest that they head to bed when Steve opened his eyes and looked at him in a way that made Tony swallow heavily.

“What?”

Steve didn't say anything as he reached up to guide Tony onto his back so he could lie on Steve's chest, their bodies molded perfectly against each other. Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close, and ridiculously Tony felt pressure behind his eyes at the feeling.

“This is nice," Steve said right in his ear and Tony whimpered entirely on accident, squeezing his eyes shut when even in the damp air he could feel them watering. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I – sorry," Tony got out through the lump in his throat, wiping at his eyes as he chuckled. "It's stupid. Ignore me."

"It's not stupid," Steve said softly, putting a hand on Tony's face to turn his head and just look at him for a second before he brought their lips together. Tony felt like he was melting, his face hot in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature. He brought a hand up to clutch at Steve's hair, twisting in the tub until his shoulder was probably digging uncomfortably into Steve's chest but Steve didn't complain, just kept kissing him like he was starving for it.

Steve's lips were chapped, probably from hours in the cold air on the mission, and Tony couldn't resist biting his bottom lip before he slid his tongue into Steve's mouth. They kissed until Tony's neck hurt too much to keep going from his twisted position and Steve gently guided him back against his chest, reaching for the body wash to start trailing his hands over Tony's shoulders.

“That's nice,” Tony murmured when Steve dug his fingers in just a little bit, massaging his sides and chest before he pushed Tony up to get at his back. A bit of pressure between his shoulder blades made Tony's head fall forward with a groan. “Fuck, you're good at that.”

“Yeah?” Steve dug his fingers in deeper and Tony pushed back into the touch, grunting under his breath.

“Shit. Don't stop.”

He could practically feel Steve's smug grin. “This is giving me all kinds of ideas, you know?” Steve said teasingly and Tony smirked, arching his back with an exaggerated moan.

“Oh yeah, baby, give it to me!”

“Brat,” Steve laughed and Tony heard the shower head turn on before Steve rinsed him off and moved on to washing his hair. He blew a raspberry.

“Spoilsport.”

Steve just chuckled as he cleaned them both off quickly and efficiently, helping Tony out of the tub when he almost slipped. They dried off much the same way, not bothering with clothes before they made their way to the bed where Tony promptly pushed Steve down so he could sit in his lap, leaning over him.

“Now what am I going to do with you,” he murmured, giving Steve a chaste kiss that made him suck in a sharp breath. Tony smiled. “Are you up for this? Cause we can always just go to sleep if you wa–“

He almost swallowed his tongue when Steve thrust up against him languidly, his hard cock rubbing against Tony's ass in a way that made Tony's mouth feel dry.

“I want to fuck you,” Steve said quietly and Tony didn't need any more incentive to grab the lube from Steve's nightstand and push it into his hands before he leaned down for another kiss.

He could hear the plop of the bottle opening before Steve's fingers trailed over his ass, grabbing a handful and squeezing. Tony spread his legs wider but Steve apparently had other plans, rolling them over until he had Tony underneath him.

“You're so beautiful,” he said in a low voice and Tony felt the words like a caress, followed by Steve's hands actually trailing over his chest, moving steadily down. “I've been thinking about you just like this.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked hoarsely, lifting his legs up and out of the way to give Steve better access, immensely gratified by the way Steve swallowed heavily at the sight.

“Yeah,” he said simply as he wrapped a hand around Tony and squeezed, waiting for Tony's impatient gasp before he started stroking him, slow and steady with just the right amount of pressure.

Tony let his legs fall onto Steve's thighs as he pushed himself up on his elbows, tilting his head back in a silent request for a kiss. Steve indulged him, letting Tony take control, and Tony took full advantage, running his tongue along the roof of Steve's mouth to make him shudder.

When Tony trailed his fingers over Steve's cock, keeping his touch as light as possible, Steve bucked up with a hiss, pulling back to look at Tony.

“Don't tease,” he said quietly and Tony smiled, pushing the bottle of lube closer to Steve's free hand.

“I could say the same to you, big guy.”

Steve sighed but he was smiling as he coated his fingers in lube, humming appreciatively when Tony grabbed a pillow from behind him to prop up his hips. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, closing his eyes when Steve ran his fingers over his hole. The first push in was a lot harder than he was used to and it only cemented the fact that it had been a while for them. Tony hadn't even used his toys in between, too busy with other things at the time.

“You're really tight,” Steve said right by Tony's ear and Tony couldn't suppress the way he shivered at that.

“Just imagine what that's gonna feel like around your cock.”

Steve's breathing hitched and Tony's back bowed when Steve pushed in a second finger, twisting it as he went. “Can't wait.”

It didn't take long until Tony was ready but Steve still took his sweet time, patiently scissoring his fingers even as he kept kissing Tony, lips catching sinfully on each other. Tony was that close to just climbing on top of Steve and sitting on his dick when Steve finally pulled his fingers out, reaching for the lube again.

Tony kept his eyes on Steve as he pushed in, catching the moment where Steve's expression shuttered before it softened with pleasure, his eyes bright when they met Tony's. He bottomed out and for a moment they just looked at each other, intimately connected, closer than they had been in weeks.

“I love you,” Tony said and Steve took a shaky breath, hooking Tony's legs around his waist so he could lean down and press their lips together.

“I love you too,” he whispered and Tony closed his eyes as Steve rocked into him, barely pulling out before he came right back, his body rolling like a gentle wave. It felt so good that Tony could only hold on with white knuckles, sinking into the sensation of Steve's body fluidly moving over his, the movement so seamless it felt like one continuous motion. They were pressed so closely together that Steve's stomach rubbed over Tony's cock with every thrust, slowly but surely building pressure deep in his gut.

“I missed you,” Steve whispered in his ear and Tony's eyes prickled with tears. “I kept listening to your voice messages. You have such a beautiful voice.”

“You like it when I talk?” Tony rasped and he could feel the way Steve shivered at the sound, all around him, inside him.

“Yeah.”

Steve didn't speed up but his movements got sharper, more purposeful. Tony's breathing hitched when Steve ground directly against his prostate and Steve noticed, keeping up that angle with a precision that normal humans could only dream of. Tony's stomach pulled tight as the heat kept building inside him, slowly but surely taking over his entire body, warmth radiating out from where they were connected.

“You could make me come like that,” he gasped and Steve panted hotly into his shoulder, his whole body quivering with tension at the controlled pace.

“You feel so good,” Steve groaned quietly and Tony ran his hands through Steve's hair, scratching his nails down the back of his neck. He got a soft moan in response that went straight to his cock, his back slowly bowing upwards as Steve kept rocking them steadily closer to completion.

Tony's eyes snapped open when he felt that familiar coiling in his gut, clawing at Steve's shoulders as he started moving in counterpoint, trying to get him deeper. “Oh... fuck, you're gonna make me come.”

Steve moaned, pushing his face into Tony's shoulder as he kept up the pace, still going slow and steady. Tony could feel his uneven breaths against his neck, such a contrast to his rhythmic movement, and it was so hot to know that Steve felt this good because of Tony, that Steve was going to come inside him just like this –

He threw his head back when the pressure inside him suddenly got even more intense, rushing over him like a wave that climbed higher and higher with every thrust. “O-oh fuck, I'm gonna – _Steve_ –“

His body was in free fall, soaring weightlessly until he reached his peak with a loud groan, spilling between their bodies. He barely registered that Steve was still going until his body started trembling with aftershocks, Steve's forehead a heavy weight on his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize that the trembling wasn't coming from him.

“Hey,” Tony said softly and Steve made a strangled noise, his hips still rolling against Tony's. “Hey, what's wrong?”

Steve didn't look up at him but Tony could feel wetness on his collarbone and his heart sank as he realized what was happening.

“Steve, honey, please,” he said, trying to twist enough to see Steve's face but he froze, his breath catching in his throat, when Steve suddenly thrust into him a lot harder than before, speeding up so fast it almost made Tony dizzy.

“Sorry,” Steve moaned into his skin, his shoulders still hitching unevenly. “I – I can't – fuck!” Steve shouted when he came, hips stuttering forward into Tony as if he couldn't control it, emptying himself with a dozen more thrusts before he finally slumped down bonelessly, squishing Tony underneath.

“Oof,” Tony said eloquently and Steve rolled them to the side with what felt like enormous effort, pulling Tony into his arms. He was still crying and Tony wanted to sit up to look at him but Steve stubbornly held him close, pushing Tony's face into his chest.

“Shut up,” he said through hitching breaths. “I'm good. I love you. Just – Fuck.“

Tony chuckled beside himself, wincing when Steve tapped him weakly on the back in reprimand. “Sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They caught their breath slowly as Tony ran his hands over Steve's body, relearning the familiar dips and curves. It took a while before Steve relaxed enough to let him sit up and gently wipe the tears off his face with his thumbs. Steve looked at him with so much love that Tony had to kiss him again, the stress and uncertainty finally melting away because Steve was here, Tony was here, and they were together in all the ways that counted. There was no better feeling than this.

Eventually Tony got up to fetch a towel to clean them both haphazardly before he flopped down onto Steve's chest, snuggling up to him with the intent to never leave. Steve didn't seem opposed, burying his face in Tony's still damp hair and breathing him in with a soft sigh.

“God, I really missed you.”

Tony would never tire of hearing that. “Me too.”

“And I love you.”

Tony smiled, leaning up when Steve bent down to give him a lingering kiss, soft and so sweet that it left his lips tingling when they pulled away.

“I can't believe you're here,” Steve said with a tenderness that warmed Tony from the inside out. “I dreamed about this, you know? About all of us here, you and me and the team. And Bucky.”

“It's gonna be interesting for sure,” Tony mused. “I just wish the rest of them were here too. I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss those bastards.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, quietly stroking Tony's hair for a while before he chuckled. “Could you imagine Clint and Bucky? Or Clint and Sam? They'd tear the house down.”

“Oh god.” Tony shuddered. “Bucky and _Natasha,_ fuck, that'll be terrifying.”

“And Thor,” Steve laughed. “Bruce would get along with Vision really well I think. And Wanda. Though that might take a little more time.”

“Eh, she's alright.” Steve gave him a surprised look and Tony shrugged. “We cooked dinner together. And she smiled at me yesterday, so.”

“Huh. That's – wow.” Steve smiled, brushing Tony's bangs out of his eyes. “I'm proud of you both. That must've been awkward, huh?”

“So awkward, oh my god,” Tony moaned and Steve laughed, pulling Tony closer to hug him like a giant teddybear. Tony swore his heart melted a little. “But I can see why Vision likes her. She's a lot like him.”

“Maybe they'd all have tea together,” Steve said and Tony shook his head.

“Nah, that'd be Nat and Bruce. Maybe they can get Bucky in on it too.”

“Yeah.” Steve brushed a kiss against Tony's neck. “And just imagine movie night with the whole family there. It'd be chaos.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, trying to hide the way his heart skipped a beat at the word family. “You should draw it.”

Steve looked at him in surprise. “You think?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, snuggling closer. “Nice picture for the common room, you know? All of us together.”

Steve ran his fingers through Tony's hair and Tony barely resisted the urge to purr like a cat, letting Steve lull him further and further into sleep, his eyes already drooping.

“Let's go on that vacation.”

Tony chuckled tiredly. “We really should. I'll talk to Pep abou–”

“No, I mean let's go tomorrow.”

Tony looked up at Steve, raising an eyebrow, but Steve looked one hundred percent serious. “Uh. I don't know if –“

“We – look, whenever we make plans like that they end up getting delayed and I – I just think we should do it. Right now.” Tony looked down at their naked bodies and Steve flushed, nudging Tony in the side. “Tomorrow. You know what I mean.”

Tony cocked his head. “Well. That's probably a good idea.” Steve gave him a brilliant smile that Tony couldn't help but return. “I can make reservations. Or get FRIDAY to do it, whatever.”

“Actually...” Steve cleared his throat. “I might have asked Clint. Earlier. If it was okay to come over.” Tony's eyebrows climbed up to his hairline and Steve quickly backpedalled. “I mean, we don't have to. But he has this little lodge a ways up from his farm and he said we could stay there if we wanted. And I mean, he keeps telling us to visit and we haven't seen Clint in ages so –“

“Yes.” Tony grinned, kissing Steve to cut off his – admittedly cute – rambling. “I'd love that.”

“Oh, good,” Steve said in relief before he pulled Tony in for another kiss that ended in Tony yawning while Steve looked at him fondly. “Tired?”

“Could go all night with you,” Tony said but he was already slurring his words a little so when Steve pulled his blanket over them both and quietly asked FRIDAY to turn off the lights Tony didn't even try to fight the sleep pulling him under.

Steve's heart was a steady beat against his cheek and Tony knew there was nowhere he'd ever feel more at home than here. He'd been a fool to give this up.

But he was here to stay now. And as long as he loved Steve and Steve loved him nothing could ever tear them apart.

He'd make sure of it.


	68. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only four chapters left. I'm already feeling so nostalgic, guys, what the hell. I hope you enjoy this one and I'll see you tomorrow!

Bruce  
  
**Today** 12:49 PM  
How did it go?  
  
1:33 PM  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/117339/117339_900.jpg)  
  
Judge for yourself  
  
Oh my.  
  
So they made up?  
  
Rather enthusiastically, yes  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
I'm glad.  
  
Me too  
  
I heard something interesting from Cho yesterday  
  
Oh?  
  
That a Dr. Bruce Banner was called in to consult with her on a neuroscientific discovery  
  
That is indeed interesting.  
  
So you're coming to the compound?  
  
Not forever.  
  
Just to assist her with this project. Apparently Tony hasn't been the biggest help because he's been moping in the common room.  
  
Well, not anymore  
  
And thank god for that.  
  
A bored Tony Stark is dangerous but a moping Tony Stark is something I don't wish on anyone.  
  
He keeps poking things with screwdrivers.  
  
Things like what?  
  
Like sensitive experiments.  
  
And me.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
You know what you're getting yourself into, right?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
As soon as you step foot into the Compound Tony won't leave you alone until you agree to stay  
  
He doesn't even live there.  
  
He does now  
  
Really?  
  
Huh.  
  
So brace yourself  
  
Thanks for the warning.  
  
It'll be nice to see them again.  
  
Just them?  
  
Well, I just saw you.  
  
Which isn't to say I wouldn't like to see you a lot more.  
  
Is that so?  
  
Yes, very much so.  
  
Well, I suppose I could come around more often  
  
Or you could just admit that you miss us and come back home  
  
1:53 PM  
I don't know, Nat.  
  
No pressure  
  
Just think about it  
  
I will.  
  
In the meantime, do you want to swing by for dinner? I'm making risotto.  
  
That sounds lovely  
  
I could come over after my afternoon meeting, maybe we could cook together  
  
...I'm not sure that's the best idea.  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
So you heard, huh  
  
I was there that time you made borscht for Thor and Clint.  
  
I'm the one who treated them.  
  
I thought you weren't that kind of doctor  
  
Try telling them that.  
  
They were fine  
  
I'm pretty sure Clint's stomach would've ruptured if I'd left him alone overnight.  
  
Ugh  
  
Okay, so no cooking  
  
You could still come early.  
  
Maybe we'll make a nice vegetable soup. I'll handle the stove and you can cut things into tiny pieces.  
  
Sounds perfect  
  
It's a date  
  
2:11 PM  
Yeah, it is.  
  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  



	69. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So we won't actually see Steve and Tony's vacation in this fic but if you guys are interested I might write a one shot about it sometime later when I have more time to write again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow!

!Assemble!  
  
**Today** 10:18 AM  
Clint  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/114295/114295_900.png)  
  
look at these duuuudes  
  
Natasha  
Cute  
  
Clint  
right?  
  
you shouldve seen them when they got here, bickering like an old married couple  
  
disgusting  
  
Tony <3  
I resent such words  
  
handsomely rugged, yes. cute? absolutely not  
  
Bruce  
That's cute.  
  
Tony <3  
you shut your mouth  
  
but also hi bruce, how are you?  
  
Bruce  
Good.  
  
Tony <3  
just good?  
  
Bruce  
Yeah  
  
Is there something else I should be feeling?  
  
Tony <3  
oh, I dont know  
  
eternally grateful to get the opportunity to work with Cho?  
  
Bruce  
I guess you heard about that, huh.  
  
Tony <3  
who do you take me for  
  
im the one that recommended you  
  
Bruce  
Well, thank you for that.  
  
I'll do my best.  
  
We know you will.  
  
Thanks for the picture, Clint. We're almost at the lodge.  
  
Clint  
dont fuck in the kitchen  
  
(Expressionless Face )(Expressionless Face )(Expressionless Face )  
  
Tony <3  
yeah we got that  
  
only heard it six times before we left  
  
Clint  
cant be too careful  
  
I saw you snatch the strawberries from my fridge btw  
  
...Tony (Man Facepalming)  
  
Tony <3  
its an inside joke!!  
  
Clint  
whatever  
  
fruit thief  
  
Tony <3  
laura said I could take them!  
  
Natasha  
That's because she hates strawberries  
  
Clint doesn't like them either. They only buy them for Lila  
  
Tony <3  
how do you always know these things?  
  
Natasha  
Don't ask  
  
Tony <3  
...yeah nevermind I dont want to know  
  
also who the fuck doesnt like strawberries?  
  
Clint  
get bent  
  
wait no!  
  
Tony <3  
going to (Smirking Face )  
  
Clint  
damn it  
  
I walked right into that one  
  
Anyway, is everything okay at home?  
  
Natasha  
You mean has Vision burned down the compound yet?  
  
Well.  
  
Natasha  
Everything's fine  
  
He remembered to turn off the gas this time  
  
Clint  
this time?  
  
Natasha  
Last week his pan caught on fire and he phased outside to throw it away. Turns out fire doesn't phase with him so the curtains burned down and it spread a bit  
  
Tony <3  
wait what?  
  
Natasha  
Don't you remember? You paid for the damages  
  
Tony <3  
pep handles that sort of stuff  
  
Clint  
you really should pay her more  
  
Tony <3  
excuse me?  
  
if you knew her salary youd be shitting bricks  
  
Please don't say it.  
  
I can't handle seeing that many zeros.  
  
Clint  
whyd you get with the zero then?  
  
Bruce  
Ooooooooh  
  
Tony <3  
yeah right  
  
I went from zero to hero when I was four, buddy  
  
Tony is at least a one.  
  
Tony <3  
I am THE one, sugarplum  
  
Maybe a two.  
  
Tony <3  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
Clint  
cute  
  
Tony <3  
I will end you  
  
anyway were almost there so ive got better things to do  
  
namely steve  
  
peace  
  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kandisheek/76711220/121034/121034_900.png)  
  
…  
  
Clint  
did you seriously just use yourself as an emoji?  
  
wait why am I asking, of course you did  
  
We'll talk to you guys later.  
  
Natasha  
Have fun!  
  
Clint  
but not too much  
  
and clean up if you do!  
  
Tony <3  
(Reversed Hand With Middle Finger Extended ≊ Middle Finger)  
  
10:45 AM  
Clint  
so youre at the compound bruce?  
  
Bruce  
I'm on my way right now.  
  
Clint  
huh  
  
thats cool  
  
Natasha  
Jealous?  
  
Clint  
shut up  
  
its nice that youre going back bruce  
  
Bruce  
It's not forever.  
  
Natasha  
Not yet  
  
Clint  
jeez let the man live  
  
Natasha  
I'm sorry, what?  
  
Clint  
hes got a right to get a break if he wants  
  
and if he never goes back thats okay too  
  
Bruce  
Not that it isn't nice to have you defending my honor but the 'Not yet' is quite literal.  
  
I will come back. It's decided.  
  
Natasha  
Damn right it is.  
  
Clint  
oh  
  
OH!  
  
hey congrats guys, I see nat finally got her head out of her ass  
  
Natasha  
Do you want to die?  
  
Bruce  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Thank you, Clint.  
  
Clint  
how long?  
  
Natasha  
I'll tell you somewhere Tony can't read it  
  
He'll scream about it as soon as he sees this  
  
Clint  
dont worry thatll take a long time  
  
they only have the one day, id be surprised if steve lets him up anytime before 5am tomorrow  
  
Bruce  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
It's cute that you think there is a place in the digital world that Tony won't be able to get at.  
  
Natasha  
If he tries it I'll sic Friday on him  
  
We have an understanding  
  
Clint  
thats kinda terrifying  
  
also it goes without saying bruce because youre a good guy but if you hurt nat in any way I will shoot you from afar and then run away before the hulk manages to squash me  
  
Bruce  
Don't go for the neck, he hates that.  
  
Clint  
duly noted  
  
Natasha  
You're ridiculous  
  
Clint  
you love it  
  
Natasha  
I plead the fifth  
  
Bruce  
Sorry to interrupt your bonding moment but I'm landing in five minutes.  
  
Natasha  
I'll meet you on the roof  
  
Bruce  
Alright.  
  
Have a nice day, Clint!  
  
Clint  
yeah you too  
  
dont do anything I wouldnt do  
  
Natasha  
That doesn't narrow it down much  
  
Clint  
get lost and smooch your boy toy, woman  
  
(I love you)  
  
Natasha  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
Clint  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
Bruce  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  



	70. Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I had a giant headache yesterday so I didn't get around to writing, I'm really sorry. I hope the chapter today makes up for it :) Thanks so much for reading, only two chapters left, holy shit! I'll see you tomorrow <3

Tony <3  
  
**Today** 4:51 PM  
I started drawing that picture  
  
you did?  
  
Yeah.  
  
show me?  
  
When it's done.  
  
I think it'll be a good one.  
  
im sure it will  
  
so youre back at the compound?  
  
I am.  
  
Sam and Rhodey are making dinner right now.  
  
chicken alfredo?  
  
Yeah  
  
How did you know that?  
  
its the only thing rhodey knows how to make from scratch  
  
He made some pretty good lasagna a while ago.  
  
he did??  
  
that bastards been holding out on me  
  
tell him to save me some  
  
I will.  
  
Your boxes arrived by the way.  
  
yay!  
  
dont bring them up, ill help later  
  
Too late.  
  
I brought them to my room.  
  
ohoho  
  
bit presumptuous of you innit (Smirking Face )  
  
You said, and I quote, “If you make me sleep alone after this I will rain hellfire upon you.”  
  
did I say that?  
  
You did.  
  
That was after round two I believe.  
  
good times  
  
Very.  
  
How are things at SI?  
  
pretty boring  
  
That sucks.  
  
But you'll be done in two hours, right? You'll manage.  
  
no  
  
im bored steve  
  
entertain me  
  
Are you in a meeting?  
  
im in my office  
  
all alone  
  
and bored  
  
Laying it on a bit thick there.  
  
cmon I miss you  
  
and my dick misses you  
  
I thought you said you were sore.  
  
I said my dick not my ass  
  
and its not that bad, stop worrying  
  
I told you not to just sit on it.  
  
I was still loose  
  
Not an excuse.  
  
It's not okay if you get hurt, Tony.  
  
okay thats a bit dramatic  
  
it didnt hurt that much  
  
It shouldn't have hurt at all.  
  
well you can make it up to me now  
  
lets sext  
  
Wow  
  
That's the least subtle way you've ever asked me that.  
  
really?  
  
looks like I need to up my game  
  
Please don't.  
  
cmon im horny and I want you  
  
Or you could wait two hours and get the real thing.  
  
you think I wont do that either way?  
  
...Fine.  
  
yay!  
  
But I'm calling the shots.  
  
ooooh bossy  
  
I like it  
  
what's my first task, captain?  
  
Take off your tie.  
  
And don't call me that when I can't hear you say it.  
  
mmmh I bet you can hear it in your head  
  
captain  
  
Shut up.  
  
Is your tie off?  
  
yes  
  
Good  
  
Put it in your mouth.  
  
??  
  
Gag yourself.  
  
okay?  
  
you know I dont really get off on that right?  
  
I know but that's how I'm picturing you in my head right now.  
  
Tie in your mouth, pants open, shirt rucked up so you can play with your cock.  
  
I want you to look the way I'm seeing you.  
  
fuck  
  
Which I happen to know for a fact you get off on (Smirking Face )  
  
yeah yeah you got me  
  
keep going then  
  
Get the lube from your desk.  
  
The unscented one.  
  
you know me so well  
  
Lucky guess.  
  
You never buy scented lube cause you like the way I smell.  
  
I do  
  
so what now?  
  
Open your bag.  
  
5:23 PM  
steven grant rogers  
  
did you stuff your used fucking shirt into my office bag?  
  
You tell me.  
  
you absolute fucker  
  
you planned this  
  
It's not my fault you're predictable.  
  
oh shut up  
  
so what, you want me to sniff your shirt while I jerk off, is that it?  
  
Something like that  
  
you realize how weird that will look if someone catches me  
  
Then lock your damn door.  
  
fine sheesh  
  
okay doors locked  
  
Do you have the shirt?  
  
yes I have the damn shirt  
  
Put it on.  
  
5:27 PM  
okay  
  
Comfortable?  
  
annoyingly so  
  
We can always do something else if you don't like it.  
  
no its good  
  
I like acting out your dirty little fantasies  
  
I love you  
  
God I'd love to see you right now.  
  
I can take a selfie if you want  
  
No  
  
I like imagining it.  
  
pervert  
  
I don't want to hear that from you.  
  
Okay, take your cock out.  
  
one step ahead of you  
  
Have you been jerking off this whole time?  
  
im wearing a shirt that smells like you, yes ive been jerking off  
  
I knew you'd like it (Smirking Face )  
  
yeah yeah youre practically psychic, could you please talk to me?  
  
And say what?  
  
cmon  
  
you know how to make me come  
  
...That's really hot  
  
yeah?  
  
you like that I know youll make me come?  
  
cause youre so good at that steve, you drive me fucking crazy  
  
You drive me crazy too  
  
Thinking about you at your desk  
  
In my shirt  
  
jerking off  
  
Are you using the lube?  
  
not yet  
  
Do it  
  
okay  
  
fuck thats even better  
  
I wish I was there  
  
When you get home I want you to fuck me in our bed  
  
oh fuck  
  
our bed, why is that hot?  
  
I'm going to finger myself before you come home so you can just slip right in  
  
And I'll sit at the table with you while you eat dinner, knowing that I'm loose and open and ready for you  
  
holy fucking shit  
  
Maybe I won't even wear underwear  
  
!!!  
  
I'll probably be hard  
  
But you're the only one who'll know because it'll be under the table  
  
Maybe I'll touch myself while you eat, just to take the edge off  
  
are you tryingto fucking klil me  
  
I could slip under the table and suck you off  
  
And you'd have to just sit there and take it because otherwise they'll know  
  
You think you could come without making a noise? Or would you make me stop and drag me off to bed to teach me a lesson?  
  
fucking fuck shit fuck  
  
Did you come?  
  
5:35 PM  
Tony, did you come?  
  
I did  
  
fuck  
  
Did you come on the shirt?  
  
all over it  
  
my stomach too  
  
almost up to my scar  
  
Fcuk  
  
id let you come on me too if you were here  
  
fuck im a mess, ill need to take a shower  
  
not yet  
  
no  
  
no, I think ill keep this on under my clothes until I get home  
  
let you clean it off so you can get me dirty again  
  
ohhfuck  
  
your shirt kinda smells like me now  
  
like both of us  
  
I like it  
  
5:38 PM  
I'm done  
  
Holy fuck  
  
yeah that was pretty good  
  
I'll want that shirt back.  
  
washed or unwashed? (Smirking Face )  
  
Washed, you heathen.  
  
Or just give it to me, I'll wash it myself.  
  
after you put your face in it you mean  
  
It's my shirt, I can do whatever I want.  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
I love you  
  
Love you too.  
  
So when are you getting home?  
  
1800 probably  
  
you better make good on what you said  
  
Would Captain America break a promise?  
  
good point  
  
I cant wait to be inside you  
  
I can't wait to see your face either, oh master of romance.  
  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade, blah blah dont forget the lube  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
You're lucky I love you.  
  
now youre getting it  
  
I love thee with a love that shall not die, till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old  
  
You just ripped that off the internet.  
  
its shakespeare you heathen  
  
...but also yes  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
How about this? If you come home and fuck me I'll make you breakfast in the morning.  
  
im on my way  
  
No!  
  
When you're done over there, don't ditch work!  
  
too late  
  
brace for impact  
  
You're ridiculous.  
  
and you love me  
  
I do.  
  
So much.  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  



	71. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had an absolute blast writing it. I can't for more of this in the next installment of this series :) Thank you so much for reading <3

Avengers Assemble  
  
**Today** 8:41 AM  
**Steve Rogers changed the chat name from 'Avengers Active Roster' to 'Avengers Assemble'**  
**Steve Rogers added Tony <3 to the group chat**  
**Steve Rogers added Bruce to the group chat**  
Natasha  
Well, this is... unexpected?  
  
Tony <3  
dont even pretend like youre surprised  
  
Natasha  
You got me  
  
Welcome back, shellhead  
  
Everyone, this is Tony and Bruce. Most of you already know each other but maybe we could do a little introduction round?  
  
Tony <3  
hi  
  
you know who I am  
  
Tony (Man Facepalming)  
  
Bruce  
Hello, I'm Dr. Bruce Banner, nuclear physicist and expert in gamma radiation. Nice to meet you.  
  
Rhodey  
It's good to have you, Bruce  
  
Tony, you owe me ten bucks  
  
Sam  
wait there was a pool?  
  
Rhodey  
No, just him willing to bet on his own stupidity  
  
Tony <3  
to be fair I didnt technically come crawling back  
  
I flew  
  
Rhodey  
Judges?  
  
Sam  
beeeeeeep (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)  
  
Tony <3  
fine  
  
ill give you the money if you tell me what really happened in bali 1999  
  
Rhodey  
Fuck no  
  
Sam  
what happened in bali?  
  
Rhodey  
Nothing  
  
Tony <3  
(Smirking Face )  
  
Rhodey  
Tony don't you dare  
  
Someone kick him out of the chat  
  
I'm afraid that doesn't count as an offense worthy of timeout.  
  
I'm sorry, Rhodey.  
  
Rhodey  
Oh you biased prick  
  
Sam  
(Face Screaming In Fear )  
  
Tony <3  
(Face Screaming In Fear )(Face Screaming In Fear )  
  
RHODEY!!  
  
such language in front of a senior citizen!!  
  
On second thought, Tony, you're out.  
  
Tony <3  
you cant kick me  
  
no one can  
  
I own this app  
  
Natasha  
Why does that vaguely sound like villain monologue?  
  
Wanda  
Dr. Appkick?  
  
Sam  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
  
Tony <3  
I appreciate someone finally acknowledging my doctorate  
  
Dr. Stark?  
  
Tony <3  
…  
  
Rhodey  
Don't.  
  
That just looks wrong.  
  
Tony <3  
yeah please never call me that  
  
...in public  
  
Sam  
okay no what we're not gonna do is this  
  
Tony <3  
you cant stop true love!  
  
Natasha  
They're always like this  
  
Get used to it  
  
Sam  
(Crying Face )  
  
Rhodey  
At least you haven't walked in on them yet  
  
Tony <3  
that was one time!!  
  
I'm really sorry, Rhodey, I don't know why I didn't hear you knock.  
  
Rhodey  
Might have something to do with Tony sitting on your face  
  
Bruce  
…  
  
Tony <3  
oh my god hes getting so red right now  
  
Sam  
...  
  
ill just pretend I didnt see that  
  
Vision  
Nothing like a surprise to start the morning.  
  
Tony <3  
vis!!  
  
how you doing buddy?  
  
Vision  
I'm doing very well, Tony, thank you.  
  
I take it you're joining the team again?  
  
Tony <3  
damn straight  
  
got another surprise for you  
  
**Tony <3 added Clint to the group chat**  
Clint  
yes hello hi im clint lets fuck shit up  
  
…  
  
Rhodey  
Hey there, Clint  
  
Clint  
rhodey!!!  
  
this is already so worth it  
  
also, hello guy encroaching on my brand. there is only so much room for bird related superheros on this team, you better watch your ass  
  
Sam  
bring it on, motherfucker  
  
Clint  
oh, I LIKE you  
  
This is going to go so poorly.  
  
Clint  
(White Right Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Right)(Smiling Face With Sunglasses )(White Right Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Right)  
  
Natasha  
Are you sure about this, Clint?  
  
Clint  
yeah im sure  
  
laura and the kids are coming with  
  
tonys got something set up for us  
  
Natasha  
That's really nice of you, Tony  
  
Tony <3  
least I could do  
  
he put us up when we needed it, now its my turn  
  
Clint  
I... wanted to be shitty about this but I cant  
  
thanks tony  
  
Tony <3  
yeah yeah no problem  
  
just keep the lil rugrats out of my workshop  
  
Natasha  
You don't have a workshop at the compound  
  
Tony <3  
not yet  
  
which reminds me, therell be a bit of construction on the lower levels of the compound over the next few days  
  
new gym equipment and a brand new lab for bruce and helen included  
  
Sam  
yay!  
  
That's really generous of you, Tony.  
  
Thank you (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Tony <3  
dont mention it  
  
if theres anything you want just give me a list  
  
Clint  
two barrels of billionaire vodka, a sex swing and a pony  
  
Tony <3  
…  
  
Rhodey  
I'm pretty sure billionaire vodka isn't a thing  
  
Sam  
THAT's the issue here??  
  
Clint  
sure it is  
  
its a brand, look it up  
  
Tony <3  
they dont sell it by the barrel though  
  
and one bottle is like 4mil im not buying you that  
  
Four milliliters?  
  
Tony <3  
four million dollars  
  
9:12 AM  
Tony <3  
whoops I think I broke him  
  
Four MILLION dollars????  
  
Tony <3  
to be fair in your oldtimey currency thats like 200k  
  
and they cover the bottle in diamonds so its not like youre paying just for the alcohol  
  
No, none of that is okay!!  
  
What the heck are they thinking??  
  
Natasha  
It's a Russian brand I think  
  
I remember seeing one at a party  
  
Clint  
what kind of party?  
  
Natasha  
You don't want to know  
  
Clint  
...fair enough  
  
Tony <3  
the sheik of abu dhabi gave me one as a present  
  
I think I gave it to pepper though  
  
Sam  
you gave a 4 million dollar bottle of vodka away??  
  
Tony <3  
it didnt taste that good  
  
Sam  
…  
  
next time save some for me alright  
  
Tony <3  
sure  
  
the next million dollar bottle of alcohol gifted to me by a sheik will go straight to you  
  
Sam  
welcome to the team, new best friend  
  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Rhodey  
(Expressionless Face )  
  
Sam  
what? I'm a man of simple needs  
  
Tony <3  
well if its that easy ill just buy one right now  
  
Don't even think about it.  
  
Tony <3  
but  
  
team building  
  
No.  
  
Tony <3  
spoilsport  
  
Sam  
yeah, spoilsport  
  
Clint  
spoilsport  
  
I will make you run laps until your knees buckle.  
  
And no, you can't wear the suit, Tony.  
  
Tony <3  
(Crying Face )  
  
Wanda  
I'm sorry to barge in but Vision and I made breakfast  
  
If anyone wants French toast you can come to the kitchen  
  
Natasha  
Thanks, Wanda, I'll be there in a minute  
  
Tony <3  
aaah damn it im missing out  
  
I just left for work  
  
Wanda  
I could save some lunch for you?  
  
Vision wanted to try out a recipe for general tso's chicken  
  
Clint  
that sounds badass  
  
its nice to hear from you, wanda. I hope youre settling in alright  
  
Wanda  
Likewise. I'm great actually  
  
Clint  
thats good  
  
im glad  
  
Wanda  
(Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
Tony <3  
thanks wanda, thatd be great  
  
Wanda  
Okay  
  
I'll make sure to set some aside  
  
Tony <3  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  
I'll meet the rest of you in the kitchen?  
  
Rhodey  
Yes, Sir  
  
Bruce  
I'll bring Bucky along if that's okay?  
  
We've been in the lab for a while, I think we could use a break.  
  
Tony <3  
sheesh what ungodly time did you get up?  
  
Bruce  
We start at 5am usually.  
  
I think we both prefer it that way.  
  
Tony <3  
wow  
  
I dont think ive seen the right side of 5am in months  
  
If he wants to come that would be great, Bruce.  
  
And Tony, we'll talk about your sleeping habits when you get home.  
  
Tony <3  
oh no not the lectuuuure  
  
I'll stop saying it as soon as you stop pulling all-nighters.  
  
Rhodey  
That's literally never going to happen  
  
Natasha  
I don't know, Steve has a pretty good handle on it  
  
Rhodey  
You do?  
  
The trick is to fall asleep on him so he has no choice but to stay in bed.  
  
Clint  
...that is disgustingly cute  
  
also that explains a lot of movie nights  
  
Tony <3  
youre just jealous cause you dont have a steve shaped blanket  
  
Vision  
Interesting.  
  
I thought it might involve restraints of a different nature.  
  
Clint  
um  
  
Tony <3  
(Smirking Face )  
  
Don't.  
  
Vision  
Something I said?  
  
Wanda  
I'll explain later  
  
Rhodey  
Don't corrupt his innocence  
  
Vision  
Ah, I understand. You thought I was referring to restraint in a sexual context.  
  
Well, that too is a possibility considering Tony's history with such practices.  
  
Tony <3  
??  
  
Vision  
It's public knowledge, is it not?  
  
Your sex tapes?  
  
Tony <3  
…  
  
you watched those?  
  
Vision  
I don't exactly watch digital data, I simply know.  
  
…  
  
Tony <3  
okay  
  
okay thats  
  
fine  
  
Sam  
I feel dirty reading this  
  
Clint  
you and me both buddy  
  
Wanda  
All jokes aside, the toast is getting cold  
  
Clint  
if theres any bacon, save me some  
  
ill be there around 2pm  
  
Natasha  
It'll be soggy by then  
  
Clint  
are you judging me for my leftover game?  
  
Natasha  
I'm constantly judging you for something  
  
Clint  
hurtful  
  
Rhodey  
If you guys don't hurry up me and Wanda are gonna eat it all  
  
We're coming.  
  
Tony <3  
(Smirking Face )  
  
You are horrible and I hate you.  
  
Tony <3  
no you dont  
  
No, I don't.  
  
Tony <3  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)  
  
Sam  
see you losers in the kitchen  
  
Bruce  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
  



	72. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, how long has it been? I'm so sorry for the delay of this last chapter, I got kinda sick for a while and then real life sort of punched me in the face. I'm doing much better now though so there's no need to worry :)
> 
> I feel kinda bad for taking so long, especially since the 'epilogue' is just the picture that Steve drew of the Avengers family. It took me longer than I thought to finish it so I'm sorry for making you wait. But anyway, I'll see you in the end notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'VE MADE IT!! IT IS DONE!! For now ;)
> 
> First off I want to thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for reading this story. Can you believe it's been over two months since I started writing this? I know I got a little more lenient with the daily upload schedule towards the end there to take breaks when I needed them but all in all I'm still really happy with how things turned out.
> 
> I'm really grateful to all of you not only for your encouragement but also for your genuine concern for me and these characters that we all love so much. Writing this was fun but the real joy for me was reading and answering your comments. It's so fantastic and honestly a little unbelievable that some of you took the time to leave a comment on every single chapter. It almost feels like this series has its own little community which is the coolest thing ever. So thank you so so so much and I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I did.
> 
> So what's next? Obviously some of the plot points that I've brought up in this fic (cough, Hydra, cough) are still left unresolved and as a lot of you have correctly pointed out we are moving full speed into the territory of Civil War. I honestly don't know yet when I'll start posting the next installment of this series because I want to take more time to write ahead on this one. With All Sheep in the Flock and Keep Boredom at Bay I usually wrote the chapter on the day that it came out and in my experience that gets a little taxing after a while. So I want to take a bit more time to prepare for the next one, especially since my workload in real life is just piling up right now. I'll be back though, don't worry :)
> 
> In the mean time I've also sort of neglected my gigantic WIP folder so I might finish some of the one-shots I have lying around and try to beat back the plot bunnies. If that's something you might be interested in I'd love to see you guys there. I'm always happy to hear from you <3
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a wonderful week (or whatever's left of it ;D). See you in the next one! <3


End file.
